Broken Memories
by Akkadia
Summary: Yami while waiting in line meets an unexpected person. But who is this boy and why does he mean so much to Yami? YxYY, SxJ and RxB pairing. plenty of Anzu bashing. please read and review! Story finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

Akkadia: I can't believe it!

Kanna: Oh no what now?

Yami: she's over her writers block that's what.

Akkadia: dances around like an idiot Whoo! Hooo!

Yugi: Hey Yami help me out here! trying desperately to play Mario kart double dash and failing miserably

Kanna: allow me. takes the controller and beginnings to play

Akkadia: ok, well, here we go. I have no ownership over any Yu-gi-Oh related characters. I only own the story idea and Jaysten. So don't sue!

Yami and Yugi: gawking at kanna's playing on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I've decided to write this idea I have had for a while now. I'm hoping people will like it. Well, not much else to say so read and review please!

Chapter 1 First Day Jitters

Yami Astanoshi stood in line at the library. It was the beginning of school and he was getting his schedule. Being a senior meant that he and his fellow classmates ruled the school. He looked over to see quite a few new kids gathered around the tables not in the mood to wait in line.

"Hey, Yami, long time no see. Where the hell have you been all summer man?"

Yami looked over to see his best friend Jonouchi walking towards him. Trailing him was none other then Seto Kaiba. Yami smirked, "I've been at my dad's all summer working. What's it to you?" he gradually moved forward as the line continued to pull along slowly.

"Oh, nothing. You're mom mentioned something but I guess I forgot." Jou responded.

"That's no surprise, you never use your brain inside or outside of school." A voice spoke from behind them." Bakura walked up with his look-a-like Ryou following behind.

"Hey!"

The other boys just laughed and started talking about their events over the summer. To no one's surprise Jou and Seto had hooked up and Seto's younger brother Mokuba had been moved up a grade.

"So Mokuba's a freshman now?" Yami asked but his eyes were focusing on something else.

"Yeah and he's- Uh, Yami what are you looking at?"

The others turned in the direction Yami was gawking at. Sitting in the far corner of the library buried in a book was a young man with tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes. Except for height differences, and no lightning streaks he looked exactly like Yami, "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know but now I don't feel so bad." Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked curious.

"I'm not the only one in the school with a look-a-like." He was answered with a playful punch from Ryou. If they hadn't been in the school with teachers surrounding them the answer would have been a whole lot different.

"Uh, hey guys isn't that Jaysten?" Seto pointed out.

Another Senior standing at nearly 6 feet (not as tall as kaiba mind you but tall enough) was towering over the young man in the corner. The others could barely hear it but the could make out a few words coming from the corner. Things like, "You better have money for me afterschool everyday runt or I'll kick your ass." Just to prove his point Jaysten literally pulled on the young boys hair.

The boy let out a faint yelp but did nothing more. His eyes suddenly focused on Yami and without trying pleaded for help with his gaze.

Yami suddenly felt his heart boiling over with anger, "Hey Jackass!" he walked over to Jaysten and literally pushed him back, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

The boy shrunk back in his chair for a few seconds before taking off out of the library, tears blinding his vision.

Yami looked at his friends before taking off after the small boy, "Hey wait up!" being a skilled athelete he managed to catch up with the boy, "I promise I won't hurt you." He had managed to corner the boy at the top of the steps, "Wait stop!" he watched as the boy lost his footing and began to fall backwards. Instinct over took him and he grabbed a hold of Yami's shirt pulling him down with him.

The two of them rolled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with Yami on top of the small boy. He without realizing it began to stare in the boys eyes. Never before had he seen eyes like these. They were so full of innocence and sadness. The boy's cheeks suddenly went red, "Excuse me but could you please get off me?" he asked faintly.

Yami finally came back to his senses and climbed off the boy. He reached down and helped him to his feet, "Are you ok?"

The boy only nodded, "I'm sorry for pulling you like that?"

Yami faintly smiled, "No problem, I probably would have done the same thing without thinking too. So what's your name kid?"

The boy winced at the word kid. He looked like one yes but it didn't mean this stranger had to treat him like one, "My name is Yugi, Yugi Motou. What's yours?"

"Well, Yugi it's been a pleasure, my name is Yami Astonishi. What grade are you in anyway?"

"You won't believe me but I'm a Senior."

Yami nearly choked, "What?"

"I told you." Yugi picked up his books and headed back upstairs, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my schedule." He disappeared up the stairs leaving Yami pondering with his thoughts.

Meanwhile

Solomon Motou glanced over at his heart monitor. He had been in the hospital for quite some time and knew death was on its way. His only regret was the fact that he wouldn't see his only grandson graduate. Since Yugi was going to be 18 in a month the state had agreed to allow him to stay at his Grandfather's gameshop until he turned 18. The state would check up on him every week to make sure he wasn't causing any trouble. But little did anyone know trouble was just around the corner and Yugi was going to be the one to cause it.

Akkadia: Ok, that was ummm different.

Kanna: still playing Mario that's for sure.

Yami: what do you mean Yugi's going to cause trouble? He already does!

Yugi: glares at his Yami before chasing after him You take that back!

Akkadia: Oh brother! Well if you want me to continue 3 reviewschapter2!


	2. Introductions and Class Projects

Akkadia: I can't believe people actually like this story.

Kanna: neither can I (playing on an old school Nintendo)

Yami: come on Kanna I want to play!

Kanna: play the game cube then

Yugi: he can't I'm playing

Yami: No fair I'm bored!

Akkadia: Well, Yami if you're so bored then do my disclaimer

Yami: Ok, whatever. Akkadia doesn't own anything. Never has and sure as hell never will

Akkadia: thank you! On with the fic!

A/N: I honestly didn't think people would like this story. I thought it would just be a one shot. I guess I was wrong. Well thank you for all the reviews and please excuse any lengthy updates in the future. I work a lot but I always try to find time to write my stories. Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Introductions and Class Projects

Yugi Motou stood at his locker trying desperately to figure out the combination. He thought back to what happened earlier that morning. Of all the places in the world he ended up in the school with a guy who looked almost exactly like him. Yugi jumped when the bell rang and he headed towards his first class. As a favor he requested a tour of the school the day before and knew which class room to go to. As soon as he walked in he headed straight to the back hoping to blend in and disappear.

Mrs. Meoka stepped forward and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "Ok, class, welcome to a new year. I trust your summer was most enjoyable and I trust you can't wait to as you like to say get the hell out of here." The class chuckled and she flipped open her clipboard, "Ah I see we have a new face among us. Yugi Motou?"

Yugi sunk down in his seat and shook his head. He slowly stood up and cautiously made his way towards the front of the class, "Hi, I'm Yugi. I just moved here from America." He couldn't stand all the eyes staring at him and he glanced at Mrs. Meoka pleading to sit down again. She nodded and he returned to his seat as quickly as he could.

"Ok, class since some of the classes have been switched from last year we are going to do a little project called Meet a stranger make a friend." She was answered with a chorus of groans, "Unless you'd like to start the year off with a pop quiz?" the groaning ceased to exist and she smiled, "Ok, here's how it goes. I have put all your names into a hat and I will have each of you draw a name. Once you have your partners you are to discuss your favorite things what you like the best your favorite food where you like to go and so on. Whoever can trade the most information in exactly 2 weeks will win a free pass out of school for a whole day."

"Hey, Yami has she flipped her lid? Everyone knows everyone else in here. Well save the new kid but still." Jou whispered.

Yami wasn't listening. Instead he was hoping with all his might he would choose Yugi's name. There was something about him that…that…he couldn't describe it.

"Ok, class here we go." Mrs. Meoka walked around and soon the class started pairing up. She reached Yugi and he slowly reached into the hat, "Read the name out loud please."

Yugi weakly spoke, "I have chosen Yami Astanoshi." He glanced in his look-alikes direction thinking he would receive a scowl or a glare or something but he was surprised to see a smile.

"Ok, class, that's it. You can start now but I'm afraid that class is already over." Mrs. Meoka spoke just as the bell rang, "We can start on the information exchange first thing tomorrow. See you later."

Yami gathered his books and followed the others out of the class room, "Hey guys wait up. Listen I'm going to invite Yugi to eat lunch with us kay?"

"What for?" Bakura asked? (yes even in my story he's still an ass)

Yami glared at Bakura, "You guys ok with that?"

The others nodded and they headed to their next classes. The rest of the day went by in a blur and Yami realized that except for gym Yugi was in all his classes. Once lunch came around he and the others headed out to the courtyard. As usual Jounouchi's tray was piled over and he was having a hard time balancing it in his hands. He and Seto were sitting next to one another under the willow tree, "Hey where's Mokuba?" Jou asked.

"Oh, he's sitting with his friends in the lunch room. He told me that he didn't want to bother me while we're at school. Sometimes I don't know about that kid." Seto chuckled, "Oh hey Yami isn't that Yugi?" he looked up and sure enough the small boy was sitting in the tree. His nose lost in a book once again.

"Hey Yugi what are you doing up there?" Jounouchi yelled up.

Yugi's head shot up and he felt himself fall backwards. He waited to feel the ground under his back but didn't. Yugi opened his eyes and found he was looking into a pair of crimson eyes. It was Yami. Yugi's cheeks grew dark red, "Thank you." Was all he could say.

Yami carefully set him down and felt a chill down his spine, "Oh Anzu alert." He turned around and saw the class slut strutting towards him, "What do you want Anzu?"

"Oh Yami is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" Anzu purred in Yami's ear.

"For your information, Anzu I went out with you for one week freshman year and I dumped you as well. I consider that an ended relationship. So stop saying that you're my girlfriend." Yami stood back and folded his arms across his chest.

Anzu for the moment seemed to get the picture and strutted off shaking her ass the whole way.

"Remind me again why you went out with her?" Ryou asked biting into his apple and laying with his head in Bakura's lap.

"It was a dare, remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey um, Yugi would you like to come over to my place tonight. You know that way we can get to work on the project?" Yami asked the young man who was sitting against the tree still reading the book, 'He must really like to read.' He thought to himself.

Yugi didn't bother to look up, "Only if you come with me to the hospital. I need to visit my grandfather and make sure it's ok with him." He answered.

Yami went silent for several seconds, "Your grandfather's in the hospital? I'm sorry to hear that. What about your parents?"

Yugi's head shot up and he gave Yami a look that sent chills down Yami's spine, "I don't want to discuss that right now." He answered.

"I'm sorry. Um, why don't I meet you at the school entrance at the end of the day?" Yami suggested.

"Sounds fine with me." Yugi stood up and headed back into school, "I guess I'll see you later."

"What do you think that was all about?" Seto asked stealing a fry from Jonouchi's tray.

"I don't know." Yami answered, "But I'm going to find out."

Akkadia: Ok chapter 2 finished and ready to go!

Kanna: Is that a cliffy?

Akkadia: Beats me.

Yami: come on Yugi, you've been on that thing all day!

Yugi: (plugs in second controller) there now stop whining!

Yami: (clueless expression) You mean there was a second controller there this whole time?

Akkadia: Yami, you're the one who picked it out!

Yami: Oh, yeah!

Kanna: Oh brother! Well 3 reviews chapter 3!


	3. The Hospital Visit gone wrong

Akkadia: I can't believe it. People actually like this story.

Kanna: I can't believe it either!

Yami: (currently dueling Yugi) I can't believe people like any of your stories!

Yugi: Come on she's got some good ones.

Akkadia: Thank you Yugi

Kanna: Well just like always Akkadia doesn't own anything. Never has and sure as hell never will.

Akkadia: Uh ok, thank you Kanna. Now that my disclaimer is taken care of, on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I'm really glad people like this story. I've actually had this idea for over a month now but never had any time to work on it. I do now so I'm glad you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I'm hoping to make this story one of my greatest. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The hospital visit gone wrong

Yami waited patiently for the last bell to ring. Once the day ended he headed straight to his locker and pulled out his books. Afterwards he headed to the front entrance. Yugi was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes Yami spotted his shorter lookalike and smiled, "Yugi over here!" he waited for a moment and sure enough Yugi saw him, "So you want to go to the hospital first is that right?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." Yugi slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to a row of bushes and pulled out a skateboard. He set it down and rode down the road, "Since I can't run that fast I taught myself how to skateboard. It's quicker and fun too." He did an Ollie and landed perfectly.

Yami smiled, "Do you know any tricks?" he asked.

"Yeah a few. In fact I have a half-pike ramp behind my house. I practice every once in a while. But I mainly use this thing for travel. That is until I'm old enough to get my driver's license."

Yami jogged to keep up and the two of them reached Domino Hospital. He waited for Yugi to stash his skateboard (where ever skateboards can be stashed, lol!) and the two of them walked inside.

"Hi Yugi, nice to see you again." The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Hey Susia!" Yugi returned the smile, "I'm going to see my grandfather ok." He led Yami to the elevator. The two of them rode to the 4th floor and walked out. Yugi walked down the hall and stopped in front of room 486. He opened the door, "Hey grandpa!"

Yami hesitantly followed Yugi into the room. He stopped when he saw the sight before him. Yugi's grandfather was lying in the hospital bed nearly as pale as his sheets. Numerous machines surrounded him and his breathing was weak and shallow, "Is this your grandfather?"

Yugi chuckled, "Oh, I almost forgot, Grandpa, this is Yami Astanoshi. Yami this is my grandfather Solomon Motou."

Yami cautiously stepped forward, "Hello sir, nice to meet you."

Solomon smiled, "Likewise. Are you Yugi's new friend?"

Yami looked at Yugi and nodded, "Yes, and I'm also his partner for a school project. If it is all right with you I would like to invite Yugi over to my house. We could start on the project right away and get good credits."

Solomon nodded, "Yes, that's fine." He turned to face his grandson, "Uh, Yugi, do me a favor and go and fetch yourself a soda or something for you and your friend. I would like to talk to Yami here alone."

Yugi took the hint, "Sure Grandpa, I'll be right back." He left the room knowing what was going to happen.

Solomon's smile faded into a frown, "Listen and listen good young man. Yugi has gone through a lot through his life. If you do so much as make him frown I will know and you will pay the price, understood?" for a weak old man Yugi's grandpa has grown scary looking.

Yami nodded, "I understand sir and I have no intention of hurting your grandson. I want to be his friend." He jumped when the door opened again, "Hey Yugi."

Yugi tossed Yami a can of pop and tapped on his tab, "It settles the fizzing." He explained seeing the quizzical look Yami was throwing at him.

Yami just shrugged and opened his pop. His eyes immediately began to water from the carbonation. He coughed and smiled, "I think I drank it a little too fast."

Solomon chuckled, "Well Yugi, why don't you and Yami start working on the project then. You can't come visit me tomorrow. I'm afraid I have some more tests to go through. Now don't get your hopes down my boy. It's just my weekly check up."

"Oh ok, grandpa. Yugi walked up and carefully wrapped his arms around his grandfather, "I'll see you sometime later this week then." He grabbed his soda and looked at Yami, "Well, let's get going." He led Yami out of the room and down the hallway.

"So, Yugi, if you don't mind me asking um…"

"He has a weak heart. The doctors know his time is drawing near and I'm sorry to say I don't want to accept that." Yugi answered knowing what Yami was about to ask.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yami pressed the down button and the two of them waited patiently for the elevator to reach their floor. When the doors flew open the two boys walked in and to their surprise were the only ones riding. Normally elevators were packed. Yami just shrugged and pressed the L button. The shaft jerked and hissed. Suddenly it stopped hard and jolted, "Oh no, that doesn't sound good."

Yugi looked up to see they were stuck between the second and first floor, "Don't tell me the elevator stopped."

Yami nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Trying to lighten the mood Yugi responded, "I told you not to tell me!" he fell to his knees, "Oh this is not good."

"Oh, don't worry, someone's bound to realize the elevator's stuck." Yami reached over for the emergency phone, "Hello? Yes we're stuck in the first elevator. Yes, it's jammed between the first and second floor. Ok, thank you." He placed the phone back in the hatch, "Don't worry they're sending someone." He glanced over to see Yugi trembling, "Yugi what's wrong?"

Yugi looked up with a white face, "I'm claustrophobic, Yami." He started shaking.

Yami unsure of what to do walked over, "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Yeah, make sure I don't pass out." Yugi's words were almost drowned out by the grumbling of his stomach, "I'm so hungry." His cheeks suddenly went from white to red.

Yami reached into his backpack, which he still had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a bag of Doritos, "Here eat these. You need them more then I do." When Yugi refused Yami grew stubborn, "You're skin and bones Yugi. Don't think we can't see under the uniform. Now eat these before I have to force feed you."

Yugi with much hesitation accepted the chips and slowly began eating the snack, "Well, why don't we pass the time by starting on that project." He pulled out a spiral and pencil, "I've got an idea. Why don't we write down a list of all the things we'd want to know about one another, and we can also write a brief biography. That could help."

Yami took the hint and pulled out a slip of paper and a pencil, "Ok, you make a list of everything you want to know about me and I'll do the same. But first I'm going to write by biography first." He placed his pencil to his chin then smiled. After about ten minutes Yami looked down and read what he had written.

(A/N: Ok, keep in mind this is just my picture of Yami. I know most of this won't be right so bear with me ok. I'm just going to give you my best shot.)

Name: Yami Astonoshi

Age: 17

Birthday: October 18, 1988.

Height: 5'4

Weight: 129 lbs.

Eye color: crimson

Hair color: (you really have to ask)

Interests: (will be answered through questionnaire)

Hobbies: (will be answered through quiestionnaire)

Yami decided what he had written would be fine for now. He looked over to see Yugi writing down his list of questions for him. He was already on his second page and he could tell Yugi had quite a few brewing his mind.

Akkadia: (rereads and smiles) I think I didn't do to bad considering I'm going on about 2 and half hours of sleep.

Kanna: Forgive my Hikari, she's swamped with work again.

Yugi: (Just beat Yami): When is she ever not?

Akkadia: true.

Yami: (speechless)

Kanna: what's wrong with him?

Akkadia: Um, everything?

Yami: (snaps back to reality and takes off) Say that to my face you knuckle head!

Akkadia: see ya (woosh!)

Kanna: Oh, brother! 3 reviews chapter 4!


	4. Rescuing Yugi

1Akkadia: I can't believe it. People actually like this story.

Kanna: playing Minesweeper on my new laptop I can't believe it either

Akkadia: are you done playing yet?

Kanna: has lost for about the 10 millionth time why?

Akkadia: cause I'm sure my reviewers are going to want me to type up this chapter

Kanna: Oh, sorry hands akkadia the computer

Akkadia: Thank you

Kanna: Hey where's Yami and Yugi?

Akkadia: Oh, I sent them out for pizza

Yami: walks in Hey we're back!

Yugi: That was good!

Akkadia: What the hell, did you guys get the pizza?

Yugi: we sure did and man was it good!

Kanna: You guys you weren't supposed to eat it on your own!

Yugi+Yami: Oops

Akkadia Just for that I'm making you both do my disclaimer

Yami+Yugi: Akkadia doesn't own anything except about 60 empty pizza boxes so don't sue

Akkadia: SIXTY!

Kanna: Uh, Yami Yugi I'd run while you have the time. On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, sooooooo sorry for taking to fu(k!n9 long with this chapter. I've been extremely busy and I just got a new lap top. Keep in mind the only places I can post are at an out of town library and a friend's house. (I don't have internet) So if I don't get the next few chapter's up soon you'll know why. Ok, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and dedicate the last chapter to everyone who is claustrophobic.

Trust me I know how you feel, I'm the same. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Rescuing Yugi

Yami glanced over to see Yugi being helped out of the elevator. He was white in the face and breathing shallowly. He looked like he had just been pulled out of the water after nearly drowning.

"Hey are you ok son?" the man said.

Yugi looked up slightly flushed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little scared, and I'm also Claustrophobic."

"Well, next time, you and your friend be careful." The man walked off.

"Hey, are you sure, you're ok Yugi?" Yami asked out of concern.

Yugi turned to face Yami slightly angry, "I told you I'm fine. Stop treating me like a kid. I can take care of myself!" a split second later he sighed, "I'm sorry Yami. It's just I can't stand it when people think I'm too small to take care of myself."

"No apology needed. Come on we need to get to my house before it gets dark." He headed towards the door and waited for Yugi to grab his skateboard.

Yugi pulled out his board and began to roll down the sidewalk on it, "So where do you live anyway?" he asked slowing down to a stop. But before he could stop completely he hit a rock and the board flipped out right out from under him, "Ow!" Yugi clutched his ankle.

Yami ran to his side, "Yugi are you ok. How is your ankle?"

"It's ok, I think I just twisted it." Yugi stood up, "I'll be ok." as soon as he said it he fell again, "Maybe I won't."

Yami took Yugi's arm, "Here, use me as a crutch. So you wanted to know where I live.? You know the place called snob hill?" Yami asked hesitantly

"Yeah."

"Well, I live pretty much in the center of it."

Yugi stopped and looked at him, "Wait are you trying to tell me that you're rich?"

"Shh, don't say that out loud. The only ones who know are Joey and the others. Even Tea doesn't know and she's not going to know either." Yami looked around making sure no one was close enough to hear him.

"Oh, sorry." Yugi looked down at his board, "Are you sure I'll be welcome there though?"

"Of course, I mean Joey goes to Seto's house all the time and Joey lives in the area complete opposite of snob hill." Yami responded pulling out his cell phone.

"You mean Joey lives on slob hill right?" Yugi suggested.

Yami just chuckled and pulled out his cell phone, "I'm going to call my driver, all right."

"Yeah, sure if-driver?" Yugi looked at Yami.

"Yeah, driver. My house is quite a ways away and at this pace will be there by noon tomorrow.." he punched in a number. After a while he flipped his phone shut, "I forget, it's his day off. Hmm, I know." he flipped his phone open and punched in another number, "Hey Seto, are you still in town? Well, would you mind asking your driver if he could come pick me and Yugi up? We're about 4 blocks away from the hospital. I'll explain everything later. Ok, thanks a lot." he flipped his phone shut and turned to face Yugi, "How's the ankle?" he asked sitting down on the curb next to Yugi.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now. When I first started riding I fell like that all the time. The only reason why I fell now though is because that was a dumbass rock in my way."

Yami was taken aback. Had he just heard Yugi swear? Yami never thought Yugi was that type of person. He appeared too innocent to be like that. The next thing he heard made him laugh out loud.

"Yami, if you want to look at your reflection, go look in the mirror."

Yami blinked, "Huh, what, what are you talking about?"

"You're creeping me out with all this staring." Yugi answered shuddering.

Yami looked away red-faced, "Sorry I guess I was spacing out or something." he answered. He looked up to see a white limo pulling up, "That's Seto's limo," he stood up and helped Yugi to his feet.

The two of them walked over to the limo and climbed in. No surprise to Yami, Joey was there as well, "Hey guys what's up!" the blonde asked eating a butterfinger bar.

"Joey how many is that now?" Seto asked

"Um, 13 why?"

Yami slid in and smirked, "13 candy bars or 13 times you've eaten today?"

Joey glared at Yami, "13 candy bars. What's it to ya." he looked over to see Yugi, "Hey what's he doing with you?"

Yugi's face grew red with embarrassment, "What's it to ya?' he asked mocking Joey.

"Leave him alone Joey. Yugi's my partner for the project remember." Yami said.

Joey smiled, "I'm just teasing you, Yugi."

Yugi returned the smile, "It's ok, I'm used to it by now." he rolled up his pant leg and noticed his ankle was starting to swell. He tapped Yami on the shoulder.

Yami looked down and gasped, "Is it ok?"

Seto looked over, "What happened Yugi?"

Yugi blushed, "I fell off my skateboard, that's all. It's no big deal."

"No big deal my ass. Seto, would you mind if we go to your house and get an ice pack, that swelling needs to go down." Yami said.

"Sure no problem." Seto answered.

Yami looked over to see Yugi starting to breathe shallowly. Without thinking he rolled down the window. Moments later he noticed Yugi beginning to calm down, "You're ok now." he noticed Seto and Joey giving him quizzical looks, "He's a claustrophobic."

"Oh, well we're here." Seto climbed out and noticed Yugi was starting to grow teary eyed, "Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi looked at the house across the street from Seto's, "That house, I...I used to live in that house..." He turned to see Yami and the others looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

Kanna Ok, that's it for this chapter.

Akkadia: Aren't you guys done yet?

Yami: you should have been more specific about the pizzas. He and Yugi are doing a pile of dishes left over from the week.

Yugi: I'm getting tired of this.

Akkadia: You should have thought of that before you ate all my pizzas and used all that money.

Kanna: Oh brother, well 3 reviews chapter 5!

A/N: Ok, I'm going to stop there. Sorry again that it took so long, but keep in mind that if I get the reviews, the next chapter will be up a hell of a lot sooner. Thank you for your patience and your reviews.


	5. Yugi's past pt 1

1Akkadia: Hey guys! Is leaning over a stack of applications I've been busy looking for a job.

Kanna: walks in with a new stack and slams it on the table I've brought you some more.

Akkadia: jaw drops Your joking right?

Kanna: Nope

Yugi: we're finally done!

Yami: that took us all week!

Akkadia: from now on, if I want pizza I'm getting it myself. Oh, by the way, I don't own any Yugioh characters or the game capsule monsters. I only own the story idea, so don't sue!

Kanna: Oh brother on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I was starting to have writers block for this story, but I think I'm over it. This chapter is going to be extremely confusing so you may want to read it twice. I almost confused myself when I wrote it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 5!

Chapter 5 Yugi's past pt 1

Yugi was sitting in Seto Kaiba's living room with an ice pack on his ankle. He had been sitting in the living room for nearly an hour.

Yami walked out carrying two glasses of lemonade, "Hey how's the ankle doing?"

Yugi lifted the ice pack to reveal a red but no longer swollen ankle, "It still hurts but I'll be ok. Where's Joey and Seto?"

"Joey's in the kitchen making dinner and Seto is working on his laptop. I just hope Joey doesn't eat it all." Yami said.

"I heard that, Yami!" Joey said from the kitchen.

Yami chuckled, "So are you going to explain the fact that you claim you lived in the house next door?"

Yugi looked up at his friend, "Not yet." Yugi was trying to stall telling his friends why he burst out the way he did. He took a sip of his lemonade.

Seto walked in, "Hey, Yami don't you need to call your parents and let them know where you are?"

Yami sipped his lemonade and shook his head, "No, they're both on a trip...again."

Yugi looked at the two of them clueless...

Seto smiled, "Yami's parents were rivals with my step-father and have a big company of their own. When I took over Kaiba Corp, I met Yami and he explained to his parents that I didn't want any trouble. They had created the game Capsule monsters, and it was kind of a battle between the two companies. But I make my fair share of money and so do the Astanoshis'"

Yugi nodded understanding. He sniffed the air and felt his stomach grumble, "Hey Joey whatever you're cooking, it smells delicious!"

Joey walked out wearing a chef's hat, and an apron that clearly stated, 'Don't hate me cuz, I'm sexy.', "Thanks Yugi, I hope you're all hungry. I made my famous Wheeler casserole."

"Your own recipe I'm guessing?" Yami asked as he felt his stomach grumble.

"Actually no, it's a recipe from my grandma. Something she left for my sister and I to remember her by." Joey said as he pulled out his wallet. He looked at a picture of him and a girl with long flowing brown hair.

"Is that your sister?" Yugi asked noticing the picture, "She's very pretty."

"Thanks. She lives with our mom in Kyoto. (Don't know right now just making something up, lol)" Joey placed the picture back in his wallet and placed the wallet back in his pocket, "Come on, let's go eat before my masterpiece gets cold."

The four boys were about to enter the kitchen when the front door opened, "Seto, I'm home!"

Seto walked out to the front parlor, "You're late, Mokuba. I was starting to get worried."

Mokuba took off his uniform jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, "Sorry, bro. I was at the arcade talking to some of my friends."

"Mokuba you spent all summer there. You couldn't go through one week of school before going back?" Joey asked from the kitchen.

"It's not that. It's just there's this girl who wanted to meet me and she would only agree to meet me there." Mokuba explained, obviously blushing .

Seto chuckled. He had forgotten, that Mokuba was no longer a little kid, "Ok, sorry pal. Are you hungry?"

Mokuba was about to answer when his stomach did the talking for him, "Does that answer your question?"

The boys just laughed and sat down to eat. After quite a long period of silence Yugi could feel his stomach starting to rumble. Seconds later he let out a rather loud belch. The silence was shattered with a roar of laughter. Yugi could feel his cheeks grow red, "Excuse me."

Once everyone had, had their fill of Joey's casserole and the banana cream pie for dessert, they all filed into the living room and sat down. Mokuba was sitting in the recliner, Yami was sitting on the love seat with Yugi next to him, Seto was sitting on the couch with Joey laying down with his head in Seto's lap.

"Ok, Yugi, _now_ would you like to tell us why you nearly jumped out of your skin earlier today?" Yami asked.

Yugi weakly chuckled, "It was nothing. I just made a mistake. I thought that was my old house. Turns out I was wrong."

"Your not telling us the whole truth Yugi." Seto said. Even though he was the president of his own major company, Seto Kaiba would be an amazing therapist. Whenever Joey had a problem, he had no trouble wiggling it out of Joey and getting him to talk. Yugi here was no exception, "Now come on,

Yugi took a deep breath and began to concentrate on his forgotten glass of lemonade, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"How do you know, Yugi. Our town has been through a lot, so almost nothing could surprise us." Mokuba said. They had introduced the two of them over dinner and explained the situation.

Yugi began to twiddle his thumbs, "Well, the thing is, someone is out to kill me."

"WHAT!"...

Akkadia: I'm going to stop there

Readers and Reviewers: Pointing Samuari swords at Akkadia

Akkadia: I get the point, I'll keep going

Yugi chuckled, "I knew you guys were going to say that."

"Yugi, why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what you're talking about."

Yugi took a deep breath, "Ok, it all started when my dad took on a second business partner. His name was Eric Trussler and I didn't like him one bit. I knew he was trouble the first moment I saw him. You see, my parents told me that when they pass away I would inherit the company as well as nearly have a billion dollars. They told me that if I chose to, I could sell the company to someone else but keep my inheritance money to help me through college, work, life what have you. My mom knew I wouldn't want to continue the business to they decided they would find someone who would be willing to take over and keep the game going. So Eric Trussler was hired. I knew there was something up, because I actually listened in on one of his phone calls and I didn't like what I heard one bit...

FLASHBACK

Yugi was walking in his house when the phone rang, "Hello, Motou residence, Yugi speaking..."

"Yes, could I speak to Eric Trussler, please?" the caller responded.

"One moment, Mr. Trussler, there's a phone call for you." Yugi yelled upstairs where he knew Eric was sitting in his office.

"I'll take it in my office." Eric yelled back and picked up the extension, "Hang up now Yugi."

Yugi placed the button down but didn't hang up. Instead out of curiosity he put the phone on speaker pulled out his tape recorder and listened...

(Ok, the phone conversations from here on will be written out like my intro's and conclusions...)

Caller: Where the hell have you been?

Eric: Hey don't give me any of that bullshit, I've been working you should know that.

Caller: I figured that, but why haven't you returned any of my calls.

Eric: Because that little spiky haired pipsqueak is always by the phone waiting for a call from his parents. They're both on a trip right now and they asked if I could keep any eye on him while they're gone.

Caller: When will they be back?

Eric: They won't be back.

Caller: You mean to tell me, you've already set it up?

Eric: Better believe it. Now all I have to do is get rid of the little brat and the money and company will be mine!

Caller: wait, doesn't Motou have his father-in-law still?

Eric: that old bastard's sick. He's not going to last long either.

Caller: sound's good. Now what are we going to do about the kid?

Eric: Oh, don't worry, I've got something planned. I'm going to take Yugi out tonight and treat him like a prince, then I will make sure it's the best night of his life, not to mention, the last night of his life...

Yugi stopped the recorder turned off the speaker and took off on his skateboard to the police station. All the while he played the tape over and over again...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Once the police heard the tape, they searched the most recent deaths and I found out that my parents had been murdered. To this day the police have no suspects except Eric Trussler and he took a lie detector test. He passed so his slate was wiped clean for the moment."

"Where is this Eric guy now?" Joey asked.

"Well, the police decided they need to catch this guy in the act and they told me to go with him that night. They told me to take a device with me that would locate me the minute I pushed the button. So I did. He took me out to dinner and took me to a game arcade and let me spend as much of his money as I wanted. On our way home he pulled over on the side of the road and told me to get out of the car. I knew then and there he was up to something and I pressed the bottom. I climbed out of the car and said, 'Thanks, I need to go to the bathroom and I didn't think I could hold till we got home.' I took off running toward some bushes so he would think I need some privacy. I had to time it just right. Once I did my business, I knew I had to stall just a little bit. I walked back to the car and I could see something behind Eric's back...

Akkadia: Ok, I knew you people are going to kill me, but I have to stop there...

Kanna: Is currently working on Kingdom Hearts 2 and is trying to fight a bunch of HeartlessI I can't do this!

Yugi: Here let me try. takes the controller, pushes a few buttons and all the Heartless are gone. there you are...

Kanna: drops her jaw

Yami: chuckles I guess they don't call you the king of games for nothing.

Akkadia: shakes her head and continues on her applications 3 reviews chapter 6!


	6. Yugi's past pt 2

1Akkadia: Lifts a heavy box Ow my back!

Kanna: Hey everyone my hikari's working again.

Akkadia: Yeah, it's only a temp job though.

Yugi: It's still a job!

Akkadia: true. Hey where's Yami?

Yami: from the kitchen in here. I'm making dinner.

Akkadia: are you serious? You're actually cooking?

Yami: Yeah, got a problem with it.?

Akkadia: No, it's just I can't use my pay check money to buy new appliances and dishes. In other words, don't blow anything up!

Yami: Hey Akkadia, I have an idea.

Akkadia: I'm afraid to ask...All right what is it?

Yami: If I don't burn this food then you have to do what every I say for a whole day.

Akkadia: Your on! shakes Yami's hand I'm going to go get a glass of water. walks into the kitchen and turns up the oven just a tad I'm so cruel! Oh, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own a sore back!

A/N: Ok, as you can tell from my intro, I have a temporary job! It's from 2 in the afternoon til 10 at night! Well thanks to everyone for the reviews and I apologize for all my goddamn cliffies, I can't help it! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 6!

Chapter 6 Yugi's past pt 2

Yugi took a long sip of his lemonade. He waited for someone to say something.

The irritating silence was finally broken when Mokuba spoke up, "What did Eric have hidden?" he asked. Curiousity flooding the tone of his voice.

"Well..." Yugi continued.

FLASHBACK (CONTD)

Yugi slowed his pace as he approached Eric, "So, um, did my parents say when they were going to be back?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them..." Eric responded slyly. He pulled whatever was behind his back out and suddenly attacked him.

Yugi could feel something tighten around his throat and he couldn't breathe. It felt like he was being strangled. His head started to swim and everything around him went black. Hours, minutes, who knows how much time went by. But when he opened his eyes again, he was in the hospital...

END OF FLASHBACK

Yugi took a sip of his lemonade and winced when he realized the forgotten liquid was no longer refreshingly cold, "So, that's what happened. The police arrived almost the minute I blacked out and arrested Eric for attempt for murder."

"Did anyone ever find out who killed your parents?" Seto asked, stroking Joey's hair. The blonde had drifted off to sleep, "You'll have to forgive him. He was in another fight with his dad yesterday and he was up all night crying."

Yugi only smiled, "It's ok. As for your question, no they haven't found the murderer."

"Yugi is this person after you as well?" Yami asked.

Yugi brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "I think so. You see the house next door is almost identical to the house I lived in. I reacted the way I did because it reminded me of what happened in my old house." he felt stupid then and there.

Yami just smiled, "Don't let yourself down Yugi." He placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

Mokuba sat up and took Yugi's lemonade glass and walked into the kitchen. After he had rinsed it out and placed it in the dishwasher he headed back out to the living room to find Yugi sound asleep, coincidently on Yami's lap, "He must be tired."

"Yeah, he literally just keeled over and fell asleep right on my lap. You can tell he's out for good." Yami without realizing it began to stroke Yugi's bangs. They felt

smooth in his fingers. What was it with this boy? He felt his legs beginning to tingle, "Oh, man my legs are falling asleep."

Seto chuckled, "Now you know how I feel." Joey was still asleep on his lap.

Yami returned the chuckled, "Do you still call him puppy dog?" he asked. Puppy dog was Seto's pet name for Joey when they were just friends.

Seto nodded, "Yeah as a matter of fact I do."

Almost as if on cue, Joey rolled off the couch and onto the floor letting out a puppy like yelp.

Seto, Mokuba and Yami looked at each other and busted out laughing. The large noise caused Joey to snap awake, "Aw, man why did you wake me up, I was having the greatest dream."

"I bet I know who you were dreaming about," Mokuba teased causing his friend to grow red in the face.

Yami chuckled and looked down. To his surprise Yugi was still sound asleep. But his breathing had grown more shallow. Instinct overtook him and he placed a hand on the small boy's forehead, "Seto, could you get your thermometer?"

Mokuba stood up, "I'll go and get it." he ran upstairs and came back down minutes later, "Here Yami." he handed the tool to Yami.

"Thanks." Yami placed the thermometer into Yugi's mouth being careful not to wake him up. After about a minute the instrument beeped. Yami gently pulled it out and looked, "Damn!"

Joey was just beginning to get over his lack of sleep, "What, what's wrong dude?"

"Yugi's got a fever it it's no cough type of fever either." the thermometer had read 103 degrees.

Seto immediately stood up, "Lay him here on the couch. Mokuba go and get and extra blanket, Joey go into the kitchen and get a cold compress, we should have some in the freezer," he watched as the two boys went off to do their tasks before turning to Yami, "I need you to try and wake him up, explain to him what is wrong and see if he feels sick to his stomach or anything like that."

Yami nodded, "What are you going to do?"

Seto was already on his phone, "I'm going to call my doctor."

Yami only nodded again before kneeling in front of the couch. Being as gentle as he could he began to shake Yugi, "Yugi, hey Yugi type to wake up pal."

Mokuba came down stairs with a thick blue blanket, "Here this is the thickest I could find." he handed the blanket, to Yami.

Joey came out of the kitchen with a cold compress in hand. He walked over and carefully placed the compress on Yugi's forehead.

The coldness shocked Yugi and his eyes snapped open, "Stop please!"

Joey removed the compress, "Sorry pal, but you're burning up."

"I'm fine I just need some re..." Yugi tried to respond but he was interrupted by his own coughing fit. His entire body began to shake.

Yami immediately reacted and gently pushed Yugi back down on the couch, "Let us take care of you, ok?"

Yugi nodded not wanting to fight, considering he had hardly any energy at the moment...

Akkadia: Ok, I'm going to stop there, cause I need to get some sle... falls asleep before she can finish.

Kanna: Please forgive my hikari if this chapter sucked. She's been pretty busy with work and stuff.

Yugi: Hey Yami is dinner done yet?

Yami: Not yet, it probably won't be done till next chapter.

Kanna: What in the world are you making?

Yami: You won't find out unless Akkadia gets her reviews

Yugi: 3 reviews chapter 7!


	7. Yugi's confession Yami's offer

1Akkadia: Hi everyone!

Kanna: I see you're in a good mood

Akkadia: Yeah, so what?

Kanna: holds her hands up in defense Hey Yami, how's dinner coming, I'm getting hungry?

Yami: walks out wearing Joey's apron It's ready!

Everyone: file into the kitchen to find a black chicken in the middle of the table

Akkadia: I won the bet!

Yami: No you didn't. I didn't burn it!

Kanna: Uh, Yami, actually you did.

Yami: Oh man! Well is it any good?

Akkadia: I'm not exactly a fan of burnt chicken.

Yugi: Well, what can we do with it?

Joey: pops in I'll eat it!

Kanna: why am I not surprised! Lol, well Akkadia doesn't own yugioh!

Akkadia: sees Yami trying to sneak away Get your cute butt back here. You owe me!

Yugi: smiles Don't worry Yami, I help you get through this. On with the fic!

A/N: Hmm, what should I do? Well, if you want to know what Yami will have to do, you'll have to read the chapter! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Oh, I have one favor to ask. One of my previous unfinished stories Tearstained Raindrops might get updated soon. I just want to see if anyone could tell me I they think I should update. If you review just put a yes or no. Thanks, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 7!

Chapter 7 Yugi's confession Yami's offer

Yami was sitting outside on Seto's veranda. He reached into his bookbag and pulled out the list he had made for Yugi. Yami decided to look over it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. Yami stood up dropping the sheet of paper back into his bag, "What's up?"

Seto walked over to his friend, "He's going to be fine. He just needs a lot of rest. He just has the flu, but the doctor insisted he not be moved."

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Seto said leading Yami into the house and up the stairs, "He's in the second to last room down the right."

Yami nodded and made his way down the hall. He walked into the designated room to see Yugi laying in the bed. He was awake and looking at his textbook, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Yugi winced at the word, 'kiddo', but smiled nonetheless, "Hey yourself."

Yami walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, "You gave us quite a scare there for a moment."

Yugi's smile was replaced with a look of guilt, "I'm sorry."

Yami captured Yugi's former smile and placed it on his own features, "Don't be. Listen, is there anything that you need from your house. Seto's doctor insisted you don't leave from here. Don't worry, we can call the school and get you excused. Believe me, Seto has connections with the headmaster."

Yugi closed his textbook, "I didn't think it had come down to this." his eyes evidently avoiding Yami's from some unknown reason.

Yami glanced up, "What do you mean?"

"There's something else I need to tell you." Yugi's eyes finally focusing on Yami's, "The disease my grandfather is suffering from is currently developing in my own body. I know because I did some research on it. Not only that, but my grandfather explained to me that when he was only 8 he suffered from a severe heart attack. None of it made any sense to my greatgrandparents because grandpa was one of the healthiest looking boys in town. He also told me around my age he developed a certain sickness that seemed like the flu. After that maybe 10 years later, he went into a coma. The doctors were dumbfounded when he awoke no more then 2 months later. The confusing health risks seemed to cease for the time being. That is until he turned 48. He began to suffer chest pains. It started out small but it gradually built up to the point where he felt like he was having a heart attack. Without hesitation, we put him in the hospital. But the doctors couldn't figure out the problem. Grandpa was sent home and continued on with his life. Grandpa is now 60. He has been going to the hospital on and off since that day. It wasn't until he collapsed right in the middle of the street nearly getting run over did the doctors agree to let him stay in the hospital for good." Yugi took a sip of water from the night stand, "So far I have suffered the same symptoms. Including ones that I know grandpa kept from me."

Yami was speechless. His dry mouth was moistened by a touch of his own saliva that was lingering on the back of his tongue, "Yugi what are you trying to say? Are you saying that you have a sickness in you that can't be cured?"

Yugi just nodded, "I kept this a secret for so long but I had a feeling I could trust you."

Yami subconsciously took a hold of Yugi's hand, "Of course you can trust me. I'm not the kind of person who would make you feel alone. I promise. But you have to promise me somethingYugi. I know that it will be hard. But promise me that you will let us take care of you. You said yourself that you're pretty much living on your own. With out a job how can you take care of yourself?"

"I'm fine on that matter. The government promised to help provide for me til I turn 18. It's like I have a surrogate family, you know?" Yugi spoke placing the forgotten textbook on the floor, not caring where it fell at that moment.

"Well, did you need anything from your house? Clothes, papers, money?"

"Well, I appreciate Mokuba lending me some of his clothes but I feel sort of awkward wearing someone else's clothing. Know what I mean?" Yugi replied sheepishly, "But if I make a list and tell you where it is, would you mind fetching a few things for me?"

Yami smiled, "I wouldn't mind one bit. Just let me know when you're done making the list. I'm going back downstairs to ask Seto if he can get is driver to take me to your place. Oh, by the way where do you live?"

"Oh, it's the game shop, Kame Games, you know over on Yulestine drive."

"Oh, I know that place. It's just about a mile south of my Dad's factory." Yami walked over to the door, "Just call when you're done." He left the room leaving Yugi alone to make out his list. He wandered around the mansion in search of Seto. He found is friend sitting in the living room typing away on his laptop, "Hey can I get a favor?"

"What do you need?" The brown-haired, blue- eyed business man asked not taking his eyes away from the screen nor his fingers away from the keys.

"Can you get your driver to take me over to The Kame Game shop?"

Seto stopped typing, "What do you need over there?"

Yami sat down, "It's were Yugi lives. I offered to go there and pick him up a few clothes and some other things he's writing down right now."

"Uh sure." he pulled out his cell-phone and after a few yes's, no's and fine be here in 45 minutes, he hung up, "My driver is getting gas for the limo but he should be here to pick you up in about 45 minutes to an hour."

Yami nodded, "That should give Yugi plenty of time to make out his list," he stood up, "I'm going back upstairs to see if he is done yet." He turned heel and ran up the stairs. Not bothering to knock, Yami walked in to see Yugi in the middle of the floor a small puddle of blood below him. The red substance also lingering on the side of his chin, "Yugi!"

Akkadia: I am so cruel!

Yami: (storms in with a rubber sledge hammer) All right that's it!

Yugi: Yami what are you doing?

Akkadia: (turns to see Yami just in time) Not so fast! (Everyone except Yugi and Akkadia dog pile on Yami) I know I am cruel. Yami because you lost the bet I am forcing you to never EVER try to threaten me again if I do a cliffy. Keep in mind Yugi likes acting don't you?

Yugi: (fake tears in his eyes holding an oscar statue) you like me you really like me!

Kanna: (just shakes her head) Well 3 reviews chapter 8!


	8. An Unknown Threat

1Akkadia: (screams at the top of her lungs)I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! (Breaks down into tears)

Yugi: What's wrong Akkadia?

Yami: Oh, no here come the water works

Kanna: (knonks Yami on the head) Don't worry hikari, you'll figure out something (turns to readers) please bear with Akkadia she's having a mental break down. She's on the verge of getting kicked out of her apartment and she has no place to go!

Yami (looks guilty for the first time) Uh, oops. Uh, here akkadia I'll do the disclaimer for you! Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue.

Yugi: (hands Akkadia a tissue)

Akkadia: (sniffles) thanks Yugi. Enjoy the fic!

A/N: as you can see I'm on the verge of getting kicked out of my apartment cause I got behind on Rent. Well excuse me for getting fired for a reason that wasn't my fault. Sorry don't mean to take it out an all of you. I'm just glad I have my stories to keep my happy and my readers to keep me happier. I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me over all my stories. Ok, I've blabbed enough. I'll let you read chapter 8!

Chapter 8: The unknown threat

Yami nodded, "That should give Yugi plenty of time to make out his list," he stood up, "I'm going back upstairs to see if he is done yet." He turned heel and ran up the stairs. Not bothering to knock, Yami walked in to see Yugi in the middle of the floor a small puddle of blood below him. The red substance also lingering on the side of his chin, "Yugi!" He ran to his friend's side, "What happened, are you all right?"

Yugi looked up at him and blushed, "Sorry, I was heading to the bathroom when I started coughing. I guess in the process I bit my tongue and drew blood. I hope I didn't scare you."

Yami put up his defenses, "No, you just took me by surprise." Boy was that a lie. Yami had been scared out of his wits. 'What is it with this boy?' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Yugi handed him a piece of paper.

"This is the list of things. I also wrote where you can find the item next to it When you get there use the back entrance. The front entrance to the shop is closed right now. In fact we're currently out of business until I'm old enough to hold a job. Everything should be were I said on the list." Yugi stood up and walked into the bathroom. Once he was done he washed his hands and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. A gasped escaped from his lips. He almost didn't recognize himself. His normal pale skin seemed even more pale, his violet eyes were tired and weak looking and his normal spiky hair was dropping downward. He opened the door and walked back to his bed. Yami was already gone.

Yami meanwhile was heading downstairs, "Hey Seto, do me a favor and keep an eye on Yugi. I've got a bad feeling something wrong is going to happen."

Seto looked up surprised, "Huh? Uh yeah sure. Are you going then?"

"Yeah, your driver should be here by now." Yami walked out to the front door and opened it. Sure enough the limo had just pulled up, "Yami climbed into the limo, "Kame Games on Yulestine Drive."

"Very well sir." the driver climbed into his set and started the engine.

On the way to the shop, Yami looked over the list.

_Night clothes in top drawer_

_4 pairs of pants and 4 shirts (shirts in the closet and pants in the second to last drawer)_

_Tooth brush and paste (blue one and just the tube that's laying out)_

_A black binder (on my desk in my room)_

_A duffle bag (you can find that under my bed and fit everything in there)_

_My piggy bank (It's shaped like a Kuriboh sitting at the top of my closet)_

It didn't take long for them to pull up to the shop, "We're here sir."

Yami nodded, "Thank you." he climbed out of the vehicle and walked up the small stone path, "Just wait here. I'll be back in about 10 minutes." Yami walked around to the back and entered through the back entrance just as Yugi had instructed. He decided to get Yugi's clothes and stuffed them into the mentioned duffle bag. He then went into the bathroom and picked up the tooth brush and paste. He placed the tooth brush into a designated travel holder before putting it into the bag. Yami walked over to Yugi's closet and looked up. No wonder he chose his closet shelf as his piggy bank hiding place. No one would suspect he could reach it so there would be no point in putting it up there. Yami walked over and pulled the chair from Yugi's desk and carefully stood on it, "Oh wow!"

Yugi's shelf had figures of dragons and duel monsters, including Dark Magician (well duh! Yugi wouldn't be Yugi without something dark magiciany right lol), a summoned skull, a celtic guardian, and a buster blader. In the center of the figures was a fair sized Kuriboh

"That must be it." being as careful as he could not to knock over any of Yugi's figurines he managed to pull out the kuriboh bank. To his surprise it was rather heavy, "Wow, Yugi must have been saving up for a rainy day or something." he chuckled as he managed to get off the chair without falling, "Now let me see, the last thing is the binder." Yami looked around and saw a black binder sitting on Yugi's desk just as the list indicated. He placed the binder into the duffle bag trying to to give into temptation. Something told him he should read what's in there but knew better than to look at someone else's things without their permission, "Well I guess that's it." he headed downstairs and noticed a pile of letter's near the front door. Yami walked over and picked up the letters. They were all addressed to Yugi. Yami pulled out his cell and dialed Seto's number. After a few rings the rich teen picked up, "Hey, Seto, can you see if Yugi wants me to bring his mail too? I think there's a letter here for him that he should read right away."

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll send Mokuba upstairs." Seto replied, the faint tapping of keys could be heard from his side of the line. A few minutes later he answered, "Yugi says sure and wants to know if you found everything ok."

"Yeah, I did. I'm heading back over now. So I'll see you guys in about 20 ok." Yami hung up and made his way out to the limo. It took them almost 20 minutes to make it back to Seto's manison. When they finally arrived Yami ran into the house after nodding his thanks to Seto's driver. He headed straight to Yugi's 'room', "I'm back."

Yugi looked up from the book he had been reading earlier during school, "Oh, that was fast." he placed the book aside after marking his page, "Did you find everythng all right?"

Yami set the duffle bag on the bed minding Yugi's feet, "Yeah, I picked up your mail too" he handed the small stack of letters to Yugi.

Yugi immediately flipped through them as if searching for a particular letter. He stopped at one and pulled it out. Without hesitation he tore open the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned the text before the paper seemed to just slip from his hands, "I was afraid of this."

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked concern literally dancing in his amethyst eyes.

"There going to close the game shop for good and there's nothing I can do about it since I'm still only a minor." Yugi explained.

"But what about your grandfather. I mean I know he's sick but isn't there anything he can do?" Yami asked in hopes to help.

Yugi looked at Yami with an expression that couldn't be explained, "I haven't told him about the shop. He's got too much to worry about right now."

"Oh" was all Yami could muster. He had to remember to talk to Seto about this.

Almost as if he was reading Yami's mind Yugi spoke, "Please don't tell this to anyone ok. This is my burden and I am going to bear it."

Yami knowing it was childish but felt he had to crossed his fingers behind his back as he responded, "I promise."

Yugi continued to flip through the remaining letters and stopped on another one, "This one has no return addresss." he carefully ripped opened the envelope. He scanned the text and dropped it as if it were on fire.

Yami looked at his first curiously, "Yugi's what's wrong?" he picked up the letter and gasped as well...

Kanna: sorry folks, but Akkadia seems to have cried herself to sleep.

Akkadia: (past out on the porch swing)

Yami: What are we going to do if Akkadia gets kicked out?

Yugi: I have no idea.

Kanna: well sorry for the serious aura folks but once Akkadia gets back on her feet things should be back to normal.

Yami: Hey Kanna?

Kanna: What?

Yami: since when are things ever normal around here?

Yugi: Yami's got a point.

Kanna: Oh brother! Well 3 reviews chapter 9!


	9. Bad News in the Air

1Akkadia: Hey everyone!

Kanna: All you reviewers have put a smile on my Hikari's face!

Yami: Does that mean she's back to her normal cheery self?

Akkadia: Is there a problem with that Yami?

Yami: No..it's just...

Yugi: It's just if your back to your normal cheery self, Yami's afraid you'll find another way to torture him!

Akkadia: So you ARE afraid of me.

Kanna: Uh, Hikari, we're all afraid of you.

Akkadia: Hey! Well as usual I don't own Yugioh!

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: I can't believe it. You all really like this story. I honestly didn't think this one would go well at all. All your reviews to me make me really happy. Thank you all so much. I will try to do my part in writing good chapters to keep my readers intrigued. Just to let you all know this chapter will probably be a little short considering I'm developing a slight case of writer's block but I promise the next few will be longer than what I'm making this one. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 9!

Chapter 9: Bad news in the air

Yugi immediately flipped through them as if searching for a particular letter. He stopped at one and pulled it out. Without hesitation he tore open the envelope. His eyes quickly scanned the text before the paper seemed to just slip from his hands, "I was afraid of this."

"What is it Yugi?" Yami asked concern literally dancing in his amethyst eyes.

"There going to close the game shop for good and there's nothing I can do about it since I'm still only a minor." Yugi explained.

"But what about your grandfather. I mean I know he's sick but isn't there anything he can do?" Yami asked in hopes to help.

Yugi looked at Yami with an expression that couldn't be explained, "I haven't told him about the shop. He's got too much to worry about right now."

"Oh" was all Yami could muster. He had to remember to talk to Seto about this.

Almost as if he was reading Yami's mind Yugi spoke, "Please don't tell this to anyone ok. This is my burden and I am going to bear it."

Yami knowing it was childish but felt he had to crossed his fingers behind his back as he responded, "I promise."

Yugi continued to flip through the remaining letters and stopped on another one, "This one has no return addresss." he carefully ripped opened the envelope. He scanned the text and dropped it as if it were on fire.

Yami looked at his first curiously, "Yugi's what's wrong?" he picked up the letter and gasped as well...

Dear Yugi,

It seems that you have escaped from my grasp.

Well you better start watching your back.

I am coming for you and I will have a little

surprise along with. I know all about your

fortune and I am going to make it mine.

I'm pretty sure the term for your inheritance should

be 'blood money'. Because I will make sure,

your money will be soaked by your own blood.

The Caller

Yami looked at Yugi, "Do you know what this is all about, Yugi?"

"I think so." Yugi looked over the letter again, "Remember when I told you about my past, the mysterious caller."

"But how did he know where to find you?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, "I don't really know." tears were starting to form in his amethyst eyes, "I knew something like this was going to happen." the tears suddenly spilled over and showed evidence of ceasing anytime soon, "I'm so scared Yami!" he sobbed.

Yami by pure instinct, pulled Yugi into his arms, "Don't worry Yugi. Everything is going to be ok." he stroked the young one's bangs carefully, "I promise everything is going to be ok." he spoke with the most sincerest tone he could muster.

The two were interrupted by the knock on the door, "Yugi, are you hungry? I made some soup." It was Seto.

Yami let go of Yugi and walked to the door. He opened it and sighed, "Now's not a good time Seto. Yugi's not in the best condition."

Seto looked confused, "Is he ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Seto, you can come in. Might as well show you the letter." Yugi invited Seto in holding out the letter.

Seto curiously accepted the letter and scanned the text. Once he was done he looked up at Yugi, "Don't worry, no one will hurt you " he promised.

Just then Mokuba came running up the stairs, "Seto, there's someone one the phone for you." he handed the phone to his brother.

Seto accepted it but not happily, "Kaiba here. What! What are you talking about. The last shipment was supposed to come in today. Fine, just, just wait until tomorrow. I'll make some calls and I'll fix this." he hung the phone up, "Great."

"Seto is something wrong?"Joey asked. He had entered the room just as the phone conversation had started.

"The factory that makes the cards for Duel Monsters sent back an order we need this week. That's the second time this month and I'm getting a little irritated." Seto walked over and sat on Yugi's bed.

Yugi without thinking started to climb out of bed. He was stopped by Yami, "Where do you think you're going Yugi?"

"I'm leaving. It's obvious you guys have other business to attend to. I don't want to be a burden." Yugi protested.

"Yugi, you're not going anywhere. If you leave you can make your condition worse." Seto said.

"He's right. And besides your not going to be a burden trust me. I've had my own share of problems and Seto has always been able to help me despite the fact he's a famous business man." Joey responded.

Yugi couldn't answer. Instead he began coughing once again. Once is 'attack' ceased he climbed back into bed, "I don't want to sound rude but could you guys please leave me alone? I want to get some rest."

"Of course. Come on guys let's go." Yami ushered the others out of the room, "Sleep well Yugi."

Akkadia: Well that's it. I don't think that would be considered a cliffy. But if it is, sorry!

Kanna: You're pouring chapters out like mad, girl!

Akkadia: well, I like to please my readers.

Yami: I'm not going to comment that.

Yugi: That's got to be a first!

Yami: (glares)

Kanna: (chuckles) Well 3 reviews chapter


	10. Tomato soup and grilled cheese Yum!

1Akkadia: Hey all!

Kanna: Sorry it took so long with this chapter folks. Akkadidia has been busy beyond imagination.

Yami: She's always been busy

Akkadia: Do you have a problem with that Yami?

Yami: No, did I say I did?

Yugi: are you two arguing again? Man you sound like a married couple!

Akkadia+Yami: (scream) Are you serious!

Kanna: Oh brother, well my hikari no own Yugioh so don't sue!

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: Lol, well Yami and I do argue like a married couple but I can't help it. I love torturing him! Well sorry if it took longer for this chapter. I had a lot on my mind and I had a lot to take care of but I'm back! I just want to thank everyone for reviewing this story. I really appreciate all the support all my readers and reviewers give to me. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Tomato soup and grilled cheese, yum!

Yami's P.O.V

"What are you keeping from us, Yugi." I whispered. After everyone else had left the room I had killed some time by finishing up my homework. Once that was done boredom had become my worst enemy. I snuck back upstairs and into Yugi's 'room'. Just as he had requested to have a chance to do, my look-a-like was sound asleep.

Yugi rolled over and murmured in sleep. I chuckled and stroked his hair. He must have felt it because his eyes opened, "Huh. Yami what time is it? How long have I been asleep?" he yawned loudly and immediately blushed making him look so adorable.

I glanced at my watch, "Don't worry you've only been out about 2 hours or so. I just thought you would want someone in here when you woke up. You know that way you wouldn't get scared that's all," I had a talent and it was known as lying on the spot. Yugi believed me and smiled.

"Thanks Yami, I appreciate that. I probably would have panicked at first considering I almost didn't know where I was in the first place. That is until I saw your face." Yugi sat up slowly just as his stomach started to put it's own two cents into the conversation. His face grew even more dark.

I only chuckled, "I take it you're a little hungry?" I wasn't surprised to see him nod in response, "Don't worry, why don't you just rest here and I'll go make you some soup.

Yugi smirked, "Could you make a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup?" he asked. Suddenly his eyes widened and he let out a light puppy like whimper. For a second or two he reminded me of Joey when he was asking Seto for something.

"Oh all right. I'll be back in a few minutes." I left Yugi alone and headed downstairs. First thing I did was look for Seto. Even though I was his best friend and a guest in his house I still felt awkward using his things without permission. I wasn't surprised to find him in his study typing away at his computer, "Yo, Seto, you mind if I use the kitchen? Yugi want's a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup." I glanced over to see Joey pretty much passed out on the floor curled up in a ball, "That last one must have taken a toll on him huh?"

Seto nodded not bothering to stop his work, "How does Yugi look? Does he seem better?"

I nodded, "Lots better. I just think he needed a lot of rest is all. If luck stays on his side he'll only miss 3 days tops." I hoped that anyway.

Seto sighed, "Yeah, I'll have to make sure to let Mr. Miakashi know about our friends condition." he turned to look at me, "Go ahead and use the kitchen, I'm pretty sure you know where everything is. Just be sure to put the stuff back when you're done."

I nodded my head in thanks before heading into the kitchen. It didn't take me long to whip up the requested meal and place it on a serving tray. Not knowing what Yugi would want to drink I decided on a glass of fruit punch. He would need some vitamins in his system to help him get better. Being as careful as I could I walked up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Just to be expected he was reading, the same book from earlier. I placed the food on the table beside the bed, "You must really like to read. Either that or you just have way too much time on your hands."

Yugi blushed before marking his page, "Both actually. I took up on reading after being forced to read a book called the Outsiders. It was a pretty good page turner so I started to find more. Pretty soon I guess you could say I had my own little library."

I looked at him knowing that wasn't the only reason, "Why else?"

Yugi's face went dark, "I don't really feel like talking about it if you don't mind." he fidgeted nervously.

"So what are you reading now that takes so long?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching Yugi dip his sandwich into the soup and slowly eating it. He looked so adorable like that.. I held back a chuckle when some of the soup wound up on Yugi's chin. His face went red to the point where it nearly matched the liquid on his chin.

"I'm reading a book called 'The Dragon Prince' (that's my story I own!) It's pretty new and I was lucky to get one of the first copies." Yugi handed me the book and considering how thick it felt I now understood why It was taking Yugi so long to finish it.

"Yugi." I said looking at the smaller boy who currently had a full mouth and cheeks puffing out making him look like a cute little chipmunk. I chuckled lightly under my breath.

Yugii swallowed, "What is it Yami?" he asked wiping his face with a napkin from the tray. He took a sip of his fruit punch giving himself a little red mustache. God why was it everything he did made him look so freaking cute!

"Why can't I tell Seto and the others about the shop. I mean I know Seto could help you out. And don't say because it's your burden to bear, Yugi, cause it's not." I stood up, "You've got friends now to help you out and right now I think that's exactly what you need." my voice was rising at a fast pace but I couldn't help myself. I had to talk some sense into him Even if it meant almost yelling at him. Something must have been triggered because when I looked down Yugi was on the verge of tears. I sat down and locked my eyes to the floor, "Oh god I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to yell like that." I felt a sob in the back of my own throat, "It's just I care about you and I don't want you to think you don't have anyone to help you. I mean I know you're trying to be tough and all with the incident with the shop but that's just too much. Please let us help you."

Yugi slowly placed his soup and empty plate back on the tray before literally tackling me off the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dug his face into my chest. I could feel my shirt damping every second but I didn't care. Why was it that Yugi fit into my arms to perfectly. Was it destiny? I didn't care. AllI cared about was the angel that was in my arms. I looked down at Yugi and noticed tears made his eyes glisten making him look even more adorable. I almost felt myself drowning in those eyes. I didn't have time to think. The next thing I knew the door was opening and Mokuba walked in...

Akkadia: That's it. I hope it wasn't too mushy for you.

Yugi: (is eating oreos and milk) That was interesting.

Akkadia: In a good way or a bad way?

Yami: (Snatches an Oreo from the package) A good way. I have to admit I'm surprised myself.

Kanna: things are like a roller coaster around here!

Akkadia: Lol, Well 3 reviews chapter 11!


	11. Death on a black angel's wings

1Akkadia: Wow!

Kanna: You can say that again!

Yami: Wow!

Kanna: I meant Akkadia could not you Yami.

Yugi: does it really matter as long as it's said again?

Akkadia: I don't know but the one thing that does matter is my disclaimer...Oh Yami?

Yami: Oh all right, but you owe me.

Akkadia: On the contrary you owe me!

Kanna: she's right Yami, you owe her from that bet you guys did a few chapters back remember?

Yami: Oh yeah. Fine Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh never have and sure has hell never will. But she does own Dr. Hewlard.

Akkadia: thank you Yami! On with the fic!

A/N: What else can I say except (takes a really, really REALLY big breath) THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! Wow, that took a lot out of me. LOL, well I'm glad you all like this story it really means a lot to me that I know my work isn't going out unappreciated. I also noticed that I switched from using Jonouchi to Joey! Lol!. Well I guess I'd better make a choice. I think I'll use Jonouchi this time. Considering the last

time I used that name was in my story Sacred Soul. Well, not much else to say so I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 11!

FYI: This chapter is going to have handful of different point of views. Just thought I'd warn you so. Also, something I forgot to mention in one of the previous chapters. When Yugi is resting Seto took the liberty to inform Yugi's grandpa where Yugi was so the old man wouldn't get worried. Ok, Like I said before I'll shut up now and let you read.!

Chapter 11: Death on a dark angel's wings...

Notice: the beginning of this chapter takes place bout five minutes before the last one ended. Explanations will be provided in the chapter!

Mokuba's P.O.V.

I was just finishing up my homework in the living room when the phone rang. Slightly irritated at being interrupted from my work. I was starting to sound like my brother. I set my text book down and reached over.

Mokuba: Kaiba residence Mokuba speaking.

Caller: Yes, I need to speak with Yugi Motou right away. It's about his grandfather.

Mokuba: Just a moment please.

I stood up and ran into Seto's study. Sure enough my older brother is typing away at the computer again. I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to make a typo on the screen. Now the screen 'October shipment arrival haienthsoe' I hold back a chuckle before handing the phone to Seto, "It's something about Yugi's grandfather."

Seto looked at me for a second before accepting the phone. After a few acknowledgments his face grows dark, "I understand. We'll be right there." he hung up the phone and turn to face me, "Mokuba go upstairs and tell Yugi we need to get to the hospital. There's something wrong with his grandfather."

I didn't even hear the rest of Seto's sentence, considering I was already halfway up the stairs. I stopped outside of Yugi's door and knocked. I could have sworn I heard crying so I opened the door to investigate. I stopped dead in my tracks...

Yugi's P.O.V.

I could feel the tears just spilling out of my eyes and they didn't seem to want to stop. Not that I could really care. After holding in all this pain it actually felt pretty good to let some of it go. My little 'moment' with Yami was cruelly brought to halt when the door opened. I immediately pulled away from Yami, hastily trying to brush the obvious tears from my amethyst eyes. God I felt like such an idiot.

"What is it Mokuba?" Yami said saving me the trouble.

Mokuba had gotten over his slight shock as he answered, "Yugi we just received a call from the hospital. There's something wrong with your grandfather."

As soon as he said that I felt new strength building up inside of me. I ran into the bathroom with my duffle bag and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black long-

sleeved shirt. I pulled on my shoes and fixed my hair to my best chance. Considering I was born with weird spiky hair that stuck up everywhere 'fixing' it wasn't the easiest thing to do. I emerged from the bathroom and nearly doubled over coughing, 'Oh no, not now!' I thought bitterly. Once I stopped I nodded to Mokuba and Yami who where standing in the doorway.

"Come on, my brother already has a limo waiting." Mokuba announced as we made our way downstairs.

I nodded in response and followed the others outside into the limo. Just as we slid in I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I could feel the condiments of my stomach starting to rise. Luckily I was near one of the doors so I said, "Wait." before I opened the door ran a few yard way and felt my stomach emptying almost all at one. I walked away and fell to my knees. I took a few minutes to catch my breath before walking back to the limo and climbing in. I know my face is red because I my cheeks are burning like mad, "Sorry about that." I said sheepishly. None of them seem to mind. My eyes suddenly feel extremely heavy and before I know it I black out almost completely. Before I completely went under I felt someone pull my head onto their lap and I didn't do anything in offense. I was too tired at the time.

Jonouchi's P.O.V

Man was it just me or was I almost seeing de ja vou? I remembered when Seto did that for me after I had the flu. Of course I hadn't thrown up though. I watched as Yami subconsciously stroked Yugi's hair. I chuckled and startled him at the same time. He threw me a weak smile before returning to his task.. I looked over at my own boyfriend and sighed deeply.

He must have heard me because he looked at me with those deep blue eyes of his. His eyes was the main thing that I loved about him. So deep and mysterious, like a storm you couldn't predict. But that's what Seto was: unpredictable, "What's wrong Jou?" he asked me.

I was caught of guard, I'll admit but I answered nevertheless, "I'm just thinking that's all."

"Katysua Jonouchi is thinking. The world must be coming to an end." Mokuba spoke up after being quiet for quite some time. I shot the younger boy a glare followed by a chuckle. He had a point. I wasn't exactly the smartest guy in the world.

Mokuba returned the chuckle, "Sorry Jou, I couldn't help myself." he said blushing.

I scooted closer to Seto and placed my head on my shoulder. He didn't protest and I just stayed there.

Seto's P.O.V.

I could feel Jononuchi's head on my shoulder and I smiled. I had been dating Jou, for nearly 4 months now and I couldn't believe I didn't see that he liked me that way

until up to then. I looked over to see Mokuba twiddling his fingers, "Hey little brother, what's wrong?"

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite place before answering, "You forgot?" he asked.

I took a moment then remembered, Mokuba hated hospitals, "You could have stayed home if you wanted."

Mokuba smiled, "It's ok, I wanted to be here for Yugi. You know in case he needed some support."

I nodded understanding, "Yami, you better try to wake him up. We're at the hospital." I motioned out the tinted window just as we pulled into the front parking area of the building.

Yami looked up and straight into my eyes. The expression clearly read, 'I need to talk to you about Yugi.'

I nodded, "Just pull in front of the building." instructed my driver.

Yami's P.O.V.

I reached down and shook Yugi's shoulder, "Hey, Yugi, wake up pal, we're at the hospital."

Yugi stirred but didn't wake. After a few seconds, his eyes slowly opened and he looked directly at me, "Where are we?" he asked drowsily.

I knew right after this 'visit' Yugi would be catching up on plenty of 'z's, "We're at the hospital remember?"

Yugi shot up and moaned right away, "Oh, bad idea," he said. He opened the door and raced into the white brick building appearing not to care that he was nearly falling forward with every step he took.

I raced out of the car after my small look-a-like and grabbed a hold of is shoulder. I knelt down, "Get on." I ordered. He hesitated, "You're too weak to walk on your own and you know it. Now get on my back before I get Seto to put you on my back." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Yugi grumbled in protest but nonetheless climbed on my back. I hoisted him up and headed towards the front desk, "I'm going to see my grandfather." he stated. We started towards the elevators, but then I remembered our little experience earlier that day, "Take the stairs." he pleaded.

I nodded and ran to the door that led to the stairway. Considering Yugi was surprisingly light I found using the stairs a rather easy task. We made it to the forth floor and I walked down the hall, "486, right?" asked.

Yugi nodded, "Good memory Yami." he said weakly. I knew he was starting to slip under again.

I knocked on the door of the designated room and was answered with a weak, 'Come in'. I opened the door and saw Mr. Motou laying in his hospital bed with two doctors standing next to him.

I walked over and set Yugi down who immediately pulled a chair up to his grandfather's bed.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I took a hold of grandpa's hand and winced. It was cold as death, "Grandpa what happened?" Earlier that day he seemed pretty chipper and his actually had some joy in color in his eyes and cheeks. But now I hardly recognized him. His eyes were dull and nearly lifeless and his skin was whiter than his bed sheets. I turned to the two doctors, "What happened to him?" I asked.

"Well, your grandfather went into cardiac arrest. We managed to bring him back but his energy level has decreased rapidly. We knew his time was now near and we felt it would be best if you were with your grandfather one last time." Dr. Manslin explained.

I gasped, "Grandpa." was all I could muster. I glanced over at Yami who I could see was trying to hold back tears. But for some reason my own eyes stayed dry. My thoughts were interrupted my grandpa's voice.

"Yugi, I need to tell you something. Something that may change your life-"

Akkadia: (Braces herself for the flames)

Kanna: I won't blame your reviewers hikari. That's one of the nastiest cliffies you have ever pulled off.

Akkadia: Don't remind me. I can't help it.

Yami: well she is known as the cliffy queen right?

Yugi: the cliffy queen?

Kanna: Hey that fits!

Akkadia: Oy! Well 3 reviews chapter 12!


	12. Death is only the beginning

1Kanna: Hey guys.

Yugi: Where's Akkadia?

Kanna: She's hiding in her clothes hamper cause she knows her reviewers are out to get her

Yami: I wouldn't blame them Hey Akkadia, how's that chapter coming?

Akkadia: (muffled voice) I'm just about done!

Kanna: when are you going to come out of there?

Akkadia: (muffled voice) Uh, how about never?

Yami: sweet now I won't have to do the disclaimer!

Akkadia: (muffled voice) Kanna!

Kanna: Yami, do the disclaimer NOW!

Yami: fine, Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh. If she did every single episode would end as a cliffy!

Akkadia: (muffled voice) I heard that Yami!

Yugi: lol On with the fic!

A/N: (Dodges everything being thrown at her) I knew you guys would hate me for that

I can't help it I'm serious! Also sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just got a new job and I'm starting to get busy again. Not only that but I had slight writer's block. But I'm back and I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Also just to let you know this chapter may be a little short and I'm apologizing in advance! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 12!

Chapter 12 Death is only the beginning

Yami looked over at Yugi. His face was white and his eyes were blank. Everything that had just happened seemed like a nightmare. But Yami knew it was real but he didn't want to believe it.

FLASHBACK

Yami knocked on the door of the designated room and was answered with a weak, 'Come in'. He opened the door and saw Mr. Motou laying in his hospital bed with two doctors standing next to him.

Yami walked over and set Yugi down who immediately pulled a chair up to his grandfather's bed..

Yugi took a hold of his grandpa's hand and winced. It was cold as death, "Grandpa what happened?" Earlier that day he seemed pretty chipper and he actually had some joy and color in his eyes and cheeks. But now he hardly recognized him. His eyes were dull and nearly lifeless and his skin was whiter than his bed sheets. The spiky-haired teen turned to the two doctors, "What happened to him?"he asked.

"Well, your grandfather went into cardiac arrest. We managed to bring him back but his energy level has decreased rapidly. We knew his time was now near and we felt it would be best if you were with your grandfather one last time." Dr. Manslin explained.

Yugi gasped, "Grandpa." was all he could muster. Yugi glanced over at Yami who appeared to be holding back tears. But for some reason his own eyes stayed dry. His thoughts were interrupted by his grandpa's voice.

"Yugi, I need to tell you something. Something that may change your life-" his voice was weak and shaky...

"What is it grandpa?" Yugi asked. His grip on his grandfather's hand strengthened. He winced again as he felt his grandpa's hand growing colder by the second.

Solomon turned to the doctors as well as Yami, "This is for Yugi's ears alone." he stated.

The two doctors nodded, "Very well." they turned heel and headed towards the door, "Yugi if anything happens inform us immediately."

Yami's eyes met Yugi's. They were glistening with tears, "I'll be right outside Yugi." he turned but stopped. Something told him this may be the last time he would see Solomon. Yami walked over and quickly gave the old man a hug, "Even though I didn't know you that long, I know I'm going to miss you sir."

Solomon smiled weakly, "Thank you Yami. Do me a favor and take care of my grandson for me."

Yami nodded, "I promise." without another word he turned and walked out of the room, giving the two spiky-haired relatives one last look before closing the door.

"It really is a shame." Dr. Hewlard sighed deeply, "He's only 17 and he's losing the last known member of his family."

Dr. Menslin nodded in response, "Yes, I know. Both his parents killed in that crash, his grandmother died from a heart attack and now this."

Yami slid down to the floor unable to keep his balance. He knew what was going on behind that door, and yet he didn't. Yami never had to witness someone's death. If he felt like this there was no telling how Yugi felt. After a few minutes he regained his composure and stood up, "If Yugi asks, I went to the front waiting room downstairs to update our friends." he said to the doctors before walking off towards the stairs. After the incident earlier he felt that the elevator was his worst enemy right now.

Meanwhile

Seto and Mokuba were sitting next to one another on a combined seat. Actually Mokuba was saving the seat for Jonouchi who was currently down in the cafeteria getting a snack...(Yes even in the most serious situations Jou's stomach comes first, lol).

"Seto, why do people have to die?"

The question came out of nowhere, causing the older Kaiba to glance down at the younger Kaiba in surprise, "Why did you just ask me that Mokuba?"

"Because I want to know. Why do we have to die? I mean I know people say dying is a part of life but why can't we chose what happens in our lives?" Mokuba spoke quietly.

"Honestly, Mokie, I don't know." he used his brother's nickname for the first time in nearly two years.

The two were interrupted by Jonouchi who was carrying five chocolate bars, "Hey I got one for each of us." behind him was someone who appeared to be Yami. But there was something different about him. Jonouchi turned around, "Hey pal, what's the ditz?" he could hear a faint sob coming from his friend and he placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder, "Yami, what's wrong?"

Yami looked up revealing the tears that were quietly streaming down his face staining his tanned cheeks, "It doesn't look good. Yugi's going to be an orphan." using that phrase was the easiest way he could think of to break the news to the others. Yami took a seat opposite from the Kaiba brothers and buried his face into his hands, "It's so unfair!" he practically screamed through his tears.

Jonouchi walked over and sat down next to his weeping friend. None of them had ever seen Yami like this and it scared them, "You really seemed to care about him don't you."

Seto and Mokuba knew what Jou was talking about and sighed, "It's all right Yami. There is that old saying, love at first sight."

Yami looked up. His eyes were now completely bloodshot, "Is that what this is?" he asked.

Before any of them could answer the sound of squeaking shoes could be heard on the linoleum floor. The all looked up to see Yugi standing there. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Before anybody knew what was happening Yug was laying in Yami's arms.

"Come on we better get back to my mansion." Seto said ready to leave that building.

"Just a moment. We need to discuss something with Mr. Motou." it was Dr. Manslin.

The group of five turned around, "What?"

"Well there's something we need to talk over with the boy about his grandfather's de-"

Seto walked over and smacked the doctor in the face taking him by surprise, "Have you no heart. Give the boy a day will you."

Dr. Manslin stood back clutching is now stinging cheek, "Very well, where will we be able to contact Mr. Motou?"

"At my mansion. You should have my number somewhere in your list of files, I'm sure." Seto said. His sapphire eyes narrow.

"Fine, and Mr. Motou, my deepest condolences." Dr. Manslin said quietly.

Dr. Hewlard watched as Dr. Manslin walked off, "Please forgive him, he's the newest on our staff. Please take all the time you need and we will inform you about the funeral arrangements Mr. Motou requested before he was checked into the hospital. Yugi should have them written down somewhere I should think. But-" he walked over and kneeled in front of Yugi who was still in Yami's arms, "Please just give him time and I'm sure he'll come around." with that Dr. Hewlard stood up and walked down the hall, "Please take care of him. He has no one else in this world."

END OF FLASHBACK

The five of them were sitting in the back of Seto's limo. The lay out was pretty much the same. Only this time Yugi wasn't asleep. Instead his eyes were open and he was just staring. Staring at nothing.

One they reached the Kaiba mansion Yami picked up his look-a-like and carried him into the building, "I'm going to take him to his room." he said. Not waiting for an answer he walked up the stairs and into Yugi's 'room.' As if knowing Yugi had no energy left Yami began the process of changing Yugi from his clothes into a pair of pajamas he had brought from the game shop. As he was removing the clothes from the boy noticed a small mark on Yugi's right arm. It was a scar of some sort, "I'll ask him about it later." Yami mumbled to himself. Once the process was done Yami carried Yugi over to the bed and placed him on the mattress. He watched as Yugi's eyes slowly closed.

Akkadia: (muffled voice) that's it!

Kanna: You have got to be kidding!

Yugi: my grandpa! (Cries really loud)

Yami: (huggles Yugi, glares at the clothes hamper)

Akkadia (muffled voice) stop glaring at me Yami!

Kanna: Oh brother, well if you want her to continue then 3 reviews chapter 13


	13. Pizza and Mood lightening

1Kanna: Hi everyone!

Yami: Where's Akkadia?

Akkadia: (from inside her clothes hamper) In here!

Yugi: Why don't you come out Akkadia?

Akkadia: (peeks out of the clothes hamper and sees all her reviewers holding machine guns and driving tanks) Uh uh! (Falls back in again) Yami do my disclaimer!

Yami: Fine, Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh but she does own a crown that labels her the cliffy queen.

Akkadia: (reaches out of the clothes hanger waving around her tiara) Yes, I'm the cliffy queen!

Kanna: Lol, well on with the fic!

A/N: I can't believe it. This must be the best story I've come up with. I just hope people will keep reading it. (One of my stories was ignored after the latest chapter Promise of a Lifetime) Well, I just want to thank you all for the reviews! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read Chapter 13!

WARNING: This will be the shortest chapter in the entire story. This chapter is kind of like a stress reliever! Please don't hate me!

Chapter 13 Pizza and mood lightening

Seto Kaiba walked into his study and set up his laptop again. As much as he hated it, he had quite a lot of work to do before the night was over. Everything that had happened that day almost made his head spin. He started the day out nearly being late for school because he and his boyfriend had gotten a little 'frisky' in the back of the limo. If it hadn't been for Mokuba they would have been late.

"Hey blue eyes." Jonouchi walked in carrying a cup of fresh coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, "Getting any work done?"

Seto turned around in his desk chair and smiled at his nickname., "What do you think?" he asked giving his boyfriend a smirk

Jonouchi shot back with a smirk of his own and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's head, "What a day huh?" he sat down on the couch that next to Seto's desk, "I mean we were almost late, we met Yami's look-a-like, blew up the chemistry lab on the first day, I broke my limit for my stomach." he stopped for a moment, "That reminds me, are you hungry?"

Seto kept on typing, "Kind of, but I'm sure you're starving right?"

Jonouchi chuckled, "Actually no, I'm just hungry."

Seto stopped tying and turned to face his boyfriend, "What's the difference?"

"When he hungry he's just like a kitten, But when he's starving he's like a freaking lion!" Mokuba said as he was passing in front of the door, "Hey Seto, could we order a pizza or something. I know it's not the right environment but maybe something like pizza will cheer Yugi and Yami up." it was a long shot he knew but the younger Kaiba had been craving pizza for days now.

"Seto continued his typing, "Ask Yami if he wants some. If I'm not mistaken he's upstairs with Yugi."

Mokuba nodded and ran upstairs, nearly tripping over a laundry basket one of the maids had left in the middle of the hallway. He regained his composure and made his way to the designated room. He gently knocked on the door and was answered with a weak, 'come in'. Mokuba opened the door and looked at the picture before him.

Yami turned around to see Mokuba standing in the doorway, "Yes, what is it?" he asked. His voice was hoarse from earlier and he seemed wiped out .

"Um-uh-" Mokuba was at a loss for words for quite a while. Soon his mind decided to turn back on and he answered, "Um, we were thinking of ordering some pizza. You know for something to eat and to get our minds off well-" he went silent again.

Yami only nodded. After a few moments of complete silence he finally spoke, "Fine and um tell our brother that I'm going to need a moment of his time."

Mokuba nodded, "All right, I'll let him know." with that he left the room and headed downstairs. He immediately walked into Seto's study, "Uh, Seto, Yami also wants pizza and he also told me to tell you that he's going to need a moment of your time."

Seto only nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen, "I hope he doesn't plan on taking up too much of my time."

Jonouchi smiled and draped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, "Of course not Blue Eyes, that's my job." He ruffled Seto's hair before picking up the phone, "Mokuba what kind of pizza do you want?"

"I don't care. Just as long as there's no anchovies!" he yelled from out in the living room, "Oh and by the way, Seto, I'm doing my homework not playing video games like you probably think I am."

Seto chuckled, "I know that Mokuba." he yelled back.

Jonouchi looked at Seto confused, "Wait, I thought you hid all of Mokuba's games."

Seto returned the look with a smirk, "I know that's why I know he's doing his homework."

Jonouchi just shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'm going to order the pizza." After he hung up he looked up, "I wonder how Yugi is doing."

Seto sighed deeply, "I don't know. But I'm sure Yami is taking care of him. You know I'm pretty sure Yugi's going to need all the help he can get right now. So, I'll make sure I talk to the school tomorrow and get Yugi and Yami excused."

Mokuba slowly walked up from behind Seto and without thinking wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck taking him by surprise, "Seto, promise me you'll stay with me as long as you can." he had tears glistening in his dark brown eyes.

Jonouchi looked on at the two embracing and felt tears building up in his own eyes, "Hey Seto, remind me to call Serenity after school tomorrow."

Seto nodded and returned his brother's embrace, "Don't worry Mokuba, I'm not going anywhere." he promised.

Akkadia: (muffled voice) It's not a cliffy!

Kanna: Mark it on the calender!

Yami: (walks over to calender and marks it)

Yugi: I don't think she meant it literally Yami!

Akkadia: Lol, well 3 reviews chapter 14!


	14. Yami explains, Seto's Secret

1Akkadia: I get the feeling that people don't like this story anymore.

Kanna: why do you say that.

Akkadia: I don't know I just do.

Yugi: well, if you keep shooting out good chapters then people won't have a reason not to like this story.

Yami: I agree with Yugi.

Everyone: (jaws drop)

Yami: what?

Akkadia: did you just say that you like this story or something Yami?

Yami: Maybe...

Kanna: Don't tease her right now Yami. She's stressed out enough as it is.

Yami: (actually meaning it) Oh, sorry. Well, Akkadia no own Yugioh. In fact what do you own right now Kadi?

Akkadia: (empties her pants pockets) let's see I have 3 pennies, a rubber band, a stick of gum, a picture of Yami naked (stops) What the?

Yugi: (laughs) on with the fic

A/N: If you wanna find out what that was all about, please read the chapter! I am seriously starting to doubt myself with this story. I'm not attracting that many readers. But I'm grateful for the ones that I do have! Thank you all for the reviews too, I love you all! Also, I told you all this was going to be a Y/YY story right? Well, this chapter things are going to change. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 14!

Chapter 14: Yami Explains, Seto's Secret

Ding Dong!

"Pizza's here." Jonouchi picked up Seto's wallet and pulled out a $20. After a few exchanged words he returned holding a pizza box, "Mokuba run upstairs and get Yami."

Mokuba set his laptop on the couch and made his way upstairs. He knocked on the door and waited for approval before entering the room, "Uh, Yami, just letting you know pizza's here and I think this would be the best time to talk to my brother. Once he's done eating he'll be working through most of the night."

Yami slowly let go of Yugi's cold hand. As much as he needed to talk to Seto the thought of leaving Yugi alone right now was heart wrenching to him, "All right." he followed Mokuba downstairs, "Your brother is going to over-exhaust himself one of these days. In fact I think the only sanctuary he has right now is you and Jonouchi."

Mokuba stopped on the 11th stair and tensed up, "Yami can you keep a secret?"

Yami had to step up a few steps to stop himself from running into the younger boy, "Uh, sure but what about?"

"Mokuba turned around, "My brother."

Yami suddenly felt his mouth grow drier then the Sahara Desert, "Um, what is it?"

Mokuba suddenly found the ivory shaded carpet to be the most interesting thing he had ever seen, "Seto's sick." he said simply.

Yami looked at Mokuba dumbfounded, "What did you say?"

"I said Seto's sick. He's been sick for a while now but being the type of person he is he just pretends it's no big deal." Mokuba turned around and looked up at Yami, "Promise me you won't tell him I told you."

"I promise, but you have to talk some sense into him. Either you or Jonouchi. Because if neither of you can get through his diamond strength skull nobody can." Yami answered placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on let's get down stairs before all the pizza is devoured by the bottomless pit." Mokuba placed a fake smile on his features, "Jou is there any pizza left?" he called as he made his way down the second half of the stairs."

"Of course there is why?" Jonouchi responded slightly confused.

"Yami, mark it on the calender, Jonouchi actually restrained himself from eating a whole pizza!" Mokuba exclaimed earning a harsh, yet playful punch from his brother's boyfriend, "I'm sorry Jou, but you're just so easy to pick on!"

"Seto." Jonouchi looked at his boyfriend producing the reason why Seto called him 'puppy', the puppy eyes.

"Mokuba stop teasing Jou, Jou, stop being an idiot and Yami start eating pizza before I have to shove a slice down your throat." Seto said scanning something on the computer while slowly nibbling on a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Hey why doesn't Yami have to 'stop' doing something?" Jou asked.

"Because I haven't started doing anything you nimrod!" Yami answered. He picked up a slice of pizza and ate it slowly.

"Oh, uh, how's Yugi doing?" Jou asked in between bites.

Yami was caught of guard for several seconds before swallowing the currently chewed up pizza in his mouth, "He's still asleep. If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow night, I think it would be best if we take him to the hospital."

Seto turned around in his desk chair. (They're eating in Seto's study so he doesn't have to leave his computer) The pizza no longer visible in his hands, "Mokuba told me you needed to talk to me, what about?"

Yami sighed deeply, "Yugi."

"What about him?" Jou asked suddenly, his mouth surprisingly lacking any chewed up food. Whenever Jou was eating he had a habit of talking at the same time. It wasn't what you would call a broadway show when you looked in his direction.

"He needs our help and he needs it badly." Yami suddenly launched into an entire explanation. He started from the beginning making sure not to leave any of the details out including his sickness and the story behind the game shop.

"Hey I got an idea." Jou suddenly pushed Seto's desk chair away from the laptop and opened up an Internet Window. After a few clicks on the keyboard he gasped, "Guys look at this..."

_**Local Youth brings Killer to Justice**_

_16 year old Yugi Motou has brought tears of happiness to hundreds of citizens. At approximately 11:33 P.M. Motou signaled the Syotoki police department. Officers arrived on the scene just in time to save the young boy from a tragic ending. The boy's attacker 37 year old Eric Trussler has been wanted in half of the cities in Japan, China and even the United States. Trussler was arrested for attempt for murder and sentenced to 5 years in prison _(just letting you know I'm not sure if that's the right kind of sentence for that type of crime so bear with me). _Motou was sent to live with his grandfather in Domino, Japan. His parents however Suiko and Keiko Motou have been reported missing 3 days prior to the incident. _

"Wow." was the only word that lingered in the forming silence that danced around the room like a chorus girl.

"What are you guys doing?"

Everyone literally jumped at the sound of the weak and hoarse voice. Yami was the first to regain his pride, "Yugi, I- uh we Uh."

Yugi didn't answer him. He made his way to the laptop and scanned the text. He then turned to face the others, "Where did you find this?" he asked.

Jonouchi looked up shyly, "I typed in your name and this came up."

Yugi's normal amethyst eyes suddenly grew dark, "Are you trying to break my heart even more?" he asked, "Is the death of my grandfather not enough of a burden for me? I sent a man to prison and now he want's to kill me." he then turned to Yami, "And you, you told them didn't you." his voice was growing cold, "You told them everything even when you promised you would keep it a secret." at the point his small frail body was shaking.

"Yugi please we-"

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled slapping away Mokuba's outstretched hand, "I don't need this. I've had enough people throw their problems on my shoulders and I'm not going to take it anymore!" with that the small boy took off out of the room through the living room into the front parlor and out the front door. Little did anyone know a storm had brewed up and rain was literally cascading down in sheets so thick you would swear it was clear snow.

"Yugi wait!" Yami immediately took off after him nearly becoming blinded by the stinging rain as it pierced his eyes. Through the fiery water he could make out a silhouette standing in the middle of the road. Not only that but a faint pair of lights coming up from down the hill, "Yugi look out!"

Yugi didn't have time to act. He stood there frozen, just a like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. The next thing he knew he felt an impact. But it wasn't cold and hard.

It was cold yes but not hard. Yugi looked up to see Yami's face merely inches from his own. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips were locked in an embrace the neither of them could muster the willpower to break..

Once he felt his lungs begging for nourishment Yami pulled away taking in small gulps of air, "Yugi please don't leave me." suddenly without warning Yami let out a ear piercing scream...

Yugi looked up at the boy who had just kissed him utterly astonished. What had just happened?

Akkadia: Well is that a cliffy or not? (Looking at the picture of Yami)

Kanna: No clue, hey Yami, do me a favor and make me some popcorn and Akkadia give me that picture

Akkadia+Yami: why?

Yugi: Kanna and I are going to make the world's longest popcorn garland!

Kanna: and I need a new target for my dart gameboard

Akkadia: Ok, and I thought I had way to much time on my hands. Oh by the way who put that picture in my pocket?

Yugi: (blushing) I did. I was trying to blackmail Yami but it didn't work.

Yami: (in the kitchen making the popcorn, doesn't hear a thing) 3 reviews chapter 15!


	15. The Bathtub don't ask

1Akkadia: (muffled voice) Hi everyone!

Kanna: Kadi, are you ever going to come out of there?

Yugi: don't count on it If she keeps up with these horrible cliffies she's going to be dead meat with her reviewers.

Yami: what are you talking about Yugi, Akkadia's dead meat no matter what!

Kanna: What is that supposed to mean Yami?"

Yami: Oh nothing.

Akkadia: You hurt my feelings Yami. Say your sorry and do the disclaimer.

Yami: (pouts) Fine Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh.

Akkadia; now apologize!

Yami: No!

Yugi: Oh, boy well on with the fic!

A/N: Ok you guys are going to be in for a surprise. I'm not going to tell you what it is though! Let's just say it's something you're never going to expect! That's all I'm saying. Well thanks to everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 15!

Chapter 15: The bathtub incident (don't ask).

"Man are you all right?" Jonouchi asked sitting opposite of his friend. He was just finishing the last bit of pizza.

"Yeah, it just hurts like a bitch!" Yami replied. On his right leg was a bandage.

Seto walked in carrying a glass of water and a bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol, "It could have been a lot worse." he set the water down next to Yami and handed him two pills, "Here I figured a little pain relief would be helpful.

Yami nodded accepting the pills gratefully, "Where's Yugi?"

Mokuba walked into the room, "He's taking a bath right now. I figured he needed a nice long hot soak." he looked at Yami, "How's your leg?"

"It could have been worse. I mean when I felt the pain, I could have sworn the car had run over me." Yami replied swallowing the pills.

"What happened anyway?" Jonouchi asked.

"Well, when I landed on Yugi. I guess I just happened to be in the path of a broken beer bottle." Yami explained,"I'm just glad Yugi didn't hit it."

"So that's why you cried out when you did?" Seto asked typing on his laptop.

"Yeah, listen, I wanna go upstairs and talk to Yugi. Jou, could you help me up?"

Yami asked.

Jou nodded and helped Yami up to Yugi's room. The young boy was still in the bathtub, "When you need help back down just yell."

Yami smiled, "Thanks Jou." he turned and knocked on the bathroom door, "Yugi, may I come in?" he was answered with a faint 'yes'. Yami opened the door and could see Yugi's spiky haired head peaking out from a mount of sudsy bubbles, "Hey pal."

Yugi sat up a little so he could see over the bubbles. (Don't worry he's covered up except for the top part of his chest.) He could see the bandage and gasped, "Oh, my, Yami, are you ok?" you could see guilt dancing in his wide amethyst eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound. Nothing too serious. I'll have a nasty scar that I know, but Yugi. Why did you run out like that?" Yami asked taking a seat on the toilet.

Yugi's eyes dropped, "I'm sorry, I guess, I just panicked. The pressure of my grandfather's death. The fact that I'm being stalked. It's just too much for me I guess."

Yami smiled and moved from the toilet to the side of the tub, "Don't worry Yugi. Just remember you have friends like us to help you through this. I promise."

Without thinking Yugi grabbed a hold of his friend for a 'friendly hug'. But the next thing both of them knew, Yami was half way in the tub, and he let out a rather interesting sounding 'yelp as he landed in the water. He ended up sitting on Yugi's legs. The two of them looked at the situation they had landed themselves in and busted out laughing like hyenas.

Meanwhile back downstairs

Seto looked up above his head and sighed, "Jou, go and check on those two would you?"

"Why can't you?" Jonouchi pouted. He was answered with a glare from his boyfriend and he chuckled, "I'm just kidding Blue Eyes. I'll go see what's going on." He headed upstairs and knocked on Yugi's door. When he didn't receive an answer he opened the door and notice the bathroom door was partially open and laughter was emitting from it. Curiosity took over the blonde and he looked in. What he saw made him double over with laughter, "Seto, Mokuba, get up here. You've gotta see this!"

Seto grumbled and placed his laptop to the side, "This had better be good." he murmured. He and Mokuba walked into Yugi's room and walked into the bathroom. In a matter of seconds the bathroom was filled with fits of laughter and sobs.

"What in Gods name are you two doing?" Mokuba asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Jou, go get me my phone." Seto said barely breathing.

"Why?" Jonouchi asked just as breathless.

Seto gasped through his laughter, "I gotta call Crayola or Roseart I just came up with a new color red for them."

Yugi knew he was talking about him. His face felt so red he could have sworn he was on fire. Luckily his lower half was still covered. But Yami was dangerously close to a certain area that doesn't need mentioning.

Yami with the other's help managed to get out of the tub. He turned to Yugi, "Do me a favor next time. Make sure you don't hog all the bubbles." he joked causing Yugi to blush even darker, "I'm just glad I didn't get my bandage wet."

"Dude you're gonna need some new clothes. You sure as hell can't go around in those wet things." Jonouchi pointed out.

"That's true. They were wet from the rain but now you're totally soaked..." Mokuba said on his knees, "and sudsy." he added before doubling over from laughter again.

"True, hey Seto. Is my stash still here or did I take it home." Yami asked using a towel to try off his damp hair.

"I believe it's still here." Seto responded after finally regaining his dignity.

"Great, I'm going to go get some dry clothes on before I catch a cold." Yami stood up and walked out of the bathroom, "Come on you guys. I'm sure Yugi would like to finish his bath in private." he called over his shoulder.

The others followed and went back about their business.

Yami walked into the room just down the hall from Yugi's and went straight to the closet. Sure enough there was the small pile of space bags in the corner. He flipped through them until he found the outfit of his choice. In minutes he had changed from his school uniform into a pair of black jogging pants and a black long sleeved turtle neck shirt. Once he was changed he headed back toward Yugi's room and knocked, "Yugi, may I come in?" he was answered with a muffled, 'yes'

Yugi was just pulling his white shirt over his head. A spike or two was sticking out from the top hole, "Oh, great my hair's stuck." he grumbled.

Yami just chuckled before walking over and helping Yugi get his shirt all the way on, "There you go pal." instinct overtook him and he stroked the smaller boy's cheek, "You believe me right?"

Yugi could feel his cheek burning where Yami's hand had stroked it, "Believe you?" he asked.

Yami led Yugi over to the bed and the two of them sat down, "You believe me about what I said in the bathroom. About you having friends to help you out."

Yugi's eyes suddenly focused on the beige carpet that decorated the room, "Right now Yami, I don't know what to believe." he could feel Yami's hand underneath his chin as his eyes were suddenly locked on Yami's crimson ones.

"If choose to believe anything, then believe me when I say this. You are the most wonderful person I have ever laid my eyes on. There's something about you that I just can't describe. I don't know I just." Yami's words drawled off.

"What are you trying to say?" Yugi asked looking at Yami curiously.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is I love you." Yami looked straight into Yugi's amethyst eyes and leaned in.

The kiss was small but large all at once. The two of them just pressed their lips together gently. But it was Yugi who pulled back, "So, I wasn't dreaming."

Yami looked at Yugi confused, "What do you mean?"

"You did kiss me out in the rain." Yugi said blushing like mad.

"So you noticed." Yami chuckled.

"Listen, I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Yugi said pulling back the covers. He climbed in and turned around to see Yami almost nose to nose with him, "Yami what are you doi-"

He was cut off by Yami's lips and he returned the kiss without hesitation. This was what he wanted. A slight look of disappointment danced on the young boy's face when Yami pulled away. Yami smirked, "Now you'll have something to dream about tonight."

Yugi allowed a pout to form on his lips and he tucked himself under the covers even farther, "Good night Yami."

Yami smiled and walked to the door. A smile lighting up his features the whole way, "Good night, my sweet Yugi." with that he walked into the hall way and watched as his look-a-like fell into a dream-filled slumber.

Akkadia: (muffled voice) SAY YOU'RE SORRY!

Yami: NO, NO NO, NO NO!

Akkadia: ( Opens the lid of the clothes hamper and starts bawling like a little baby)

Kanna: (plugging her ears) Yami either you apologize to Akkadia or I will send _you _to the shadow realm.

Yugi: (runs to Yami and hugs him like crazy) Please just say you're sorry Yami!

Yami: (can't take it anymore) Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said all that stuff. Now please stop crying!"

Akkadia; (stops immediately) Thank you! ( closes the lid again)3 reviews chapter 16!


	16. Laughter and Tears

1Akkadia: (has finally come out of the clothes hamper) I think I'm safe now.

Kanna; I told you that you were fine but would you listen to me? Nooo

Akkadia; Can it Kanna.

Kanna: Lol, well, let me just find Yami and he can do the dislcaimer

Yami: (from God knows where) Akkadia doesn't won Yugioh so don't sue!

Yugi: Hey have you guys seen Yami I can't find him anywhere

Akkadia: (puts on innocent face) I don't have the slightest clue

Kanna: Ok, well um, on with the fic!

A/N: It's offical. This is my best Yugioh story so far! And I'm not even close to being done! My mind is about to burst at all the ideas I have for this story! Lol, well as usual thanks for the reviews, I love ya all! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 16!

Chapter 16: Laughter...and tears

Yami rolled over on his bed and in a matter of seconds was kissing the green carpet on his floor, "Ow!" he sat up and rubbed his head, "Unwanted wake up call." he muittered under his breath before getting up and heading to the bathroom to take his morning shower. Once was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed down the stair to the kitchen. (Don't worry he put a pair of boxers on underneath. But a half naked yami? Akkadia and Toyoka formally known as Shayba drool...sorry back to the story).

"Yes, ok. Ok, thank you." Seto hung up the phone and placed it back onto the cradle, "Well, I managed to get all of us excused except for Mokuba and he's already on his way to school."

"Let me guess he wanted to stay home too?" Yami asked sitting down and helping himself to a stack of chocolate chip pancakes that were sitting in front of him, taunting him.

"You'll never believe this but he wanted to go to school. I asked him why and he said the sooner I go to school and get it the hell over with the sooner I get out and won't have to worry about it anymore." Seto said.

Yami just chuckled as he finished up the last bite of his breakfast, "I'm going to go see if Yugi's up." he stood up but stopped, "Where's Jonouchi?"

"Still asleep. He told me that he needs as much as he can get considering sleeping is not an option at his apartment." Seto explained

Yami nodded understanding. He and Jonouchi were best friends and he knew what kind of torture the blonde had to endure whenever he was in the shadow of the man who was once called his father.

"Hey, why don't you take Yugi breakfast in bed. I think he needs a little comfort if you know what I mean." Seto suggested.

"Hey good idea." Yami spoke before 'conjuring' up a breakfast fit for a king. He placed the food on the serving tray complete with a complimentary vase and a white carnation. Being as careful as he could Yami carried the tray up to Yugi's room. Without even bothering to knock, he pushed open the door and saw Yugi curled up in a little ball in the bottom right corner of the bed, clutching the pillow like it was his lifeline. He looked so adorable like that. Hell Yugi looked adorable 24/7/365! Snapping out of his trance Yami placed the tray on the side table before going over to wake the sleeping angel .

"BOO!"

"AHH!"

"I can't believed that worked." Yugi said clutching his stomach gasping for breath, "I was planning on doing that all morning."

Yami was still slightly shaken but had recovered from the shock, "How long have you been up?"

"Since 5 I think." Yugi responded plopping back on his bed again letting a faint sigh escape his lips.

"Five! Get back in bed and get back to sleep you need your rest!" Yami ordered.

(They went to bed at about 2:30 in the morning.)

"I'm fine Yami really. After all the sleeping I did yesterday all I needed was a nap to keep me going." Yugi said chuckling. He looked at his side table and noticed the tray of food, "Did you cook?"

Yami felt his cheeks darken, "Yeah, and no I didn't burn the kitchen down or blow anything up if you want to know."

Yugi rolled over and took a bite of the pancakes provided, "Wow, these are really good." he responded. He turned around to face Yami and was greeted by a laughing spiky-haired weight landing on him, "What in god's name is so funny?"

Yami couldn't answer he was too busy wiping the tears that had erupted from the ducts provided to store and release the salty droplets. After a good ten minutes Yami settled down and looked at Yugi causing a whole new fit of laughter to erupted from his mouth. The tears returning staining his already streaked face.

Yugi was getting fustrated at all this pointless laughter and literally tackled Yami placing his lips on Yami's taking the larger boy completely by surprise as their lips locked for the forth time in the past two days.

Yami stopped laughing and returned the kiss with no hesitation in his mind. After a good solid minute the two broke apart gasping for air, "Not that I didn't mind it, but what the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't stop laughing at me." Yugi stated simply

"I wasn't laughing at you completely. I Well the first time I just felt like laughing. You know just let loose and let it all out. But the second time, well, go look in the m-mirror." Yami stated.

Yugi shrugged before standing up and walking into the bathroom. When he looked at his reflection he could literally see his cheeks grow so red it rivaled the darkest color crayola had created. He returned to his room still red faced but not caring, climbed into the bed and slid under his covers. He stopped in mid-gesture, sat up finished his breakfast then slide back under his covers. This time only his top two spikes were visable.

Yami just watched the boy astonished. Never before had he seen someone's face that red. He could feel a fit of laughter on it's way again but he forced it back down knowing it wasn't the right place or time. He could see the blankets falling in rising in a steady speed indicating that Yugi had indeed fallen back to sleep. Yami felt it coming and in seconds a loud yawn erupted from his mouth, "Guess, I'll go back to bed." He headed back to his room

Meanwhile

Mokuba was sitting in his classroom with anything but the tearchers lecture on his mind. He was starting to worry that Seto wasn't going to go see his doctor like he promised he would today. Mokuba knew is brother was too stubborn and it hurt him, "Seto, please don't do this to yourself." his thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. He pushed his way through the other students and ran smack into Anzu.

"Watch where you going you brat." Anzu stated.

Mokuba only glared at the upper classman before heading towards his next class. He was about to enter the room but he noticed Anzu on her cell phone. Everyone knew cell-phones weren't allowed in school so he decided to stay and listen to the conversation...

"Hi daddy, why are you calling me at school? What, no he isn't here. I don't know why and I don't know where he is either. Daddy why is this kid so important to you? What? Well why didn't you say so in the first placed. Wait II think I know someone I can ask." Anzu covered the phone and looked over at Mokuba, "Hey kid have you seen anyone with spiky black hair with red tips and blonde bangs? Someone named Yugi?"

Mokuba shook his head knowing after all the stories he had eard from Seto, Jou and Yami, he knew he couldn't trust Anzu, no matter ho sweet she tried to act..

""Nevermind, get out of my face." she then turned her back and continued on with the conversation not knowing Mokuba heard every single word. As each word escaped Anzu's lips, the more shocked Mokuba became.

Akkadia: Is that a cliffy?

Kanna: I'm not sure. Yugi what are yo doing?

Yugi: I'm dead serious I can't cind Yami anywhereand I'm starring to get worried.

Akkadia: don't' be. I know where he is but I'm not going teo tell you.

Yugi: why not

Akkadia; Because he doesn't want onyone to know. I don't know why but I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I'll never understand Yami

Kanna: Uh hikari, we never understand you perioud.

Yugi: Lol, well 3 reviews 17!


	17. Trouble Brewing

1Akkadia: Hey everybody!

Kanna: I'm shocked. This is the best story you have ever come up with and that's saying something. (Looks over and sees Yugi looking in ever nook and cranny possible) Uh, Yugi, what are you doing?

Yugi: I told you last chapter. I'm trying to find Yami.

Akkadia; And I told you last chapter don't bother. Yami needs some time alone. Speaking of Yami. (Yells) YAMI DO MY DISLCAIMER PLEASE!

Yami: (from who knows where) Akkadia doesn't own Yugioh so don't sue!

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: (falls off of her chair in total shock.) I can't believe my eyes! People are still sticking with me for this story. Oh, fyi, if the next few chapters take me a while to get up, I have a good reason. My laptop was dropped (accidently mind you) one too many times and my screen is screwed up. Also, I'm running out of places where I can hook up to the internet. So, if it takes a while after this, I'm desperately sorry! Ok, I've blabbed long enough, enjoy chapter 17!

Chapter 17: Trouble Brewing...

Mokuba sat in the back of the limo twiddling his thumbs the whole way. He looked up to see they were stuck in yet another damn traffic jam. Was it just him or was something keeping him from reaching home? After what seemed like an eternity the limo pulled up into the circle driveway and Mokuba ran into the house, "Seto, there's something I have to tell you." he stopped when he noticed his brother's laptop computer screen reflecting off his blue eyes, "Don't tell me you were on that thing all freaking day!"

Seto looked up, "Ah, Mokuba your home. For your information, no I haven't been on this thing all day and yes, I did talk to my doctor." the last part was a lie. But he didn't want to worry Mokuba, "But you said you had to tell me something. Can it wait, I'm just finishing up some documents. Then I have to redo the shipping forms, considering some imbecile doesn't know how to file things."

Mokuba threw his hands up in frustration, walked over and slammed the laptop shut earning a look of shock, horror, then anger from his older brother, "I know who is after Yugi."

"Who?" Jonouchi asked walking in from the kitchen still dressed in his pajamas; red, plaid pj pants and a white shirt. His blonde hair looked like he just stuck his finger in a light socket. In his hand was a hoagie sandwich complete with salami, bologna, ham, beef, turkey, onions, pickles, tomatoes, mustard, ketchup, and mayo.

Mokuba was about to answer when he noticed the sandwich, "Uh, Jou, are you sure you can eat all that?" he then smacked himself in the forehead, "Duh, what was I thinking. It's Katusya Jonouchi, we're talking about here."

"Were you even thinking?" Yami asked who had just entered the living room.

"It's about time you got up. I've been wondering where you disappeared to this morning. How's Yugi?" Seto asked trying desperately to reboot his files that he had managed to save somehow knowing his brother was going to pull that stunt. He had done it before when he had promised his Mokuba he would spend the day with him when he was younger. Of course that time had been an accident. This time Seto knew his brother was serious.

Yami walked over and sat down on the love seat, "He's fine the last time I checked. Now what is this you said Mokuba? Something about Yugi?"

Mokuba was pulled back to reality after spacing off for several seconds, "Huh, oh. Well..." he then proceeded into telling them all about the phone conversation he just happen to hear. As he continued to speak none of them noticed Yugi coming down the stairs. When Mokuba finished he gasped, "Uh, Yugi how much of that did you hear?"

Yugi walked over and sat down next to Yami, "Enough to know that my life is in far more danger than what we anticipated." he was shocked to see the looks on the other's faces, "Come on, if this Anzu, bitch is anything like she was when I first 'met' her than I'll have no problem."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Yugi, are you saying you've met Anzu before?" Yami asked looking at his almost-reflection.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? Anzu is Eric's niece." Yugi answered. That's when the silence became a guest in the living room. The silence was demolished by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Master Kaiba, there is a woman here who wishes to speak to our guest." Roland spoke as he entered the living room.

"Who is it?" Seto asked firmly.

"I believe she said her name is Miss Miazaki (did I spell that right?)

"It's Anzu. Yugi, go upstairs and don't come down until we send for you." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and made his way upstairs.

"Show her in Roland." Seto demanded.

"Yes, sir." Roland disappeared from the room and returned a few minutes later with the one girl everyone at Dominio High dreaded; Anzu Miazaki.

"Good evening gentlemen. I am wondering if any of you have seen a boy named Yugi Motou lately. You see, my uncle has something that needs Yugi's attention immediately."

Yami stood up, "And how pray tell, do you know this Anzu?"

Anzu backed down a few steps, "Well, I um." she was at a loss for words, "Have you seen the little twerp I mean the young man or not?" but she was too late to correct her mistake.

"Anzu, even if we did know where Yugi was we wouldn't tell you. Now do me a favor and get off my property." Seto demanded, "Roland, would you please escort this _young lady_ off of my property."

Roland nodded, "Of course Master Kaiba." he then took a hold of Anzu's arm, "Come this way please."

Anzu shrugged Roland off, "I know you're hiding the brat and I will find out where." with that she stormed off disappearing out the front door, pulling shut with a loud slam causing everyone to jump.

"That was a close one."

Everyone turned to see Yugi at the top of the steps. He came down and sat down next to Yami once again, "I'm sorry, Seto"

Seto looked at him confused, "Sorry for what Yugi?"

"For making you keep me here like this. I've been such a burden since the moment we met." Yugi responded burying his face in his hand muffling his words.

Mokuba walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself Yugi. Jonouchi practically lives with us and he's had quite his share of problems."

Jonouchi nodded, "He's right Yuge."

Yugi smiled, "I can see that. But I still feel guilty. Because of me, I've put you all into a situation that we can't get out of. Well we probably can but it would cost us an arm and a leg to do so."

"Yugi you worry way too much. How many times do I have to tell you. You have friends to help you out and don't forget that." Yami said taking Yugi's hand into his own feeling the warmth flow between them.

Akkadia: I'm pretty sure that isn't a cliffy.

Kanna: mark that one on the calender. It's a miracle. Akkadia has ended a chapter without using a cliffy. Has hell frozen over?

Akkadia: Very funny Kanna Yugi give up already Yami as officially been dubbed world's greatest hide and seek hider.

Yugi: (stops) wait, are you saying Yami has been playing hide and seek this entire time?

Yami: (pops up from hiding place) I can't believe you haven't found me yet Yugi. And I thought you were supposed to be the king of games.

Yugi: (sticks his tongue out)

Akkadia: Lol, well 3 reviews chapter 18!


	18. Two wordsBorIng

Akkadia: Damn, it's been a little while since I've updated this.

Kanna: Well, you have had work, right?

Akkadia: true. Oh,Yami! Do the disclaimer please!

Yami: Akkadia no own Yugioh so don't sue. But she does own the game idea 'remote control' !

Yugi: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, nothing to say except thank you for your patience and your reviews! Also just to forewarn you this will be the shortest chapter of the story. I have my reasons, but there are to remain anonymous at this time.Short and sweet I know, so enjoy chapter 18!

Chapter 18: Two words Bor…Ing…

The remainder of the afternoon at the Kaiba mansion seemed to be going so slow it was as if time had stopped just to annoy them.

Seto had managed to finish the shipping forms and was currently working on the new order forms. Jonouchi had finished his 4th hoagie sandwich and still complained about being hungry. (No surprise there, lol). Mokuba had finished all his homework and was lazily flipping through an old magazine. Yami had taken another nap and taken a walk around the entire mansion at least 6 times, and Yugi had finished his book and was sprawled out on the couch.

Yes, they were bored out of their minds…

"Why don't we play a game or something?" Mokuba suggested.

Everyone expect Yugi looked at the younger boy as if he was crazy.

"Wait that's not a bad idea." Yugi spoke up, "And I know just what we can play."

Everyone's attention was now focused the spiky haired teen, "Do we dare ask?"

"Well, the game is called 'remote control' and it's really fun. Helps pass the time too." Yugi stood up and walked into the center of the room, "Here's how it goes. There are two positions, the controller and the actor. The controller had to yell out different commands. The commands are stop, play, rewind, pause, fast forward and so on. The actor has to respond to these commands. But here's the twist, to make it more interesting. The actor has to act out a certain movie."

"Why don't you show us how to do it, Yugi." Yami suggested.

Yugi shrugged, "Ok, someone pick a movie."

"Cinderella."

"Cinderella? Ok, uh, Seto, you be the controller." Yugi said.

"No, thanks Yugi, I'm busy." Seto replied typing away at his laptop.

Jonouchi smirked and turned to his boyfriend, "Oh, come on Blue Eyes. You've been working on that thing all day. Can't you just take a break for an hour, please?" he pulled out is puppy eyes and added a little whimper.

Seto smirked but refused to avert his eyes from his screen, "What do I get in return?"

Jonouchi returned the facial expression, "You'll see later tonight." He whispered kissing the top of his boyfriend's forehead, "You'll see."

Seto typed a few more keys before shutting his computer down, "All right but only for an hour. After that you guys have to promise not to drag me into these kinds of things."

"We promise!"

"Ok, Seto, I'm going to start out normally at a certain spot then in about five seconds call out a command…" Yugi said, _"Poor Cinderelly! Every time she-"_

"Fast forward."

Yugi started talking in a high pitched voice and moving around rapidly, causing the others to double over with laughter.

"Pause."

Yugi stopped in mid-gesture. He now was standing on one foot, his left finger in his cheek and his right finger at the top of his spikes.

"Rewind."

Yugi began to do everything he had done before backwards. He then slowed down and looked at the others, "That's how it works. Pretty amusing huh?"

Yami nodded, "yeah, did you create that by yourself?"

Yugi nodded back, "It's my own little creation!" he turned to the others, "Well, who wants to give it a try?"

Jonouchi stood up, "I'll be the actor and I want Mokuba to be the controller."

"Ok, then but what about the movie?" Yami asked.

"How about the emperor's new groove?"

"That's fine, I've seen that one!" Jonouchi took his place and began, _"No, touchie, no touchie!"_

"Pause."

Jonouchi was on his hands and knees so he appeared like a llama and was pointing one hand, 'hoof' out and his mouth hanging wide open.

"Rewind."

Jonouchi began to do everything backwards at an extremely raid speed including speaking in a high pitched voice

"Mute"

Jonouchi began to do everything at the normal speed again and kept moving his mouth but didn't at any sound.

"Ok, who's next?"

"Seto, why don't you do it?" Yami suggested.

"Fine then I want Yugi to be the controller."

Yugi nodded in approval, "Now, for the movie. How about Shrek?"

"Fine. _I'm a big stupid ugly ogre I…"_

"Pause."

Seto stopped in mid-gesture. He was leaning forward and lost his balance. In seconds he and the beige rug had an unexpected meeting, "Ow…"

Jonouchi ran to him, "Are you all right Seto?"

Seto chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

The gang continued to play the game each taking turns and not caring about anything else except the fact they were having fun.

After about 4 hours of none-stop laying Yugi looked at the clock, "So much for only playing for an hour Seto."

Seto looked up at the clock as well, "Wow!" it was almost midnight, "You were right Yugi, that game does make time go by fast."

Yugi was already heading up the stairs. He turned around, "Uh, Seto, do you by chance have a hot tub?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could use it? But the thing is I don't have any trunks."

Mokuba stood up, "You can borrow a pair of mine."

"Thanks, Mokuba." He and the younger Kaiba ran up the stairs and into Mokuba's room, "Nice room."

Mokuba smiled, "Thanks." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue swimming trunks, "These should work. The hot tub is just to the right side of the mansion. It's always on so don't worry about having to work any gadgets or anything. It's a self-cleaning hot tub."

Yugi nodded, "Thanks again." He then ran into 'his room' and quickly changed into the trunks. After that he grabbed a towel and headed down to the hot tub, "Yami, what are you doing here?"

Yami was already sitting in the hot tub, soaking up the hot steamy water and breathing in with shallow breaths, "Oh, I just thought you might like some company that's all."

Yugi put the towel to the side and placed his toe into the tub, "Wow, that's hot!"

Yami busted out laughing, "Well, duh! It's called a hot tub remember." He waited and sure enough Yugi's face went red, and not from the heat either, "Now just slowly slide your body in bit by bit. Wait for each part to adjust to the heat."

Yugi followed his instructions and after about ten minutes he was fully emerged in the steamy goodness, "Man, this feel's like heaven!"

Yami leaned over and captured his lips to Yugi, "Now it's heaven." He chuckled, "Because you're my angel."

"I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered and he leaned against the older boy and placed his head on the slightly muscular chest, "I love you so much."

Yami could feel tears starting to develop but he brushed them away, "Why do you have to be so perfect?  
Yugi scoffed, "I'm not perfect. I'm nowhere near."

Yami turned the smaller boy around so their eyes were locked on to the other's, "You're perfect in my eyes." He then leaned in and captured his lips once again in a heated kiss. Yami took the liberty of pulling the younger boy closer to him so their bare chests were now touching. Only when he ran out of oxygen did Yami pull away. But only for a second. He recaptured Yugi's lips once more and held him as tightly as he could.

Yugi finally mustered up the will power to pull away, "Please Yami, don't ruin it."

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." Yami confessed.

"I'll always be here, Yami. I promise." Yugi spoke kissing his companion lightly on the lips. But even he knew that was a promise he couldn't keep.

Akkadia: There you are. I made it a bit longer than what I was planning. That last bit between the two lovebirds was inspired by absolutely nothing. It just came to me.

Kanna: Hikari, when it comes from your mind who knows what could happen.

Akkadia: (sticks her tongue out) well 3 reviews chapter 19! This is my longest story yet!


	19. Back to School

Akkadia: Hi everyone! Hey Kanna, how are those cookies coming?

Kanna: (from the kitchen) don't ask! (explosion)

Akkadia: Ok, I won't. Yami, how's that tree coming?

Yami; (from the living room) splendidly! (crash)

Akkadia: I think you spoke too soon. Yugi, how are those lights coming? (silence) Yugi?

Kanna: I think Yugi's outside right now. Oh, btw, Akkadia no own yugioh or the song , Walking in the Air so don't sue!

Akkadia: Thanks Kanna. Well in with the fic!

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! First off this chapter is dedicated to Atemu-Yugi Lover34. Happy Early birthday! Oh what the heck it's a Christmas present to all of you. I just hope you all like it lol. I promise to make this the longest and most interesting chapter I can. But if not please don't be disappointed. Just know I've tried my best. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 19! (yeah, that's it 19) I can't believe it! WHOO HOOO!

Chapter 19: Back to School

Mokuba rolled over and immediately fell out of bed. Waking up this way was becoming a painful habit on his part. He merely shook it off and went through his morning routine of showering, attempting to fix his hair and dressing his blue pants white shirt and black jacket, also known as the uniform. He placed his books in his school satchel and headed downstairs to help the cook, Maria make breakfast.

Why did Mokuba cook? He didn't know he just liked it. The sounds of pans clattering and silverware hitting the table woke up the rest of the household and soon the kitchen was filled with the 'family'members.

"So, Yugi, do you feel well enough to back to school today?" Jonouchi asked. His mouth was almost over flowing with the chocolate chip pancakes.

"I will if you learn to swallow before you speak." Yugi said chuckling.

The rest of the gang joined him causing the blonde to grow dark red in the face.

"I've got a question." Mokuba spoke up.

"Yeah what is it brother?" Seto asked taking a sip of his coffee, "By the way great job on breakfast again kiddo."

Mokuba stuck his tongue at his brother. Even though was already 15 the younger kaiba would always be teased by his older brother and would always be called , 'kiddo' no matter how old or tall he became, "What are we going to do about Anzu?"

"Don't worry about that Mokuba, Yugi and I have a plan. We'll tell you all about it after school. But today for now we must avoid Anzu as much as we can. Yugi has a lot of classes with us and also music with you, right Mokuba?" Yami said taking a sip of his tea. He didn't care for coffee and at that moment for tea either. The liquid slid down the wrong tube and Yami began coughing.

Yugi looked on with concern, "Are you all right Yami?"

The spiky-haired hottie, nodded after managing to catch his breath, "Sorry about that."

The grandfather clock in the living room chimed the hour and the gang cleaned up their messes before piling into Seto's limo, "Domino High Johnson." Seto ordered and the limo pulled out of the driveway and into downtown Domino.

Once the long white vehicle reached it's destination and it's passengers quickly left it to start their day at hell I mean school (lol), "Well I guess we'll see at lunch." Mokuba said taking off towards his classes. Being only a freshman, the only class the younger kaiba would see his friends in was chorus/music.

Yugi looked at Yami and tightened his grip on the taller boy's hand, "Come on we better get to Meoka's class."

The night before after their little 'bath' the two boys had continued on their meet a stranger make a friend assignment. So they had pretty much a movie's worth of info about the other. It wasn't that hard considering Yugi had pretty much explained his life to Yami when he was telling him about this past and Eric and all.

"I feel sorry for whoever had to pair up with Anzu." Yami said causing the younger boy to chuckle.

"Yeah, I know." The two of them looked over to see who _had_ to pair up with the bitch and winced, "Oh, no poor Ryou." Yami looked over to see Bakura paired up with their friend Tristan and Jonouchi had been paired up with an acquaintance of the gang, Duke Devlin. (don't know is Japanese name sorry).

"Ok, class today we will use the class time to work on your projects. However if you feel you have obtained all the knowledge you need to know about your partner then you may use class time as a study hall, but I warn you no rough housing or I will force to give you detention." Mrs. Meoka instructed before beginning to grade papers from the day before.

Yugi stood up and approached the teacher's desk, "Excuse me Mrs. Meoka, ma'am. I was ill yesterday and I was wondering if I could go to my other classrooms and gather my homework that I missed." He requested keeping his eye to the ground.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I also heard about your grandfather. You have quite the strength to be coming back after something so tragic." Mrs. Meoka spoke, "Of course, in fact here is a personal pass from me." She pulled out a note card and wrote something on it, "If the other teachers refuse, simply show them this card and they will help you out."

Yugi nodded and started walking towards the door, murmuring a thank you on the way. Moments later, Yami was behind him, "What are you doing?"

Yami took a hold of Yugi's hand, "I explained to Mrs. Meoka, that your illness can cause you to lose energy and _she_ suggested I come with you."

"Oh,!" Yugi said smiling. Surprisingly every teacher was accepting and gave Yugi his homework, allowing the students of the class to have about a 4 minute breather, "I feel sorry for Seto." He said when the headed back to Mrs. Meoka's room.

"Why is that?" Yami asked.

"Since he's so smart he had more advanced classes, right? Well that means he doesn't get to see is his brother or his boyfriend until lunchtime." Yugi explained.

Yami just chuckled as he opened the door for his look-a-like. He waited for Yugi to enter before following him to their desks.

Yugi opened his books and immediately began to work in his homework. He placed his pencil against his chin a few times and his forehead grew tense once in a great while. Other than that he was literally into his work.

Yami watched his boyfriend with fascination. Boyfriend? Where did that come from? No, Yugi was more than a boyfriend. Yugi was his soul mate. After ten minutes of just staring at the other boy Yami could feel his brain telling him to start working on something else. So that's what he did. Yami pulled out a spiral and began writing. In minutes he had come up with a song that would be added to his hidden collection. (the song plays a big part in the story but won't be actually written by me until another few chapters, sorry)

"Ok, class time to put your books way. I have an announcement. The school board as approved to have a carnival for the holidays!" Mrs. Meoka said with so much enthusiasm one would think it was her idea in the first place, "During the carnival, some teachers have voted to have a talent contest. All who pass the first audition will perform in the main events, and all students may try out. The try out date is to be announced."

The entire class room was whispering with excitement. After a few minutes the bell rang and all the students scattered to their next class room. The gang made sure that no matter which class room Yugi was in, Anzu-infested, or not, one of them would be with him. Surprisingly it worked out great.

After 3 classes had gone by Yugi stepped into his favorite class room, Chorus. Yugi had the voice of an angel but nobody knew it. And now it was Yugi's chance to shine.

In order to find out if Yugi was a tenor or a bass or even a male alto (there are some, I had one in my chorus class) he had to stand in front of the piano and sing up and down the scale. As he sang the entire class shut up at the sound of his sweet angelic voice. Even Mokuba who was on 'keep an eye on Yugi' duty was astonished.

Yugi turned around to see everyone staring at him and he immediately started to look for a shovel so he could bury himself a hole to hide in. His thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Yugi, do you know the song, Walking in the Air?"

Yugi nodded shyly.

"Would you possibly sing it for us?"

Yugi gulped, "Uh, sure." He took a stance in front of the class as the teacher began to play the soul soothing music. Yugi opened his mouth and out came his favorite song. (One of mine too, lol)

_We're walking in the air  
We're floating in the moonlit sky  
The people far below are sleeping as we fly_

We're holding very tight  
I'm riding in the midnight blue  
And finding I can fly so high above with you

All across the world  
The villages go by like dreams  
The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams 

Children gaze open-mouthed  
Taken by suprise  
Nobody down below believes their eyes

We're surfing in the air   
We're swimming in the frozen sky  
We're drifting over icy mountains floating by

Suddenly swooping low  
On an ocean deep  
Rising up a mighty monster from his sleep

We're walking in the air  
We're dancing in the midnight sky  
And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly

Once Yugi was done singing he was out of breathe but smiling. His mother had taught him that song when he was younger before she had died and he was surprised he had remembered it.

Akkadia: Ok, it's longer than last chapter but not as long as I wanted it.

Kanna: (comes out of the kitchen with a soot covered apron) You did your best. I just wish I could say the same thing about the cookies.

Yami: (from the living room) At least you're not stuck under a tree! HELP!

Yugi: (the front door opens and he 'hops' in) A little help here! (has literally become a Christmas lights mummy)

Akkadia: (busts out laughing) HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY! Oh, as usual 3 reviews chapter 20! CHAPTER 20! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!


	20. Drastic Changes

Akkadia: (walks in) Hey everybody!

Kanna: we're all done putting away the decorations kadi!

Akkadia: good, if I had to look at one more burnt out light I would have gone nuts.

Yami: Akkadia everything else makes you go nuts, what's so special about this?

Yugi: Because Yami, it was the holidays and when Akkadia goes nuts on a holiday it's considered a special occasion.

Yami: (sweatdrop) what gave you that idea?

Yugi: (shrugs)

Akkadia: Ok, Yami since you're finally finished playing in the wrapping paper could you please do the disclaimer?

Yami: (grumbling) Akkadia no own Yugioh so leave her alone. But she does own a lot of leftover eggnog!

Joey: (pops in) did somebody say eggnog?

Kanna: Oh, brother well on with the fic!

A/N: Truly sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been busy beyond imagination. Christmas, New Years eve everything! But I'm back. Also, someone asked who sang Walking in the Air. Well, I don't know the exact vocalist. But it was performed on the musical movie Celtic Woman (great one I recommend). Ok, I don't know what else to say so enjoy chapter 20…CHAPTER 20, WHOOHOO!!!!!! Also, just to let you know this will be the shortest chapter in the story I PROMISE!

Chapter 20: Drastic Changes

Yami wandered from his classroom to the cafeteria. He scanned the room hoping to find his spiky-haired look-a-like but failed miserably.

"BOO!"

Yami almost literally hit the ceiling. He turned around to see Yugi standing there laughing so hard tears were practically pouring out of his eyes, "You think that was funny do you?" he asked smirking.

Yugi looked up at the larger boy and nodded his head, "Nope, not at all." He then took off running with Yami on his heels.

"Get back here Yugi!" he yelled playfully. Not caring that they were in school the two of them continued to run through the hallways ignoring the protests from the teachers.

Yugi looked behind him and screamed. He picked up his pace and ran to the outside of the building only to smash into the one person he never wanted to lay eyes on again.

"Long time no see Yugi."

Yugi's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed, "What are _you _ doing here?" he spoke coldly.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

Yami finally managed to catch up with Yugi but stopped dead in his tracks. He immediately ran up and pulled Yugi behind him, "You must be-"

Yugi jumped forward, "Yami, don't this is my burden. Let me handle it." Before he knew what was happening Yugi felt himself being thrown into another coughing fit. He fell to his knees and gasped for air.

The stranger paid no mind to Yami as he kneeled down, "I hear your grandfather passed away, little Yugi. It's so sad…sad that I wasn't the one who ended his life."

Yugi looked up and felt his strength fill up to the tips of his spikes he lunged towards the man with all his might but felt someone pull him back. He turned to see Yami, Jonouchi, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura all standing there.

"If you so much as lay a finger on this boy I will end _your_ life myself." Yami spoke venomously. His eyes were narrow and dark and he was breathing hard.

The others stepped forwarded in means to add to the threat.

The man scoffed, "You won this round little Yugi, but I will be back." He hopped into to his black non-licensed plate car and sped off.

Yugi collapsed to the ground breathing hard. He turned to Yami with tears of fear now flooding his amethyst eyes, "Yami, he-he!" the tears flowed over and his body was wracked from the uncontrollable sobs.

Yami immediately pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth, "Seto, go and get the principal we need to have a little talk."

Seto nodded as he and Jonouchi ran back into the school. It didn't take them long to reach the headmaster's office, "We need to speak to Mr. Miakashi. It's an emergency."

Mrs. Saioli looked up from her desk, "Mr. Miakashi is in a meeting right now. Whatever your problem is, I'm sure it can wait." She spoke tiredly.

Seto knew this was going to happen so he used his business like skills, "I may be a student at this school, but I still have power over those who would be shadowed by my company and I demand to see the principal. Or do you wish a student to see his life end right now?"

Mrs. Saioli gulped, "Mr. Miakashi, Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jonouchi wish to speak with you, they say it's urgent." She spoke through the intercom.

"Very well, I'll be there in a minute." A male voice responded.

"He'll be right out.' She said shaking with fear. Even though he was younger Seto Kaiba scared all of the faculty except the principal.

A few minutes later Mr. Miakashi stepped out, "What can I do for you boys?"

Seto and Jonouchi led the principal outside and pointed to the other two boys (Yami and Yugi), "Let us give it to you straight. Yugi's live is in danger and I recommend, no I demand you set up some security around the clock for this boy."

Mr. Miakashi stood back his hands folded in front of his chest and why pray tell would I want to do that?"

Yugi turned to face the principal, tears still flooding his eyes and cascading down his pale cheeks, "Please sir. Did you read the article about the one man Eric Trussler from Osaka?"

Mr. Miakashi thought back before nodding, "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We think that man is after Yugi." Jonouchi spoke up.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place. Yes, of course security will guard Yugi throughout the school day. Also, I can rearrange his schedule so he is with on of you every class." Mr. Miakashi spoke after finally getting it.

"That won't be necessary, sir. You see except for Chorus, Yugi is in a class with one of us each our so that problem is already taken care of." Mokuba said walking up. He arrived in mid conversation, "Seto, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Seto nodded and excused himself from the group. The walked over to the side of the building, "Ok, what is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba sighed deeply as he looked up at his brother, "Seto, I overheard your teachers talking earlier and they say you're starting to slack already. I mean it's only the third day of the year and you're already behind."

"Mokuba, don't-"

"No, you've been keeping something from me haven't you?" Mokuba shot back, "Seto, I'm worried about you. I know about your sickness and if you're not careful it's going to come back tenfold, you know that way more than I do."

Seto kneeled down so his brother was looking down at him, "Mokuba, please, I have some other things I need to handle before I take care of myself."

Mokuba folded is arms in front of his chest, "Oh, yeah, like what?"

Akkadia: Is that a cliffy?

Kanna: I don't know let's check the board (looks up at a Family Feud board) Survey says CLIFFY DING DING DING DING DING!

Yugi: You don't have to get so drastic about it sheesh!

Yami: Ok, where's this Eric guy, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!

Akkadia: Uh, Yami are you sure you can afford that much?

Yami: (speechless)

Yugi: Lol, well 3 reviews chapter 21.


	21. Whoa!

Akkadia: Hey everyone!

Kanna: It's about time you updated this.

Akkadia: be quiet I've been busy.

Yami: That's always your excuse you bonehead.

Yugi: uh, Yami, be nice and do the disclaimer or I won't let you play Kingdom hearts any more.

Yami: (Pouts) fine. I'll be nice. Akkadia no own yugioh so don't sue.

Akkadia: (whispering) uh, Yugi, we don't have it anymore remember?

Yugi: (whispering) Yeah, But Yami, doesn't know that.

Akkadia: good call.

Kanna: On with the fic!

A/N: I have nothing to say except, sorry for the lengthy updates and THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Oh, and for those who already haven't I ask if you would take a look at my other fic Tearstained Raindrops. (I'm trying to get atleast 200 reviews for that one too.) So please help me out here! Also, because I was so desperate to put up the next chapter, I'm afraid this one is it bit of a shorty. But I promise next chapter will be a hell of a lot longer! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 21!

Chapter 21: WHOA!!!

Previously on yugioh!

"Seto, can I talk to you for a minute?'

Seto nodded and excused himself from the group. The walked over to the side of the building, "Ok, what is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba sighed deeply as he looked up at his brother, "Seto, I overheard your teachers talking earlier and they say you're starting to slack already. I mean it's only the third day of the year and you're already behind."

"Mokuba, don't-"

"No, you've been keeping something from me haven't you?" Mokuba shot back, "Seto, I'm worried about you. I know about your sickness and if you're not careful it's going to come back tenfold, you know that way more than I do."

Seto kneeled down so his brother was looking down at him, "Mokuba, please, I have some other things I need to handle before I take care of myself."

Mokuba folded is arms in front of his chest, "Oh, yeah, like what?"

Seto was speechless for several seconds before sighing deeply, "I don't want to discuss it here. If you really want to know than you and I will go out for dinner tonight and I'll tell you everything. For now you just have to patient."

Mokuba returned the sigh, "I suppose I don't have any other options." He turned, "All right, but I want to go to Fidellies (don't ask. Just a random name for a non-existing restaurant I created. So don't go looking for it.) You ok with that?"

"Yeah, good idea. I have to admit, I've been craving Italian for a while now." Seto responded walking back over to the others, "So, what did Miakashi say about all this?"

"Starting tomorrow the teachers are going to be monitoring grounds all day and during school hours there's going to be a police car parked on each side of the school building until that bastard is caught." Yami explained, "We also have to keep an eye out. According to what Sensei said, if Eric is caught, Yugi will have to testify in court."

Yugi looked up. His amethyst eyes were bloodshot from crying, "I'm scared." Was all he could muster.

"Do you think you can finish up the school day?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah, I can. Besides, I don't want to be alone right now." Yugi answered slowly standing up.

"What class do you have next?" Seto asked.

Yugi pulled his schedule out from his back pocket and scanned it carefully, "Um, home economics, than after that gym, than study hall."

Ryou smiled, "Well Yugi, I guess you have HE with me."

"And Gym with me," Jonouchi said.

"And Study hall with all of us except for Mokuba." Seto said looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"Wait, I think Anzu, has home economics too." Yami said.

"Well, we'll just tell the teacher to make sure that Anzu stay the hell away from Yugi and me." Ryou responded patting Yugi on the shoulder. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch hour and the group scattered to their lockers to gather their books for their next classes.

All during H.E. Ryou never let Yugi out of his site. In fact he even so much as watched the door when Yugi used the restroom. It was starting to creep the other students out but the teach shushed then whenever whispering started to rise. Luckily it was Anzu's turn to go gather attendance sheets so the teacher took the opportunity to explain their situation. When the class heard the story they all agreed to help watch Yugi as well. At this point the spiky haired senior was getting more attention than he bargained for.

Once HE was over Ryou walked Yugi to the gymnasium and rushed to get to his own class, "Remember, Jonouchi will be here with you this time. Also, this class is just for boys so you won't have to worry about Anzu here."

Yugi walked up to the teacher, Mr. Sukoshio, "Um, excuse me sir, did Mr. Miakashi, speak to you?"

Mr. Sukoshio looked down. He was dressed in black sweatpants a grey sweatshirt and as always he had his silver whistle around his neck, "Your Yugi, Motou, I presume? Yes, the principal spoke to me. Don't worry we'll make sure you're safe." He spoke rather assuringly, "Now go chance into your uniform and we'll start class.

Yugi nodded and headed into the locker room. After changing into his gym uniform and looked around. He saw Jonouchi standing a few feet away, but he made no attempt to go over to him.

"Ok, class today we're going to start with a little game of basketball." Mr. Sukoshio announced.

Everyone looked over at Yugi and began to snicker.

"Ok, enough of that. Now, teams will be chosen by your month of birth. Those born from January to June, are on one team. Those from July to December are on the other team.'

All the students separated and surprisingly the odds were actually even. Yugi however felt like an idiot, but luckily he wound up on Jonouchi's team, "Don't worry, if I get the ball, I'll try to get it to you." The blonde whispered.

Yugi only nodded. Two other boys stood in the middle circle and the game began. The ball seemed to jump from one side of the court to another throughout the game. After almost 30 minutes on nonstop playing the score was 25 to 27. Yugi's team losing. Jonouchi managed to catch the ball and he motioned to Yugi to go downcourt. The spiky haired teen obeyed and ran down the floor. He turned around in time to see the ball sailing through the air. Using every once of strength he had, Yugi jumped up and managed to catch the ball. Without hesitating he drove down the court dribbling the ball the whole way. Once was in shooting range, Yugi jumped shooting the ball into the air.

Everyone stopped as the ball swished cleanly through the hoop and bounced away, "Whoa!" one boy stated.

"Yugi, that was amazing." I've never seen anyone run that fast before." Mr. Sukoshio said running over to him, "How would you like to join our basketball team?"

Yugi looked up, "I'd love to sir, but I don't know of my doctor would really recommend it." He sighed, "You see, I'm sick."

Mr. Sukoshio's eye dropped, "Well perhaps we can speak to your doctor. I'm sure some physical activities, like this would help."

Yugi sighed, "I can talk to him, but I can't guarantee anything."

Akkadia: Ok going to end here.

Kanna: where's Yami?

Yugi: He's looking for the game. I told him we had to put it away for now but he refuses to listen to me.

Kanna: Yugi, Yami doesn't listen to anybody

Yami: (from other room) I heard that!

Akkadia: Lol, well 3 reviews chapter 22!


	22. The DDR Challenge

Akkadia: Ok, here's the update!

Kanna: took you long enough.

Akkadia: (sticks her tongue out.) Hey where's Yami?

Yugi: he's sledding off the roof again…

Akkadia+Kanna: WHAT?!? (They hear a crash)

Yugi: That's him right now!

Akkadia: Oh, brother! Well, I guess I need to do the disclaimer this time. I don't own Yugioh, never have and never will.

Yami: (from outside) thank god!

Akkadia: I heard that!

Kanna; Lol, On with the fic!

A/N: Snow makes yami crazy doesn't it? Lol, well sorry it's taking so long for these chapters. I'm starting to work on my taxes and stuff (boring!) believe it or not I am 20 years old. (Yeah, 20 years old and I still watch cartoons Is there anything wrong with that?) lol. Well thanks to everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 22!

Chapter 22: The DDR Challenge!

Yugi was standing by his locker with Ryou just across from him. He had been escorted to his locker by the albino and was tensing his muscles every time the clock ticked each second, "Ok, Yugi, you're getting paranoid."

"HEY YUGI!"

"AHH!" Yugi turned to see Jonouchi standing there, "Thanks Jou, now excuse me while I have my heart attack!"

Jonouchi chuckled, "Sorry pal, didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Well, Jou, that's your best feature!" Bakura said walking over with his boyfriend.

Jonouchi stuck his tongue out, "Hey where's Yami and Seto?"

"Oh, they're discussing some things with Mr. Murakashi right now, about Yugi." Mokuba spoke up after catching his breath from 'jogging' down the hall.

"Look there they are.!" Yugi pointed.

The others looked down the hall and sure enough there was Seto and Yami coming down the hall in all their glory smiling like total idiots.

"Ok, what are you guys on and where can I get some?" Bakura asked jokingly. He was rewarded by a playful punch from his boyfriend.

"We discussed it with Murakashi-sensei and he agreed to change Anzu's schedule completely. That way she won't have any classes with Yugi. And he said that he would make sure that she would have cleaning duty after school more than once a week." Yami stated proudly.

"Hey Yugi, are you hungry? I seem to recall you didn't eat anything for lunch!" Seto pointed out.

Before Yugi could answer his stomach let out a noticeable groan causing the young boy to grow dark red, "Does that answer your question?"

Seto just chuckled, "Well, why don't' we all go to the arcade and get some pizza!" he waited.

"WHOO HOO!" Mokuba shouted. He looked at the others and shrugged, "What?"

The others just shook their heads and they all headed out to Seto's waiting limo, "Come on!" all seven of them managed to fit I the limo and Seto gave the driver instructions. It didn't take them long to reach the arcade.

Considering it was a school night the building wasn't nearly as full as it would be had it been a Friday or a Saturday or even a Sunday. The seven of them entered the building and was immediately greeted by the one person they didn't expect to see there.

"Hey welcome to Domino Arcade, I'll show you to a booth."

Jonouchi stood back and gasped, "Shizuku?"

Katsuya Shizuku stood back as well, "Jonouchi?" Without even thinking the two siblings embraced, "It's so good to see you brother!"

Jonouchi chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

Shizuku smiled, "Mom managed to get a job that's near Domino. She let me get a job here considering it's so close to her office. About 3 miles to be exact."

Yami pushed his way through, "Shizuku, long time no see. We've missed you."

Shizuku chuckled, "Hey Yami. I hope you and Seto have been taking care of my idiot brother here!" she then noticed Yugi and gasped, "and who is this?"

Yugi's shyness engulfed him in an imaginary bubble but he mentally popped it, "Um, hi, I'm the newest member of the group. My name is Yugi, Yugi Motou." He shyly spoke.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Yugi, in case you couldn't tell, I'm Jonouchi's younger sister." Shizuku shook the boy's hand.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Mokuba announced obviously ruining the moment but caused everyone to start laughing.

"Well allow me to show you to your booth." Shizuku announced leading them to the largest corner booth the building held.

As soon as the pizza was ordered or should I say pizzas, Mokuba was up and ready to play on the games, "Hey, Yugi is there any game you'd like to play?" Yami asked.

"Do they have DDR?" Yugi asked shyly.

"Yes they do and _I_ challenged _ you_ to a match Yugi Motou."

Everyone looked up to see Anzu standing in front of their table. She had changed out of her school uniform into a pair of black leggings, neon green mine skirt, and a white halter top, "Fine, I accept your challenge." Yugi stated bravely.

"Yugi, are you sure about this? I mean Anzu is a total bitch, but she is the best DDR player in all of Domino." Yami whispered in the boy's ear.

"No, to be honest Yami, I'm not sure. But I need to get her off my back and if this is the only way, then so be it." Yugi stated before following Anzu over to the dance platform.

Yami nodded to the others, "Come on we better keep a close eye on the bitch." He and the others walked over to the platform.

"Now, since you're a beginner, and since I'm such a nice person, we can start on easy to help you warm up. But only one round. After that we are shooting up to Advanced (or whatever is the highest I don't remember)." Anzu said depositing her coins and waited for Yugi to deposit his.

After selecting the song Macerena (don't ask couldn't think of anything else.) the two of them started their dance. Easy was a breeze to Anzu but it appeared that Yugi was having trouble keeping up. Anzu smiled at this.

Once the easy song was over Anzu picked the hardest song on the advanced level and smirked, "Get ready to get your ass kicked you little punk." She sneered. (couldn't think of a fast song for them to dance to so please just use your imagination)

As soon as the song started the two of them dug in deep. Everyone was amazed at how fast Yugi's legs were moving, even Anzu." She began to grow desperate and tried to trip Yugi missing one of her arrows. Yugi was quick though. As he jumped to dodge Anzu's 'attack' he his other foot to cross over and touch the arrow just in time and land to get back in sync with the next displayed arrow. All of a sudden the music sped up even more the two of them did as well. When the song finally ended Yugi kneeled down on the platform trying desperately to catch his breath.

No surprise Yugi won the match. He turned around however to see Anzu leaping towards him….

Akkadia: I'm going to end here!

Yami: Kadi… (walks in holding a sack full of snow balls)

Akkadia: I'm out of here! (runs off)

Yami: (chases after her throwing the snow balls) get back here!

Yugi: (sweatdrops) what's his problem?

Kanna: you're really asking _that_ question?

Yugi: lol, 3 reviews chapter 23!


	23. PARTY! crashed

Akkadia: Hey everyone!

Yugi: (passes in front of the screen (sliding on the wet floors) WHOO HOO!

Yami: Yugi stop that before you hurt yourself!

Kanna: It's your fault you lame brain!

Akkadia: Now now you two no fighting!

Yugi: (passes again) Kadi no own Yugioh! Yee haw!

Akkadia: (sweatdrop) Ok, umm yeah. Thanks yugi.

Kanna: on with the fic!

A/N: I have nothing to say! I can't believe it I have nothing to say (goes to find a calendar and marks it.) LOl. Wait, I do have one thing to say…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Enjoy chapter 23!

Chapter 23: PARTY! Crashed…

Yugi looked over in time to see Anzu lunging for him. He jumped up and caused her to land on the platform face first, "Nice try you bitch." He said.

Yami's eyes widened, innocent looking yes, but vocally, hell no, "Come on Yugi, let's get back to the table." He turned and threw a death glare at the lump of bitch laying on the platform, "Uh, clean up on aisle 3!"

"Hey Yami, isn't that Anzu's IQ?" the two of them laughed as Yugi followed yami back to the table and he was greeted with an 'applause', "Thanks guys."

"Dude, where did you learn to dance like that?" Jonouchi asked obviously more interested in Yugi than the pizza in front of him…(watches as reviewers reread that part and anime fall yeah. I can't believe it either!)

Yugi blushed, "Oh, umm, well. You see I took dance class when I was younger and I guess they paid off."

"What else can you do?" Ryou asked as he tried to stop Bakura from literally sending the parmesan shaker across the room (in other words the shadow realm lol)

Yugi sat down and picked up a slice of pizza, "Well let me see…I've taken hip-hope, jazz, modern, tap, and irish. Don't forget I do come from a wealthy background."

"Hey Seto, do we still have that dance area in the basement or did you take that out like you were planning?" Mokuba asked inhaling his third piece (yeah, surprisingly he's eating more then jou! What is this world coming to?)

"I thought you changed that in to your personal arcade?" Seto responded utterly grossed out by watching his brother and his boyfriend literally devouring their lunch.

"Oh, no, I forgot you gave that to me. Well, I have an idea!"

The entire table grew silent and everyone turned to look at the younger Kaiba, "What did you come up with this time?" Jonouchi asked of course with a mouthful.

"Well, it's just a shot, but I was hoping we could possibly have a party. I mean don't forget Seto, our birthday is coming up. (ok, in my story Seto and Mokuba were born Oct 8 and 11:59, and October 9 12:01 bear with me) And you promised that for my 14th birthday I could have a party." Mokuba explained.

Seto thought back to when he had made that promise

FLASHBACK

"Wow, it's huge! We're actually going to live here on our own?" 9 year old Mokuba exclaimed.

14 year old Seto Kaiba chuckled, "yeah, Mokuba, since I now own Kaiba Corp, we won't have a problem! The county is going to be checking up on us and everything but they agreed to let us live on our own. If we can't after the first month then I don't know. But I don't want to find out either."

Mokuba ran towards his brother and threw his arms around his waist, "I love you big brother!"

Seto returned the embrace, "Come on, let's check this place out. As you may recall, since I was forced to endure all those horrible lessons I never got much of a chance to look at the mansion inside and out." So the two of them took a tour.

The one place that surprise Mokuba was the basement/cellar. It was huge! (think of the size of a gymnasium floor add about 6 feet and you've got it), "Hey Seto, I have a question. Can I have a party down here?"

Seto groaned before remembering that Mokuba often forgot about things like this, "Tell you what, why don't you save the party till you're my age."

Mokuba's face widened, "You mean when I turn 14, I can have a party? You promise?"

Not knowing he was going to regret it in almost 4 years he nodded, "I promise!"

END OF FLASHBBACK!

Seto groaned, "I can't believed you actually remembered that!"

Mokuba smirked, "Oh, my dear brother you'd be surprised what I remember and something's that I'd like to forget!"

"I think a party is a great idea. I mean it would give Yugi a chance to get to know some of our other classmates, and we wont' have to worry about that bitch Anzu butting in." Yami responded

"Yeah, and Yuge here could show us all his great moves, right Yugi?" Jonouchi put in slapping the smaller boy on the back.

Yugi nearly choked on the piece of pizza that was going down his throat. Luckily it was down far enough that didn't get stuck. He turned and shot the blonde an evil glare, "thanks a lot."

Jonouchi looked away, "Sorry, pal." He spoke sincerely.

"So, Seto, what do you say? I mean you did promise." Mokuba urged.

Seto literally slammed his head on the table, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Mokuba jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHOO HOO!"

"A party? Ooh! Sounds fanstasic! Be sure to inform me on the details." Anzu exclaimed as she stood I front of the group.

"Anzu, you listen and you listen good I-" Yami started but was cut off by Yugi.

"Now hold on just a minute Yami, I think we should invite Anzu to our little party. I mean what's a party without any entertainment?" Yugi stated as he picked up the remaining slices of pizza, "and what' a party without snacks!" as he said snacks he literally threw the pizza onto an unexpecting Anzu, "Oops for got something." He picked up the pitcher of soda they had ordered earlier (I know they didn't in the last chapter, but bear with me!), "I expect you need to wash that down with something. Here allow me." With that he literally dumped the entire pitcher of soda all over Anzu….

"You think your funny do you?" Anzu exclaimed, "Let's see who's laughing now?" Anzu shocked everyone as she pulled something shiny and black from her purse and cocked it. In a split second she lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the first person who came into her reach….

Akkadia: I'm going to stop there, compliments of the cliffy queen!

Kanna; (starts looking around) where is it?

Akkadia: (sweatdrops) what are you looking for?

Kanna: the fire extinguisher I have a feeling your going to need it.

Akkadia: gulp! 3 reviews chapter 24!


	24. Seto's surprise

Akkadia: (blowing all the flames out with her fire extinguisher) Whew I think that's all of them

Kanna: That was a lot this time Kadi, you really need to watch your back. I can't all the time you know.

Akkadia: I know. Hey Yami could you do the disclaimer I'm kinda busy cleaning up this mess.

Yugi: He can't he's asleep. But I'll do it. Kadi no own Yugioh so don't' sue!

Akkadia: Thanks Yugi on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I'm not surprised you guys wanted to kill me. Kanna nearly choked me to death earlier! (she can get pretty violent when she wants to.) lol. Well, I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and to remind you that this story still has quite a long way to go. If I had to guess I'd say about another 10-15 chapters. Somewhere around there. Also, my new goal for reviews is 300! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 24!

Chapter 24 Seto's Surprise

FLASHBACK

"Now hold on just a minute Yami, I think we should invite Anzu to our little party. I mean what's a party without any entertainment?" Yugi stated as he picked up the remaining slices of pizza, "and what' a party without snacks!" as he said snacks he literally threw the pizza onto an unexpecting Anzu, "Oops for got something." He picked up the pitcher of soda they had ordered earlier (I know they didn't in the last chapter, but bear with me!), "I expect you need to wash that down with something. Here allow me." With that he literally dumped the entire pitcher of soda all over Anzu….

"You think your funny do you?" Anzu exclaimed, "Let's see who's laughing now?" Anzu shocked everyone as she pulled something shiny and black from her purse and cocked it. In a split second she lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the first person who came into her reach.

Seto jumped up and lunged towards her, "Let go of my brother, you good for nothing bitch."

Anzu pointed the gun directly against the younger Kaiba's head, "Make any move and I'll pull the trigger."

Mokuba whimpered, "Brother, help me please."

Yugi looked at Anzu with a venomous expression, "You bitch. How dare you put my friends in harms way. It's me you want isn't it?"

"Yes, but since I can't get you I will get the next best thing." Anzu hissed.

"Wait. If I come with you, do you promise that you won't harm Mokuba or anyone else?" Yugi asked.

Yami gasped, "Yugi, don't!

Anzu tapped her chin as if in thought, "Well, I suppose so. But you have to come with me peacefully and your friends here can't stop me."

Yugi slid out of the booth and walked over to the waiting girl. As soon as he was at her side she threw Mokuba towards the others causing him to fall into his brother's arms, "I'm sorry you guys." He spoke quietly and turned towards Anzu, "Let's go."

Anzu grabbed a hold of Yugi's arm and pushed pulled him toward the door. She placed her gun in her purse. Big mistake. As soon as the gun was out of sight. Yami went wild.

The spiky-haired teen literally jumped on the unexpecting brown haired girl and kneeled against her back, "You. You BITCH!" He yelled. Yugi gasped and ran to Jonouchi. He looked over to see Yami shaking.

"Oh, boy this isn't good. Yugi don't look." Jonouchi covered the smaller boy's eyes.

Yami drew his hand back and prepared to strike Anzu who was shaking like a leaf. Before he could make an impact the sound of sirens filled the air and three cops came in, guns pointed out, "You got lucky you good for nothing wench." Yami hissed in her ear. He turned to see Yugi running towards him, "Yugi." He literally wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and held him so close that their heartbeats thumped as one.

Yugi buried his face in the taller boy's chest, "I was so scared Yami; so scared." He had started to cry. His tears were now dampening his love's shirt but it appeared that Yami didn't mind in the least.

Yami leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his angel's forehead, "It's all right Hikari. I promise that bitch will never harm you again."

Seto stepped forward, "I can make sure Yami keeps that promise. Because were we are going tomorrow will keep her away."

Mokuba looked at his brother confused, "What do you mean Seto?"

Seto looked at the others and sighed, "There's something I need to tell you, and I'm afraid you're not going to like it. I have to have an operation and the hospital here doesn't have all the right equipment to do the procedure." (Japan probably would but in this story they don't so bear with me.)

Jonouchi ran to his boyfriend's side, "An operation; for what?" he asked evidently worried as hell.

"It's nothing too serious but it could be if I don't get it done. According to my doctor I have a tumor on my lung and to decrease the risk of that tumor spreading that lung will have to be removed." Seto explained.

"Where are you going to have the procedure done Seto?" Yugi asked wiping his tears from his eyes.

"In New York." Seto responded. He was surprised to see a ghostly look on the smaller boy's face.

Yami noticed it as well, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"New York. That's were I moved from." The smaller boy faintly whispered.

"That's great, that means you can show us all your old haunts." Ryou said not realizing what he had just said.

"Yugi, you won't have to stay there if you don't want. I'm only getting my operation don there. And after I've healed we can go anywhere you want!" Seto said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi smiled weakly, "Even, Disney World?"

"Yeah, if you'd like."

After everything was said and done the group talked to the cops about the situation and with the back up with the other witnesses, watched as Anzu was put in the back of the police car.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yami and the others were sitting at the kitchen table all sipping hot coco and waiting for their spaghetti to finish cooking. Surprisingly Yugi was the one doing the cooking, "Hey Yugi, you almost done with that sauce?"

Yugi had his back to them as he poured in different kinds of spices, "Just about."

"Are you sure you aren't putting in too much spices there pal?" Jonouchi asked eyeing all the times Yugi had dumped in a spice here a spice there.

"Trust me you guys are going to love this." Yugi said with confidence. He carefully drained the spaghetti noodles and poured everything into the bowls, "Ok, help yourselves." He offered as he took off the apron he was wearing. Yugi sat down and dished out some spaghetti for himself and savored the taste, "So, how is it?"

"This is actually really good. All the spices are blended just right. Where did you learn to make this Yugi?" Seto asked.

"It's my mom's recipe. One of the few things I have left of her and my father" Yugi said quietly. He looked over to see Jonouchi's plate already empty, "I take it you liked it too?"

Jonouchi's cheeks grew dark red but where covered up by the spaghetti sauce, "Yeah." He swallowed, "So what do you think the cops are going to do about Anzu."

"I don't know. But if anything I hope she gets what she deserves." Yami said darkly.

Akkadia: whew that's done

Kanna: doust my eyes deceive me? It's not a cliffy. What is this world coming to?

Yugi: (faints from shock)

Akkadia: (sweatdrops) Ok, well 3 reviews chapter 25!


	25. Turbulence

Akkadia: (is sitting in front of the tv playing kingdom hearts) hey folks, I'm really sorry this update took so long.

Kanna: Long enough? She got Kingdom hearts and has spent every waking moment on it.

Akkadia: No, Yami, has. But I sent him and Yugi out for pizza.

Kanna: (sweatdrops) Have you forgotten what happened last time?

Akkadia: of course not, you think I'm that dumb? (pause) wait don't answer that.

Kanna: So what's the catch this time?

Akkadia: I gave them cash this time and I told them to bring back the pizza and the receipt or else they're going to have dishes duty for the next year.

Kanna: sounds like a plan. Ok, here's the disclaimer. Akkadia no own yugioh, but she does own kh 2 and an idea for her own keyblade.

Akkadia: On with the fic!

A/N: Ok, like my intro indicates, I've been busy. Looking for a job in the day and playing kh, and kh2 at night. But I'm back for the time being and I'm going to reach my goal. Ok, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I love you all! Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 25!

Chapter 25:Turbulence

Yugi looked down out the window and sighed. They're were all on their way across the ocean. He thought back to how the day had started. It was anything but planned…

FLASHBACK

Yugi rolled over and groaned. His alarm clock was screaming it's wake up call and was soon stopped by the journey to the ground.

"Yugi, get up, you need to pack." Yami said not even bothering to knock as he walked in.

Yugi peeked his head out from under the covers and groaned again, "What do you mean packed? I was packed when I went to bed so I could sleep in longer." With that he ducked back under the covers .

Yami tsked as he prepared himself to take the plunge. He leaped forward in order to tackle his boyfriend but landed on the bed only. He glanced over to see Yugi on the floor laughing so hard tears were already sprouting from his eyes.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" he said through his laughter, "…literally!"

Yami just stood up, "You mean you were planning that all a long?"

Yugi stood up and sat on the bed, "Of course I was." The two were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Are you trying to do a replay of the bathtub scene from last night, but a dry take?" Jonouchi asked chuckling, "We can hear you from the kitchen and that's on the other side of the mansion for pete's sake!"

Yami and Yugi looked at the blonde for a matter of seconds before busting out laughing once again, "You really are a riot you know that Jou?"

Jonouchi just shook his head as he headed back downstairs. Just as he entered the kitchen he was greeted by Mokuba, "Before you say anything, yes, I would like your famous chocolate chip pancakes."

Mokuba smiled as he set himself to work, "Seto, did you want some too?"

Seto was taking a sip of his coffee, "Of course, you know I love your pancakes." He flipped to the next page of the news paper, "So are the two porcupine heads up yet?"

Yami entered the room, with Yugi trailing behind, "Dare you to say that again."

Yugi smiled, "Oh, be nice Yami." He sniffed, "Hmm! What smells so good?"

"That be over here." Mokuba said, "I'm making my famous chocolate chip pancakes."

Yugi smiled brighter, "Those are my favorite!" he sat down at the table and looked across towards the paper in Seto's hand. As he scanned the back page he noticed his name, "Seto give that paper quick."

Seto just shrugged, "Ok, but I want it right back."

Yugi took the paper and flipped it to the back page, "You guy's look at this!"

**No Games in this Arcade**

At approximately 4:45, the Domino Arcade became one of the hottest spots. According to witnesses, a small group of teenage students were threaten by a young woman who possessed a firearm. Names have been erased due to confidential reasons. The group of students were questioned on the spot and informed officers that the young woman threatened one of them if another wouldn't agree to meet with one of her relatives. Of course things seemed to be fine but as mentioned earlier, the young woman pulled out a gun and literally threatened them. The group of students are safe. The young woman was taken in for question and was released pending court.

Yami snatched the paper, "What do you mean she was released?"

Seto snatched the paper back, "Yami calm down. She's still in custody."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know?"

"Because I talked to the judge who is going to be doing her court case and I pulled some strings. She now has a tracking device on her and if she comes anywhere near Yugi it will input a signal." Seto explained.

"Yami, I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean we're going far away from her." Yugi said as he took a bit out of the banana he just peeled, "And by the time we get back she'll hopefully be sentenced.

Seto sighed, "Uh, Yugi, I'm afraid, it's not that simple. You and Mokuba have to testify in court."

Yami looked over to see Yugi with a look of shock, "Yugi what's wrong?"

"Not again. I can't do it again." Yugi trembled."

"Do what again pal?" Jonouchi asked.

"I can't testify again. I had to do it against Eric, and now I'll have to do it against his niece?" Yugi explained.

Mokuba walked over and placed the pancakes in front of Yugi, "It's ok Yugi, I have to testify too, remember."

Yami pulled Yugi close to him, "Remember what I told you, you'll always have us. We'll never leave you." He leaned in and place a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek causing him to blush.

"All right, but you guys promise me something. Don't even give a thought about that no good bitch Anzu!" Yugi said as he took a bite of the pancakes, "MMMMM! Mokuba these are delicious!"

Mokuba blushed, "Well, it was in our mom's old cookbook."

Seto looked at his brother, "Mokuba…"

Mokuba looked down, "Sorry Seto, I forgot."

Yami gave Yugi a look that simply stated, 'I'll explain later.'

Yugi smiled as he continued to happily eat his pancakes, "So what time does our plane leave?"

Seto glanced up at the coocoo clock that Jononchi just had to buy for him because instead of a bird it's a blue eyes white dragon that roars ever hour on the hour. It was their one year anniversary, "In about an hour and a half."

Yami stood up, "Well, I better go finish packing then. What time are we leaving?"

Jonouchi walked in carrying his suitcase, "As soon as everybody's packed."

Yami smiled, "Bringing enough luggage there pal?"

Jonouchi blushed, "Hey you gotta be prepared no matter what."

The group of them just looked at him before busting out laughing, "Jou, you really are a riot!"

Jonouchi smirked, "And you like repeating yourself."

Mokuba and Seto gave one another a look and just shrugged.

Once breakfast was over every scattered to finish packing. By the time they got to the limo they already had wasted nearly 45 minutes and were rushing to get to the airport. Using his skills Seto had managed to make sure Yami was with Yugi and that Mokuba was with him and Jonouchi. But he couldn't get them in the same row though. I didn't matter, everything was first class all the way

END OF FLASHBACK

Yugi looked over at Yami and yawned, "Wake me up when we get there." He said as he slowly closed his eyes.

Yami just smiled as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "good night little angel." He gently whispered.

Akkadia: (sees Yugi and Yami walk in) It's about time. I was starting to have a conversation with my stomach!

Yami: (sets down the pizza boxes) It's all here and here is the receipt.

Akkadia: (flips open a pizza and literally grabs a shovel) Dig in everyone!

Kanna: (sweatdrop): I'm not asking well, 3 reviews chapter 26!


	26. A Day in Paradise

Akkadia: (Looking up in every translating dictionary she can get her hands on)

Kanna: (sweatdrop) What in God's name are you doing Hikari?

Akkadia: since it took me so long to get this chapter up I've decided to apologize in every language possible!

Kanna: Ok, it's your choice, but I am not doing your disclaimer for you though.

Akkadia (sticks her tongue out) Ok here we go…Droveig, (dutch), Desole (French)

Taurig (german) Spiacente (Italian) Pesaroso (Portuguese), Lo siento (spanish), Gomen (Japanese), and of course I'M SORRY! (english).

Kanna: (rubs her ears) I think they get the picture kadi.

Akkadia: Hey you know that old saying better save then sorry.

Yami: when has that ever applied to you?

Akkadia: You're one to talk.

Yugi: Hey come on you two no more fighting. Oh, Akkadia no own Yugioh!

Akkadia: thanks Yugi on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, as you can tell from my intro I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy beyond comparison! Believe it or not but I don't' have much to say except thank you for all the reviews and please excuse the jumpiness in this chapter. (You'll understand once you read it). Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 26!

WARNING: Yami and Yugi are going to get a little intimate. But don't worry this story does not contain a lemon (unless people request it all right.)

Chapter 26: A Day in Paradise

Yugi rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on his bed. He sat up shocked. It was already 2:00 in the afternoon. He looked over to see that Yami was sound asleep laying next to him. For a split second one thought shot into Yugi's mind. He looked down and noticed they were both clothed and let a sigh of relief escape his lips, "Thank goodness." Being careful not to wake his boyfriend Yugi climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. As he started up the shower he thought back as to how he and Yami ended up there in the first place.

FLASHBACK

"Yugi wake up we're here." Yami said gently shaking his boyfriend out of his slumber.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and groaned, "Yami, can't you give me five minutes. I just went to bed."

Yami chuckled, "Don't make me tickle you." He threatened.

Seconds later Yugi's eyes shot open, I'm up I'm up!" he shot up and literally smacked is head on the overhead compartment, "Owwwiiee!" he whined.

Yami looked at his boyfriend and busted out laughing, "Way to go there slick." He teased.

Yugi only looked up at his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out, "Where' everybody else?"

"Oh, they're waiting in line to get off. I swear I don't know how Seto manages to sleep with Jonouchi (not like that just in the same bed). He snore's louder then atomic bomb!" he waited and he could hear Yugi's mouth.

"Well, like we said back in Seto's mansion, Jonouchi's a riot." Yugi said remembering.

"Yeah, come on let's catch up to the others." Yami said leading Yugi through the aisle of the plane. Surprisingly it didn't take them long to get out of the airport all together.

"So, Seto when is your appointment supposed to be?" Jonouchi asked struggling to handle all of his luggage.

"It's tomorrow morning. The surgery shouldn't take no more then 4 to six hours. I'll probably have to stay in the hospital for healing and observation for at least a week." Seto said.

"So what are we all supposed to do until then?" Mokuba asked pulling out his English Japanese dictionary. (remember even though Mokuba is in jr with them he's still learning his English)

"Yugi you grew up here in New York didn't you? So your English should be almost perfect." Yami said.

"Yeah. Listen can we get out of here. I keep getting the feeling we're being watched." Yugi said shivering.

"Yeah, come on, let me just call a limo." Seto said flipping out his cellphone.

"Man he's got connections everywhere doesn't he." Yugi said in awe.

"Well, what do you expect? Kaiba Corp is in the top 5 ranking business's in the whole world." Mokuba explained.

Yugi nodded now understanding. As the group waited for the limo to arrive Yugi had to go over and sit down. He was starting to feel a tad bit dizzy. _At least I'm not coughing like before._

When the limo finally arrived they all piled in and Seto gave the instructions to go to the Four Season's New York (looked it up. It's a real hotel).

END OF FLASHBACK

Yugi stepped out of the shower dried his body off and used the hairdryer to dry his hair. He hated how it looked wet. It made him look like a puppy caught in the rain. As the hot air blew on his face he couldn't help but wonder who went with Seto to the operation. Jonouchi no doubt. Those two never left each other side. Mokuba? He wasn't sure. When the had gone to the hospital in Domino Mokuba didn't seem very comfortable. His thoughts were shattered be the sound of someone knocking.

"You ok in there Yugi?" Yami's voice answered.

Yugi shut off the hairdryer, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. He cleaned up his mess as well as he could before opening the door and stepping out, "It's all yours if you need it."

Yami glanced up from the tv and stifled a giggle. Soon that giggle turned into a chuckle, then a chortle, then erupted into a wave of full fledged laughter.

Yugi folded his arms in front of his chest, "What the hell is so funny this time?"

Yami barely managed to gasp out, "When the brochure tells you to make yourself at home, you seemed to take it quite literally!" his laughter continued.

Confusion washed over Yugi until he looked down and turned a shade so red it couldn't even be described, "Oh my God." He ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Yugi come out. It's not like I'm going to rip that thing off of you, you know." Yami's muffled voice could be heard through the door. He waited and sure enough Yugi stepped out still clad in just a fluffy white towel tied around his waist, "There now. Come sit with me. You know I won't bite you."

Yugi shyly smiled and slowly made his way over to his boyfriend. Why was he so shy about this? They had taken a bath together! (talking about the hot top thing not the bathtub incident.)Well not literally but that wasn't the point, "I'm sorry Yami."

Yami pulled his boyfriend down into his arms, "Sorry for what?" he asked as he placed a kiss on the young man's cheek. It was almost like dejavu from the hot tub. Of course they weren't wet and both of them had something covering up their coughfamily jewelscough.

"I'm sorry I got you so mixed into this. It's all my fault." Yugi said feeling Yami's lips on his skin again. This time he let out a small moan.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Yugi. You didn't know that this was going to happen. Hell I'm glad I met you. If I hadn't then we wouldn't be here right now. I would never get to meet someone who has the guts to stand up to that bitch." He did mention her name keeping his promise.

Yugi suddenly decided to be the dominant one as he without hesitation capture his boyfriend's lips in a full heated kiss. The towel was starting to come lose. Was this a sign? Was he ready for something like that? No not just yet. Using a free hand he tightened the towel before returning the task of plunging his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. The passion between the to of them seemed to be taking off like a rocket.

Yami pulled back long enough to move back onto the bed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. But-"

Yugi nodded understanding. He grabbed onto his towel so it wouldn't fall off and moved back onto the bed next to his boyfriend. The lip lock was in place again. Not only that. But their hands began to explore one another. Seconds before the started the second make out session Yami had pulled off his shirt and pants so he was just in his boxers. That way Yugi wouldn't feel so alone.

As the hours wore on Yami and Yugi literally enjoyed each others company all the while not moving an inch below the waist (save Yugi and a few occasional towel ajustments). Yami glanced over at the clock and smiled. It was already 8:30. Hell to him it was still early. But Yugi was now sound sleep and curled up in the larger boy's arms. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Yugi's forehead, "Sweet dreams my little angel. I love you so much." He whispered before turning off the light and falling to his own world of dreams.

Akkadia: (blinks) did I write that?

Kanna: (checks author's name) Yep!

Yugi: You had me walking around in a freaking towel?!!

Yami: (lustful gaze)

Yugi: (runs) Ahhh!

Akkadia: Oy! Well if you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 27. Also please vote if you want me to add a lemon or not. I will if you get enough requests. But it's all up to all of you!


	27. Inseperable

Kanna: (walks in) hey as anyone seen akkadia?

Yugi: she's sitting at the couch blushing like mad

Kanna: (sweatdrop) why?

Yami: Because she's going to write her first yaoi lemon that's why.

Akkadia: (faced muffled by pillow) You don't have to say it so loud Yami. My reviews wanted a lemon between you two and I'm going to give them one. I can't guarantee it will be great though. I've never written something like this before. Read quite a few but never written one.

Kanna: Oh, I'm sure they won't mind if it sucks. Get it, lemon sucks!

Yugi: (sweatdrop) Oy! Well, kadi no own yugioh but she does own a face that's so read I could cook an egg on her cheek!

Yami: lol on with the fic!

A/N: Ok I'm blushing like mad here because like my intro says I'm going to give you that lemon you were requested. Keep in mind I've never written something like this before. I have done a lemon in my inuyasha story (truth behind the answers check it out if you'd like) but that isn't the same so. Here we go!

Chapter 27: Inseparable

Mokuba walked down the hall and pulled out his key card. He pressed his ear to the door and heard nothing. Thinking nothing of it, he pushed his card in and unlocked the door to find Yami and Yugi both half naked on Yugi's bed. His face immediately went red but he tried to straighten up when Yugi opened his eyes.

"Mokuba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked sleepily. He knew that Mokuba had an extra copy of their room and vice versa for everyone else. That way if there was any trouble they could get to one another if needed. Yugi was sure Mokuba didn't expect to walk in on something like this.

"Uh, sorry if I interrupted anything. I just got back from the hospital." Mokuba said taking a seat at the desk chair.

Yugi nodded, "Hold on let me wake sleeping ugly here." He teased.

"Who are you calling ugly?" Yami growled.

"You really need to learn to be sarcastic you know that?" Yugi said kissing his boyfriend's forehead, "So what's the news Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked way at the sight of the two of them. Sure he was used to seeing his brother and Jonouchi get all lovey dovey but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. Perhaps he was jealous? Well he wasn't about to say anything, "Well, it seems that the operations was successful and Seto has to stay in the hospital for about a week or so to recover. He has to be extra careful now. He can't go anywhere near smoke or places that could damage his lung and he can't over exhaust himself either."

"Well at least he's alive." Yami said. He hugged Yugi closer.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah well I'm going back to my room to get some shut eye. I'll leave you two to your business."

"Ok, good night and thanks for letting us know." Yami said.

"Oh and Mokuba if you need anything just come over or use the phone. Thanks to your brother we won't be charged." Yugi added.

"Speaking of which. I think we should call Ryou and Bakura. Let them know what's going on."

"Yeah, you do it. You know them better." Yugi said handing his boyfriend the phone.

Yami dialed the number and waited a few moments. After about 5 rings someone answered.

"_Hello?_

"Ryou? It's Yami, did I wake you up?

_"No, I was just making myself a snack. So what's it like in America?"_

"Nothing too fancy. Just wanted to let you guys know that Seto came out of the surgery fine and he's going to make a full recovery."

_"That's great. I'll let Bakura know when he get's back."_

"Where is he now?"

_"He's out getting some milk. Listen I need to go someone's at the door. Tell everyone we say hi and bring us back some souvenirs!" _ Ryou said, _"Well see you when you get back!"_

"Bye!" Yami hung up the phone and turned to find Yugi no longer sitting beside him. He looked around to find his smaller look-alike staring out the window, "Yugi what's wrong?"

"It's strange. I avoid coming back here because I was afraid of all the memories I had of this place." Yug spoke quietly. He turned to face Yami, "But now I feel relieved. Like I had to come back but it didn't mean I had to do it alone, you know?"

Yami nodded, "Yugi, listen to me. Everything you've gone through. It has made you stronger. It as made you into the young man you now are. It as made you into the one that I love."

"Do you really love me Yami? Or is it something else? I need to know." Yugi said.

Akkadia: Lemon time lemon time! (blushes deeper)

Kanna: We'll let you know when it ends if you choose not to read it!

Before Yami could answer his lips were silenced by Yugi's in a full heated kiss. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and stroked the skin on his back. He pulled back long enough to lead him back to their bed before capturing his lips once again. It was like pure déjà vu from earlier. The two of them were in heaven. Yami pulled back long enough to look at Yugi straight in the eye, "Are you sure about this Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I need you Yami. Please whatever you do don't stop either."

Yami didn't need to hear twice. He captured the smaller boy's lips again this time deepening the kiss by plunging his tongue into the moist cavern. A battle commenced with Yugi coming out as the victor.

Yugi's towel was coming undone thanks to a little problem making it's appearance.

Yami felt the pressure and looked down. He looked up to see Yugi blushing like mad, "I love when you do that." He said kissing both of his cheeks. His own member beginning to rise to the occasion.

Yugi looked down and smirked, "Looks like I'm not the only one excited here." He waited and watched as Yami slowly undid his towel exposing him completely. A slight gasp escaped his lips thanks to the change of temperature on his sensitive skin. Another gasp escaped his lips as he felt something warm and wet. He looked down to see Yami taking him into his mouth. He head whipped back in pleasure. After a few minutes Yami stopped leaving a look of disappointment, "Oh, my god that was amazing." He breathed. He flipped over so he was now straddling Yami's waist, "Now it's your turn."

Before Yami could protest Yugi had slid his boxers off quicker than you could say, "Let's duel." (don't ask had to say it lol I mean this is yugioh story lol) and looked down.

"I'm impressed." Yugi teased earning a small glare from his boyfriend. He replaced the glare by taking him into his mouth and teasing him, returning the favor.

"Oh my god Yugi!" Yami gasped. He could get used to this.

Yugi pulled back and reached up to kiss Yami once again, "I think I know what you need to do and I'm pretty sure it's going to hurt."

Yami had been with other guys including Jonouchi, but neither of them had ever gone all the way. Curiosity became their worse enemy and they decided to find out just how guys did it. It was a good thing they did because otherwise Yami would have been at a stand still, "Yugi do me a favor and reach into my bag, there should be a bottle of lubricant there."

Yugi obeyed and reached in the bag. He pulled out the bottle and blushed, "Why do I get the feeling your were expecting this to happen."

Yami shrugged, "I wasn't but at least I was prepared." He took the bottle and pour a small amount onto his fingers, "Ok, Yugi turn around and what ever you do relax."

Yugi did as he was told and braced himself. As soon as Yami started he could feel pain coursing through his body, "Yami!" he whimpered.

"It's ok love just relax it will all before soon. He continued his task until he was sure that Yugi was ready.

"Wait hold on a moment." Yugi said as he placed the towel down so the blankets wouldn't get soiled., "I highly doubt the housekeeping staff will want to clean up a mess like this."

Yami smiled, "True." He placed some more lubricant on his hand and rubbed it onto his member. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, "Yugi I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure about this?"

Yugi turned his head, "Do you love me?"

Yami blinked, "Of course!"

"You've just answered your own question." Yugi responded, "Yami please!"

Yami didn't need to here anymore. He slowly pushed himself into Yugi earning whimpers, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's all right, just give me a second to adjust." Yugi said. After about a minute he nodded, "All right go ahead."

Yami nodded as started to thrust. It didn't take him long to find Yugi's sweet spot earning a yelp of pleasure. Just hearing that sound made him go faster. He his free hand to help Yugi make it as well.

"Yami, please I'm going to-" before he could finish Yugi released all over the towel, just barely hitting the blankets. Not even a second later Yami released into Yugi. He pulled out breathing hard, "Oh my god yami.!

"Yugi, I love you. Do you understand me? I love you." Yami said. He looked up to see Yugi crying, "Yugi?"

Yugi reached over and latched onto Yami, "I love you too Yami. Thank you. Thank you!"

"I'm here love, I'm here." He looked down, "we better get cleaned up. What to you say to a shower?"

Yugi blushed, "Together or alone?"

Akkadia: Wow, I can't believe I wrote that.

Yugi: I can't believe it either.

Kanna: well that was interesting. Let's just hope your readers like it all right.

Yami: 3 reviews chapter 28!


	28. A Hot cold shower

Akkadia: (staring at her car)

Yami: shes' still out there?

Kanna: Don't bother her she's upset enough as it is…

Yugi: (sucking on a lollipop) What's going on Kanna?

Kanna: Well, Akkadia made the mistake of forgetting to put oil in her car. Now it's only a matter of time before it's bye bye gypsy (name of akkadia's car).

Yami: (frowns) I figured something like this would happen.

Yugi: What do you mean?

Yami: I don't' know I just did. Well since Akkadia's a little upset Kanna's going to write the chapter and I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Akkadia no own Yugioh, nor the song You'll be in my heart by Phil Colins. But she needs a little support right now. So all readers please give akkadia some help!

A/N: Oh my beeping god. I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I was bitten by the life monster and it hurt! Well, I just hope you all can forgive me for being so late. Hope you understand what I've been going through right now. MAN MY LIFE SUCKS!!! Speaking of sucks no there's not going to be another lemon in the shower, only one per story unless people desperately crave it lol. Something will happen but no lemon sorry. Well, at least I have my readers and reviewers who support me…you do support me right….(hears crickets in the background….)lol. Well Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 28!

Chapter 28: A hot "cold" shower

Yami got up and stood up. His face was slightly red. Why? Because even though he had just given himself to an angel he still found it embarrassing to stand there stark naked in the middle of the room. Empty or not. He gathered the soiled towel and folded it, placing it next to the rest that they had used earlier when the they had gone swimming.

Yugi meanwhile was already in the bathroom starting up the shower, "Hey Yami, how hot do you like your water?"

"As hot as I can stand. But you can adjust to how you like it I'm not picky." He answered reaching in the closet that was stacked with extra towels, thanks to Seto's string pulling. He looked back to see steam coming out of the partially shut bathroom door, "Hey Yugi do you want me to bring in some pj's for you?"

Yugi stuck his head out of the steam, "Yeah, just hand me a clean pair of boxer shorts. I think it's too warm to be sleeping in pants. Hurry up and get your cute ass in here."

Yami nodded in agreement, "Patience my friend." He grabbed the towels and walked into the bathroom. Immediately he was hit by the steam full force. It wasn't just regular steam. No it has essence of Yugi lingering in it.

Yugi was already in the shower, "Hurry up slow poke before I use up all the hot water." He teased eyeing his boyfriend's fine body. Even though he was turned on like crazy he wasn't ready to 'go' so soon. He was pretty sure Yami wasn't either.

Yami just shook his head as he pulled back the curtain causing Yugi to slightly shiver from the quick and brief change of temperature, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He leaned in and captured his boyfriend's lips into a quick but loving kiss, "Use all the hot water you want. I have a feeling only a cold shower will cure my illness."

Yugi smirked as he switched places with Yami causing the taller boy to be placed under the steamy spray. Yami slightly gasped, "Too hot?" Yugi asked.

"Nope, just the way I like it. Just didn't expect it." Yami admitted, "I was preparing my body for something cooler."

"Is that way you decided to get a little excited?" Yugi teased noticing his boyfriend's problem resting mid-center. He was silenced with a deep kiss from Yami causing his own member to slightly throb in pain and pleasure. He was enjoying this. No he wasn't ready to do it again but that didn't mean they couldn't play now did it?

A gasp escaped from Yugi's lips when he felt Yami slightly stroking his member slowly but surely. The feeling was intoxicating. He never felt this good. Well almost never (hint hint). The two of them switched again, this time Yugi standing underneath the shower head. He looked down to see Yami already on his knees taking Yugi completely into his mouth. Yugi threw back his head and moaned, "Oh my god." He groaned as his face was splashed by the goodness of the nearly scalding water.

Yami smiled as he felt his mouth fill up and looked up at his blushing and shaking boyfriend, "You liked that didn't you?" he leaned in and placed a deep kiss on his boyfriend's lips. His own member throbbing, practically begging for attention.

Yugi licked his lips as the two switched once again placing Yami underneath the shower head and kneeled down. Without warning he took Yami completely into his mouth. He teased and teased and groaned when Yami began to hold back his hips. It was obvious he was enjoying every minute of Yugi's assault. Finally after what seemed like hours Yami finally released throwing back his head in pure pleasure.

Yami pulled Yugi to his feet and grasped his lips again, "Thank you my love." The two of them finished their shower before pulling back the curtain both gasping from the change of temperature. Yami handed Yugi a towel before wrapping one around his waist. He tried his body off and pulled on a pair of his boxers. He used the hair dryer to get his hair back to it's spiky brilliance and pulled out his toothbrush.

Yugi as just finishing brushing his teeth and began to dry his hair, "Man I'm tired."

Yami smiled, "I'm not surprised, we've been busy if you know what I mean."

Yugi returned the smile, "Come on let's turn on the TV and just lay down ok?"

Yami opened the door causing both of them to be whooshed back by the cold air. He led Yugi over to his bed and the two of them dove under the covers to warm up a bit and flipped on the tv.

As they were flipping through the channels Yugi snatched the remote from Yami's hands just as he passed the Disney Channel, "Wait go back!"

Yami eyed his boyfriend suspiciously, "Do I dare ask why?"

"Because my favorite movie is on that channel." Yugi answered.

Yami shrugged and turned it back to see the movie Tarzan playing. He looked over to see Yugi pulling his knees up to his chest as he started to sing along with the music.

_Come stop your crying it will be all right._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you._

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you save and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here don't you cry_

Yami smiled as he joined in….

_Cause you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on _

_Now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always…_

Yami leaned in and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's slightly damp forehead, "That's song is us to the core."

Yugi looked up, "I love you Yami."

Yami smiled, "I love you too."

Meanwhile back in Japan

"You did WHAT?"

"Uncle I don't see what's the big deal. I mean you said you wanted him under any circumstances."

Eric glared at his nieces' tracking device, "Because of your foolish stupidity, we'll lose our chance at the company forever."

Anzu scoffed, "What is it with you and this pathetic little company anyway?"

Eric walked up to his niece, "Do you have any idea how big that company is?"

Kanna: CLIFFY!!!!

Akkadia: (walks in)

Kanna: are you done sulking?

Akkadia (glares at her Yami goes onto the bathroom, comes out minutes later and walks back outside and continues to stare at her car)

Yami: wow, she's really out of it.

Yugi: If you want to help our authoress please review! 3 reviews chapter 29!


	29. Disney World here we come!

Akkadia: WHOO HOO! (Jumps around like a complete idiot.)

Yami: (major sweatdrop) What in the world is wrong with her?

Yugi: Uh wrong question Yami. Don't you mean what in the world is _right_ with her?

Kanna: (bonks both of them on the head) Don't worry everyone. My hikari's just happy because she just saw one of her best friends from school.

Akkadia: Yeah I haven't seen her in nearly 5 years so I'm as happy as a clam!

Kanna: (sweatdrop) Yeah, ok. Well I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Akkadia no own yugioh But she does own a smile that is going to take the jaws of life to remove. Lol

Akkadia: on with the fic!

A/N: Well, I was so happy I saw my friend that I decided to update this! Aren't you all happy? (hears a random sarcastic whoopdedo!) I knew it! Well, thanks to everyone for the reviews and just know this chapter takes place about 3 weeks after the last one. Also Chapter 28 and 29 are parts 1 and 2. You'll figure it out once you read so here we go!

Notice: Yugi and the gang are now in Disney world Flordia. I have been there once but it was almost 4 years ago so if I make a mistake you'll know why ok. I don't remember much!

Chapter 28: Disney World Here we Come!"! Pt 1.

"Yugi will you stop jumping around? You're worse then Mokuba." Seto said, watching the smaller of the spiky haired companions dancing around like he had ants in his pants.

That day the Kaiba brothers had coincidently dressed the same/opposite. Seto was wearing a pair of black jeans and a powdered blue sleeveless shirt. Whereas Mokuba was wearing a pair of powdered blue jeans with a black sleeveless t-shirt. Before they had left the hotel they simple just shrugged laughed and left.

Jonouchi was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Around his neck was a dogtag. (You know the one he's always wearing in Battle City)

"I can't help it I-" Yugi started He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a white sleeveless shirt with the phrase, 'Reward my cuteness with candy!'

"We know you're excited _Piccolo_ (1). But you need to calm down!" Yami said chuckling. He was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts as well a black sleevless shirt with a red dragon covering the front. Around both of the spiky boy's necks was a black choke collar.

Yugi turned to glare at Yami, "Speak for yourself. I'm not excited. I just have to go to the bathroom!" he explained.

Jonouchi busted out laughing, "Well that's what you get for drinking all that soda. We warned you pal." Coincidently he took a sip from his own can of soda.

Yugi switched his glare from Yami to Jonouchi before spotting a restroom and taking off faster than you could say barb's your aunt. (bob's your uncle is way to over used don't you think?), "Be right back."

"Wow I guess he really did have to go." Yami said blinking.

"Hey guys. Look what I got." Seto said pulling out an envelope. Inside were fast passes and numerous meal tickets, "Well Mokuba you have your cell-phone on you right?"

Mokuba pulled out his new sleek phone, "Yep, charged and ready to go."

"Good you want to go by yourself or do you want to come with me and Jou?" Seto asked.

"Well, as long as you to don't become loveydovey I suppose I'll tag along." Mokuba said almost making his brother blush, "Besides you should have two people with your brother. You can't push yourself you know that."

Seto nodded agreeing. Ever since his operation he had become out of breath a lot easier now. But he was recovering beautifully, "Yami, you have your cell on you right?"

"Yeah, if anything happens I'll give you a buzz. I guess as soon as he get's out Yugi wants to go on splash mountain."

"Wait Yami!" Yugi said running out of the bathroom no longer dancing, "I want all of us to go on splash mountain!" he said happily, "That is if you guys don't mind. I heard that we can get our picture taken."

"Yeah and we can also get soaked to the bone." Jou pointed out.

"Well we were going to hit Coco beach tomorrow so why not go buy some swimming trunks today?" (I don't know if there's a surf shop or a place to by swimming trunks in that park but in this story there is so please bear with me!)

"Good idea. That way we can wear them and change after we've been humiliated." Yugi said.

"Why do you say that _Piccolo_?" Yami said using Yugi's new nickname earning another glare from his boyfriend.

Mokuba looked puzzled, "Hey Yami, I'm afraid to ask but what does that mean?"

"Oh it's roughly translated to 'little one' in Italian." Jonouchi answered. Everyone turned and looked at him wide eyed, "What?"

"Why little one?" Seto asked.

Yami blinked, "Hello!"

Yugi growled before tackling Yami to the ground, "Like I said speak for yourself." He added under his breath, "And who's saying I'm talking about your height?" he teased but giving his boyfriend a quick look that said, 'you know I'm joking'

Even though he saw the look Yami's face still went dark, "Say you're sorry." He said.

Yugi pouted, "No way!"

"Say you're sorry before I tickle a sorry out of you!" Yami threatened.

"You just try." Yugi urged.

"You asked for it!" Yami attacked Yugi with all his strength. The two of them looked like a couple of idiots…wait…at that moment they were just a couple of idiots.

"You guys come on, you're embarrassing yourselves and us." Seto whispered harshly.

Yami and Yugi both looked up at Seto both with the most serious faces they could muster before busting out laughing again.

"Is there anyway to get these two to settle down?" Jonouchi asked.

"I know how." Mokuba said as he ran over to the drinking fountain filled his bottle up with water and returned, "Allow me." He dumped all the water on the laughing twin giggle boxes causing them both to gasp.

"Mokuba what was that for?" Yami grumbled.

"To shut you two up." Seto said saving his brother who had hid behind him.

"Yeah yeah. Well since Yugi and I are already wet we might as well just go down the ride like this." Yami said shaking his spiky hair free of the water and splashing the others, "You ok with that Yugi?"

"Yeah I guess." Yugi said wringing out his shirt, "Wait I have an idea. Why don't Yami and I go off and go on some other rides to dry off our clothes then after we eat we can hit splash mountain?"

"Yeah that's not a bad idea." Seto said, "In that case, the three of us are going to hit the Tower of Terror."

Mokuba gulped, "To-tower of terror? Seto is it what I think it is?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. Your fear of heights. Well Mokuba if you want to skip out that's fine." Jonouchi said.

"No no. I told myself if I ever got the chance I'm going to go on that ride." Mokuba said trying desperately to stop shaking.

"Well, you three have fun. Yugi and I are going to hit space mountain and the Indy Nascar." How bout we meet up in about 2 hours in the food area. Umm, the Restaurantasaurus." (I looked up there's actually a place called that!).

"Sounds good. Well see you in about 2 hours. If something comes up I'll five you a ring." Seto said following Mokuba who had just spotted an ice cream stand.

"Come on Yugi, let's get going." Yami said. He turned around to see his side Yugi-less, "Yugi?! Yugi!

Akkadia: (snickers before busting out laughing) Oh man I think that is the cliffy of all cliffies! (goes into her room and climbs into her familiar clothes hamper) I have a feeling I better get in here.

Kanna: (rereads the chapter) Uh yeah.

Yami: Hey where did my aibou go?

Yugi: Yeah where?

Akkadia (voice muffled) If you want to know you know what to do.

Yugi: (turns and produced chibi eyes) 3 reviews chapter 29! Pwease!


	30. Disney world here we come pt 2

Akkadia: (tapping her pencil against the wall of her hamper/hiding place)

Kanna: You come up with an idea yet?

Akkadia: I'm working on it!

Yugi: Hey kanna, what's going on?

Yami: Akkadia has writer's block again and she's using her head….wait akkadia knows you to use her head?

Akkadia: (opens her hamper lid long enough to shoot a death ray from her eyes at Yami)

Yami: (barely dodges it) Yikes!

Kanna: Well Akkadia no own Yugioh but she does own the story idea so don't' sue!

Akkadia: Thanks Kanna, on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, can life get any worse?..Wait don't answer that lol. Well, first off thank you to all for the reviews and please excuse the tower of terror mistake I made. I forgot which land/park it was located in sorry. Also someone said I need to finish this? Well, keep in mind, I have the majority of this planned out and it's just taking more chapters than I had anticipated so sorry it it's too long for your taste. If you don't like it don't' read it. Sorry I'm have asleep with an empty stomach, bad combination. Ok, I"ll shut up now and let you read chapter 30!

Chapter 30: Disney World Here We Come Pt 2

"Well, you three have fun. Yugi and I are going to hit space mountain and the Indy Nascar." How bout we meet up in about 2 hours in the food area. Umm, the Restaurantasaurus."

"Sounds good. Well see you in about 2 hours. If something comes up I'll five you a ring." Seto said following Mokuba who had just spotted an ice cream stand.

"Come on Yugi, let's get going." Yami said. He turned around to see his side Yugi-less, "Yugi?! Yugi!" He scanned the area hoping to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's spiky black and gold crown but to no avail, "Yugi where are you?"

"Yami!"

"Ahh!" Yami turned around to see Yugi standing there folding his arms in front of his chest, "Oh my! Yugi don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry Yami." Yugi's eyes dropped and he wandered over towards the nearest bench and sat down, "I'm sorry." Tears were starting to develop in his eyes

Yami sighed deeply, "Oh, _Piccolo_." He walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry. It's just when I saw you had disappeared I panicked. I didn't know where you were and I guess I got scared. Where were you anyway?"

Yugi didn't look up but answered, "Yami, I was just in the bathroom. I realized that I forgot this by the sink." He pulled out a small package wrapped in green tissue paper, "I was saving it for later but I think now is the best time of any."

Yami took the package and opened it, "Yugi. Where did you get this?"

"Remember that night before we left New York I said I had to run an errand? Well, it was to get this." Yugi explained.

"It's beautiful. This must have cost you so much." Yami gasped. Now hanging around his neck thanks to a leather cord was a pendant shaped like a Pyramid that hung upside down. In the center was what looked like the eye of Horus and from the feel of the texture, Yami guessed it was Pure gold.

"It was my grandmother's. Then my mother's. In my family it is tradition to give this pendant to the one you give your heart to. Yami with this pendant I give me heart to you." Yugi said as he leaned in and place his lips upon his boyfriends. They had made sure that no one was looking. The weren't sure of the bisexual laws in this country so they had sure to keep it clean.

"Yugi thank you so much." Yami said as he took Yugi's hand into his own and the two of them headed towards, Tomorrowland, "Come on let's hit space mountain!"

Yugi nodded and the two of them after showing their fast passes climbed into the ride. The ride was a blast, literally.  
Yami while he was screaming his own head off couldn't help but laugh whenever Yugi would latch on to him. Along with a small group of kids the two look alikes had managed to get past a line that literally looked a mile long but the wait would have been worth it.

"That was awesome!" Yug explained when the ride ended, "What next?"

"Well, that's up to you _Piccolo_." Yami said taking is boyfriends hand into his own.

"Well, let's just walk around until we see something we'd like to do. Then we can meet up with the others eat and then hit Splash Mountain ok?" Yugi suggested.

Yami nodded as he and Yugi wandered around from land to land. Both of them managing a picture with not only Donald and Goofy but Mickey Minnie, Daisy and Pluto.

Meanwhile

"That was awesome!" Jonouchi said as they climbed off the Pirates of the Caribbean ride."

Seto stood up and straightened his shirt, "Did you have to cling to me so much Jou?" he looked down to see Mokuba nowhere in site, "Must have taken off. Oh well he has his phone. So which ride do you want to his next?" Not that there was much choice. Thanks to all the soda Jonouchi had managed to swallow the two of them had hit almost every possible ride in the lands. The only one that the didn't and Seto would have killed Jonouchi if he had even suggested it was the Dumbo ride, "And if you say the Dumbo ride, I will kill you."

Jonouchi pouted as he took his boyfriends hand, "actually I'm getting kind of hungry. What time is it anyway?"

Seto looked at his watch, "Well, let me put it this way, we have bout 20 minute to get from here to the restaurant."

Meanwhile

"I'm so glad we got this camera. Say Yami think we can ask one of the workers hear to take a picture of us in front of Cinderella's castle?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, excuse me ma'am, could you possibly take our picture?" Yami asked one of the ladies dressed in the uniform indicating she was a worker.

"Sure just stand right there." With a click the picture was taken, "There you go. Enjoy the rest of the day."

The two of them said their thanks and continued to walk around. No surprise by the time they had reached Restaurantasaurus they were out of breath from holding all the bags, "I'm pretty sure Seto's going to flip when he saw all of this."

"I highly doubt it. To Seto this is chump change."

Yami and Yugi looked over to see Mokuba lugging around twice as many bags as them, "Holy shi-cow!"

Mokuba only laughed, "Oh look here come Jonouchi and my brother now. Don't worry this is Yugi's vacation so he won't be bothered with everything." That's when he noticed the pendant round Yami's neck, "Whoa!"

"Yugi gave it to me." Yami explained.

"That must be worth a fortune." Jonouchi said as he approached them.

"It is. I've seen that before. It's the millennium puzzle." Seto said. He turned to face Yugi, "But how did you get a hold of it?"

"Well, my great grandfather solved it. It was told that if you have enough love for someone and you want to give your loved one this puzzle you will gain the ability to solve it. Before I met Yami, I couldn't even put to pieces together, and now as you can see…"

Akkadia: (from inside clothes hamper) is that a cliffy or not?

Kanna; I have no idea.

Yami: is dancing on the ceiling)

Yugi: (sweatdrop) Yami, what are you doing up there?

Yami: Hanging around

Kanna: (slaps forehead) Oy! 3 reviews chapter 31!


	31. A shot and a splash

Akkadia: (is in the middle of opening and closing the lid of the hamper)

Yugi: (sweatdrop) what in the world is she doing?

Kanna: (finishing up backing chocolate chip cookies) She's debating whether or not it's safe to come out.

Yami: (is currently sitting in front of the tv staring at the screen)

Yugi: Oh no not again! (walks over and glomps Yami from behind)

Kanna: What was that all about?

Yugi: Yami's brain was on pause so I had to push play.

Akkadia: Yugi what took you so long? Yami's brain has been on pause since who knows when.

Yami: (turns and glares at the hamper) you're lucky I'm tired out from my dancing on the ceiling.

Kanna: Oy, well Akkadia no own Yugioh but she does own the story idea as well as any characters not mentioned in the series so don't sue!

Akkadia: Thanks kanna on with the fic!

A/N: Ok, I'm warning you all right now. If you see a typo anywhere in this chapter blame it one my sister. I was her guinea pig for her new acrylic nails and it's a pain in the butt to type with them. Lol, so I apologize in advance for any typos ok! Also thanks to everyone for the reviews. Also the reason Yami calls Yugi Piccolo is because I figured Hikari use way to over used and I thought of another way to describe Yugi, and Piccolo which means little one in Italian, and it fit! I hope that explains it! Also since I didn't' eat there I have now idea what happens at the restaurant the boys are at so I'm using my imagination ok? Ok I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 31!

Chapter 31: A Shot and a Splash

"Would you mind not doing that?"

Jonouchi sat up and tucked his hands underneath his legs. For the past 15 minutes he had been tapping his hands on the table and annoying the hell out of the others, "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked watching as his boyfriend was folding his place mat into something…well something.

"It's Origami. My parents bought me a book about it when I was little. I guess I just got the hang of it quickly." Yugi explained now revealing his masterpiece. He had torn his place mat and folded one of the sections into a little shot glass, "Watch this." He took his straw from his water and carefully filled the glass. Then he downed it like he was actually drinking a shot of tequila or something from a bar.

"Whoa!" Mokuba reached over and looked at the makeshift shot glass, "It's not even wet on the outside either!" He placed it back on the table, "Can you teach me how to make one?"

Yugi smiled, "Sure, just take this piece of paper and do what I do."

Mokuba nodded and watched Yugi carefully. To his surprise everyone else was following suite. Pretty soon the table was starting to become covered with paper shot glasses.

"I see I'll have to make room in the cupboard next to Mrs. Potts and Chip."

The group looked up to see a waitress standing there dressed as Belle. Blue dress, white apron, brown hair in a braid (?) the whole 9 yards, "Welcome to our grand restaurant. You are indeed our guest tonight and no expense will be spared." She had it rehearsed down to the accent.

"Here." Yugi said holding out an rose folded from paper, "Give this to the Beast." He said shyly.

Belle smiled, "Thank you. Now what can I get our guests to eat on this fine day?"

The five of them all ordered something different and surprised one another with their choice of cuisine. (ok, brain don't want to work so please just use your imagination for what they're eating please! Except for Yugi he's eating baby back ribs…the large portion.)

"Ok, your food will be here shortly." Belle said gathering up the menus and walking away.

"Yugi was possessed you to order that?" Jonouchi asked, "I mean are you really going to be able to eat it?"

Yugi jumped up and turned to glare at Jonouchi, "I'll have you know I'm not light weight pal." He said, "If I wanted to I could eat a lot more than you."

"Uh, Yugi, don't try to challenge Jou to an eating contest. The last time that happened he was in the hospital for food poisoning." Yami said stirring his water with his fingers.

Yugi sat down, "Sorry Jou." He murmured.

"It's all right pal." Jonouchi said putting that idiotic grin of his.

"Hey Seto, how are you feeling?" Mokuba asked his brother. They had walked around quite a bit that morning and the younger Kaiba vowed to keep an eye on his older brother.

"I'm fine Mokuba. Don't worry about me." Seto said placing a hand on his younger brothers, "If you start to worry about me, you'll take my job."

Mokuba was about to respond but couldn't considering the food had arrived. When everyone saw the plate placed in front of Yugi they all looked up to see his reaction. To their surprise he was already eating.

"Come on everyone dig in!" he said his face now covered in barbeque sauce.

Yami glanced up at Yugi as he stifled a chuckle. But his will power had blown earlier that day and he just busted out laughing.

The others joined him but not Yugi. He took his glass of water; that was only about ¼'s full, and literally dumped it on his laughing, and unexpecting boyfriend, "There that should cool you off a bit." He joked.

Yami did stop laughing and just sat there now drenched with ice cubs on his shoulders, knees and even I in his hair. Instinct over took him and he shook his now dropping hair free from the water spraying everybody in the process.

"Yami!"

"What we're friends aren't we and friends share." Yami stated simply. He turned to Yugi who was back to stuffing his face, "Only because this is your day, I'm letting you get away with that."

Yugi only shrugged as he hit his halfway spot, "Well, get to eating then. If it's my day, I want to hit Splash Mountain!"

Everyone had resumed eating, except for Yami. He had excused himself to the bathroom and was stopped by Belle. When he told her what happened they brought out a towel for him to use. When he returned his if he had ordered something hot as of now it would be considered cold. But luckily he had ordered something cold so there was no problem.

The boys were all close to being finished when belle approached them, "Would are guests like anything for desert?"

The boys all looked at one another and all answered unison, "No thank you." After that laughter filled the room once again.

"Well all right, I presume you would like the check?" Belle inquired.

"Just charge it to my account, Seto Kaiba." Seto said holding out a personal account card.

"All right Mr. Kaiba, I'll be right back with your receipt." With that Belle walked away.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Mokuba asked finishing up his last bite.

"Well, I figured we'd hit Epcot then well, that's up to Yugi." Seto said turning to face his friend.

"Well, I know this is really silly but the one thing I've always wanted to do was to walk across the Golden Gate Bridge." Yugi said shyly.

"Well, why don't we go to San Francisco on our way back home. I mean wouldn't flying over the State be quicker than flying over the Atlantic again?" Jonouchi asked. He and Yami had started making the shot glasses again with their spare paper.

When Belle returned with the receipt the others scooted out of the booth and headed out of the restaurant.

"So Yugi why don't you lead the way?" Yami asked.

Yugi only shrugged as he thought of taking off running but decided against it knowing he couldn't push Seto too far. Thus his plan was put to rest. He simply started walking towards Frontier land. When they reached the line they all went straight to the fast pass line. According to the clock they had about a 10 minute waiting period but they would get in sooner then the people at the back of the regular line. So they only thing they could do was wait.

"Yugi do you want to sit up in front with me?" Yami asked subconsciously taking a hold of his boyfriend's hand.

"Of course." Yami said puckering his lips indicating a kiss to the smaller boy. It was the closest thing they could pull off for now.

"Mokuba I think you can sit between me and Jou you're small enough." Seto pointed out.

It was true. Mokuba had yet to experience the Kaiba growth spurt. To everyone's surprise Mokuba just shrugged, "Ok sure."

When the ten minutes finally passed Yugi and the others climbed into the next log. To their surprise no one else did. And of course the requested a picture. As they went on the long journey passed all the animals and birds Yugi couldn't hold still.

"Yugi, would you please calm down before you fall out of the log?" Jonouchi asked leaning forward and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, Jou, but the drop should be any minute now." He was right. No sooner then words escaped his lips, the top of the 'mountain' was visible and the gang felt theirs stomachs flip as they came crashing down the drop. The splash was fairly decent sized so they got wet but not drenched.

When they group went to go pick up the picture later that day they opened the envelope and all fell over laughing……

Akkadia: (has finally stopped opening and closing her lid)I think that's a cliffy so I'm staying in here.

Kanna: Oy! Well, you know the drill folks 3 reviews chapter 32. Trust me after the next chapter things are getting serious again.


	32. Close Calls

Akkadia: Well, I think it's about time I updated this. (has finally come out of her clothes hamper)

Kanna: No you think?

Akkadia: Oh shut up. It's not like my life is going perfect right now.

Yami: you can say that again.

Akkadia: didn't I tell you guys to shut up?! Arrgghh! Yugi do me a favor and do the disclaimer, please.

Yugi: Kadi no own yugioh. But she does own a tennis racket that she will use on Yami if he doesn't stop being a pest.

Akkadia: thanks Yugi. On with the fic!

A/N: I apologize for my depressing return for this chapter. Things in my life are going down hill. I have two weeks to catch up rent and my car just died on me! Life sucks! So if this chapter sucks you can blame it on my problems not my lack of ideas. Thanks to all for the reviews and no, I have now idea how long this story is going to be. But it will be under 50 chapters. (I think lol) well here is chapter 32

Chapter 32: Close Calls

Yami opened the door of the bathroom and was greeted by a wisp of cold air nearly knocking him over. He straightened himself out and hoped that Yugi wouldn't notice him shivering. To his surprise the room was empty. Shrugging his shoulders he walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. After flipping on the television, Yami realized that he was still clad only in his fluffy white cotton towel. Not hesitating for even a moment, the spiky-haired teen almost literally dashed into the bathroom and changed into a pair of black boxer shorts and a black wife beater.  
His timing couldn't have been perfect because as soon as his butt landed on the bed again, this time fully dressed, the door opened and there stood Yugi in his swimming trunks with a very strange expression plastered on his face, not to mention his towel was soaking wet, as were his sandals, "I am never swimming in that pool again." He stated in a robotic like voice.

The look on Yugi's face was starting to make Yami wonder if it was possible to actually laugh while talking at the same time and be understood. Because that's exactly what he was about to find out. He doubled over laughing, nearly falling off the bed in the process. When he looked up at Yugi and saw his expression grow, well weirder, the laughter came harder. In moments Yami was clutching his stomach gasping for breath.

Yugi only glared down at his boyfriend before stomping towards the bathroom, throwing his used towel on his boyfriend's head on the way and slamming the door shut of the room.

Yami after a few more moments managed to catch his breath and walked over to the bathroom, "Yugi?"

"Leave me alone Yami!" was the answer.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, I just…please tell me what's wrong?" he went silent again and this time was answered by a wave of sobs followed by Yugi quite literally crashing into him after opening the bathroom door, "Yugi what in the world?"

Yugi didn't answer with words, but sobs. The tears were coming down faster and faster. It was like a never ending river. After quite a while of only tears, words decided to be kind to him again and Yugi managed to speak, "I'm sorry Yami, it's just…"

Yami kissed his boyfriends forehead than his cheeks, "It's ok, _Piccolo._" He used his boyfriends, nickname..

Yugi finally managed to calm down completely and looked up at his boyfriend, "Gomen, Yami." He spoke quietly.

"It's all right love, now tell me what in the world is the matter with you?" Yami asked as he helped Yugi up and the two of them walked over to the bed.

Yugi sat down and hugged one of the pillows to his chest and sighed, "Well, I was at the pool you know. Mokuba, Seto and Jonouchi said they were going to do a couple of errands before we head to the airport…." (insert dissolving to flashback here lol)

FLASHBACK

_Yugi opened his eyes and realized that it was already late afternoon. He leaned over and glanced at the picture from the day, previous. It was a shot of them coming down Splash Mountain. Surprisingly they looked relatively normal considering the person who was flashing the expression._

_In the back Seto had a very serious, almost business like look that was on his face. Mokuba had instinctly hid his face in his brother's chest, so all you saw of him was pretty much just his hair. Jonouchi had his tongue hanging out and his arms, because his 'dog-ears'. Yami had a very hot looking smirk on his face and it almost seemed like he was looking at the camera, almost glaring at it. And last of off Yugi was beaming like the little kid at hear that he was smiling like a maniac. _

_Yugi once again looked at the snapshot of his boyfriend before looking the real one lying next to him. He leaned down and gently kissed Yami's forehead. The larger boy stirred but didn't wake up. Yugi decided to use this time to allow his boyfriend to rest up a little longer while he went to the pool one more time. _

_When he arrived in the indoor pool Yugi wasn't surprised at the small amount of guests there. As usual there was at least one fairly large person hogging up most of one of the hot tubs, a few girls lying out as if they were going to get a tan from the florescent lights, and a few kids just hanging, in the 3 feet area. _

_Yugi back in New York had taken swim lessons so he head straight in to the deep end. He placed his towel and sandals on one of the unreserved deck/lawn-chairs and dove straight in to the water. He stayed under he began to see the silhouettes of a bunch of older people. For a split second he thought it was Yami and the others but realized there were 5 of them not 4 and none of them had hair like his own._

_Yugi reserved and noticed the same guys he had seen looking down at his stuff, "Um, excuse me, but could you please leave that alone, that's my stuff."_

_One of the guys walked over and sat down at the edge of the pool while the others picked up Yugi's sandals and the towel, "You hear this Jake? This brat is trying to tell us what to do. From the looks of things I'm guessing you're from Japan is that right?"_

_Yugi only nodded as he alternated his gaze from the 'leader' to his flunkies._

_"Well, I heard that you're supposed to respect your elders in that country."_

_"Good point Chris We are 17 years old all of us and we expect, hey Will, how old do you think this punk is?." The one called Jake addressed the 'leader'._

_"Um, I'd say about 11 12 at most." Will said._

_Yugi suddenly grew strength he never knew he had. But first to avoid any injury he might get from these steroid filled bozos he swam back about a yard so he was out of reach, "For your information, you low life, I am 17 years old and I have every to talk, act, and say what ever the fuck, I want." He had made sure no kids were within ear shot of him because he hated swearing. But this was definitely an exception._

_"Ok, boy's lets have some fun."Chris said as he motioned for the other to throw in Yugi's belongings._

_Yugi watched as his sandals and towel began to sink to the bottom. He took a deep breath and dove under, just barely managing to catch all three items all on the same breath. As he swam for the surface, his lungs began screaming for air, _"Just a little further."_ He urged himself. _

_Just as he was about to break the surface he felt something push him back down. Instinct over took him and he began flashing his arms out like mad. He noticed a leg sticking in the pool and he took his sandal and as well as he could slapped it against he leg. This helped but not much. His 'attacker had last his grip and allowed Yugi to resurface but only for a second. Yugi used this tome to get a new batch of air. He almost didn't make it considering the one called Jake was now leaning over to hold him down. But Yugi was too quick. He dove even farther and swam all the way to the shallow end. _

_Even underneath the water, he could hear the protests of all the larger boys. Yugi managed to make it to the shallow end with that one breath and broke the surface panting harshly. He scrambled out of the pool and ran towards the elevators. Any thoughts of his luck of elevators vanished as he stepped in. No sooner had the door closed, Chris and his pals came running out of the pool_

END OF FLASHBACK

"I managed to get here just before the door of the stairs opened…" Yugi finished up.

Yami only sat there drinking the entire story in. He then noticed Yugi starting to tremble. For a moment he wasn't sure why. But then he knew. There was a knock on there door, "Yugi stay here." He walked to the door and looked in the peep hole, "Hey, come here." He whispered to his boyfriend.

Yugi walked over and felt Yami pick him, up, "Yami what are you doing?"

Yami ignored his boyfriend's protests, "Are those the same guys from earlier?"

Yugi looked through the peep hole as well and gasped, "Yeah, it is!"

Akkadia: well, to make up for this damn cliffy, I promise to have the next chapter up and the final chapter of tearstained raindrops up in less than 2 weeks. (unless an emergency comes up, my place burns down, I'm in the hospital…you know simple things lol)

Kanna: Don't worry folks, we'll make sure she keeps her promise.

Yami: why do you torture Yugi like that so much?

Akkadia: (shrugs) It's my nature. Besides when he's like that he's more loveable! (glomps Yugi)

Yami: (glares as he snatches Yugi from the crazy authoress) Back off he's mine!

Kanna: well 3 reviews chapter 33!


	33. Old Enemies

A/N: For lack of ideas for more introductions, the remaining chapters will not include intros… I just want to say sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been extremely busy beyond reason and I almost lost my head lol. Well hope this chapter's satisfactory and thank you for all the patience and reviews!!

Oh, 1 more thing..yesterday (October 3rd) was my 21st birthday! Lol

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh so don't sue.

Chapter 33 Old Enemies

Yugi looked up at Yami and reached over the half filled box of pizza. He took a hold of the notebook his boyfriend was jotting in.

Yami's head jerked up with a yelp, "Yugi, give that back!"

Yugi smirked before snatching his behind his back and racing into the bathroom.

The bathroom. It had only been a few hours since he had spent nearly an hour there….

FLASHBACK

"_I managed to get here just before the door of the stairs opened…" Yugi finished up._

_Yami only sat there drinking the entire story in. He then noticed Yugi starting to tremble. For a moment he wasn't sure why. But then he knew. There was a knock on there door, "Yugi stay here." He walked to the door and looked in the peep hole, "Hey, come here." He whispered to his boyfriend._

_Yugi walked over and felt Yami pick him, up, "Yami what are you doing?"_

_Yami ignored his boyfriend's protests, "Are those the same guys from earlier?"_

_Yugi looked through the peep hole as well and gasped, "Yeah, it is!"_

_Yami peeked out at the whole again and felt his mind begin to conjure up an idea, "Yugi take your cell phone and go into the bathroom. Keep it on silent though. I'll call you and when I do, I'll say a password…it will be piccolo ok, I want you to call Seto and get him to get back here as soon as he can…preferably sooner."_

_Yugi nodded and grabbed his cell phone. He ran into the bathroom and waited._

_Another knock came from the door and Yami placed the chain lock on before slowly opening the door, "Um, can I help you?" Yami looked closely at the group of boys. They were obviously American and well built._

_One of them stepped forward, "Uh, yeah. We're part of the hotel staff. My name is Chris. These are my associates, Will, Jake, Tony, and Mike.We have a message for your roommate."_

_Yami looked astonished, "Roommate? I don't know what our talking about."_

_"Are you sure? We could have sworn that little bastard ran in here. He looks kind of like you and-" Jake started_

_Yami chuckled, "Hey, I highly doubt there's someone else in the country that looks like me. I mean seriously."_

_"Uh, well-" Jake started again_

_"I know I saw him, now let us in so we can deliver that message. Or do you need to receive one too." The so-called leader stepped forward._

_While Yami was engaged in this pointless conversation, he had made his phone begin to call Yugi. One he heard the phone click he spoke, "Well, if there's someone else in this world, then you can shove a piccolo up your ass." He heard the click of the phone again and mentally smiled._

_"Are you going to let us in or not?" Tony asked slamming his hand against the door._

_Yami smirked, "I see no reason why I should waste my energy unlocking this heavy door, to let a bunch of jackasses like you into my room. I am a paying guest at this hotel, and if you do not leave me alone I will call the manager. Better yet, I'll call someone that will do worse then what the hotel manager will do." _

_Christ stood there arms folded in front of his chest, "I highly doubt that. My father runs this hotel and no one holds authority over him."_

_"Don't be to sure about that."_

_Yami looked out of the corner of his eye and saw his and Yugi's knight in shining armor. Well I this case knight in billowing trench coat, "Right on time."_

_Seto stepped up to the group of idiots, "Mind getting out of my way?" he asked coldly._

_"Who the hell do you think you are, punk?" Tony asked. He obviously didn't see the KC logo on Seto's jacket._

_Using his height as an advantage, Seto grabbed Tony by the neck, lifting him off the ground, "If you don't get out of my way I'll be the reason you'll be crying for you mommy tonight." He threw him to the ground and turned to the door, "Yami, you all right?"_

_Yami nodded before opening the door, "Thank, right on time."_

_"Now wait just a minute. You're letting this asshole into your room when you won't let me the son and heir to this chain of hotels speak to the other guest of this room?" Chris asked, his face growing red._

_Yami walked over to the bathroom and knocked, "What guest?" when Yugi emerged, he latched on to Yami, "Oh,you mean this guest?"_

_"That's the little punk. Get him!" Chris ordered and in a flash his idiot flunkies lunged into the room over Yugi._

_They didn't even make it through the door. Yami stepped forward and shoved Chris down whereas, Jonouchi, grabbed Will and held him down. Seto had his foot on Tony's chest and Mokuba had managed to grab Mike._

_"If you even dare to lay a hand on that boy, I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again." Yami hissed in Chris's ear. He shoved him hard knocking him into the rest of his gang and took a hold of Yugi who was now standing at his side._

_"We need to call Eric, tell him it didn't work." Tony spoke._

_"Shut up you idiot." Chris hissed._

_Yugi's ears perked up, "Eric?"_

_"So you know him, huh? Tell me Yugi, did you ever wonder who the man on the other line was that day? Ever wonder who the mystery caller was?" Chris taunted._

_Yugi stepped forward, "I know you." _

_"Now you remember, don't you?" Chris asked._

_"Yugi could you explain." Yami asked._

_"I'll explain but not until these assholes leave my sight." Yugi said glaring at the man before him._

_"Oh, we'll go, but trust me Yugi, you haven't seen the last of us." Chris said leading his group of flunkies away."_

END OF FLASHBACK

When the guys had left Yugi from lack of nourishment fainted. It wasn't until after he managed to get some pizza into his system, did he start to explain who that guy was. Of course as soon as he started Seto received a call, and the group decided to let the explanations wait until the next morning.

"Yugi seriously give that back." Yami said pounding on the door.

Yugi opened the door and put on his innocent looking expression, "I was just teasing." He said.

Yami only shook his head and lead his boyfriend back over to the bed, "Come on love, let's get some sleep. We have a big day a head of us."

A/N: Ok, not as long as some but hey, this is coming from someone who is still suffering from severe writer's block lol. Well, 3 reviews chapter 34!


	34. Strength and Weaknesses

A/N: Ok, I am truly sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Can you say hello writers block? Lol, well, I just hope you all stick with me for the rest of this story. And thank you to all for the reviews! This chapter is just a side-y. The man part of the story will continue in chapter 35 promised.

Disclaimer: I no own Yugioh so don't sue.

Chapter 34 Strengths and Weaknesses.

Yami slowly looked up from the book he was reading and glanced over to see Yugi sound asleep. His head resting on the provided pillow, his breath slowly pushing away his golden bangs from his face. How could anyone even want to lay a hand on a sweet angel such as the one sleeping next to him?

Yugi slowly groaned as he opened his eyes. He glanced over to see Yami looking at him and blushed deeply, "What are you staring at?" he asked quietly as to not wake the other snoring passengers, Jonouchi included. Of course, considering the way Jonouchi snores it was surprising the other passengers could even get any sleep.

"I wasn't staring I was observing." Yami protested in defense. But he knew he couldn't lie to Yugi, "Oh all right, I was looking at an angel." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips causing him to blush even darker.

"Are we almost there?" Yugi asked as he glanced out the window. He looked down and gasped, "Oh, wow, look at all those lights1" he smiled, "It's so beautiful!"

Yami chuckled, "You must really love it up here then huh?"

Yugi beamed, "Uh, huh. That way I don't feel so small." He joked. He leaned back again and sighed deeply, "Well, we're going to San Francisco then back home I guess." His smile faded.

"You're thinking about the trial aren't you?" Yami pressed gently.

Yugi only nodded as he leaned his head against Yami's shoulder, "Yami, even after all that's happened do you still love me?" he asked.

Yami took his hand and slowly tilted his boyfriend's chin up so they were eye locked, "If I didn't would I do this?" he asked as he slowly and gently placed his lips upon his boyfriends in a heated, passionate kiss.

Yugi returned the kiss with no hesitation entering his mind; his arms by instinct wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer.

Their little make out session would have continued if Seto hadn't let out a faint wolf whistle causing the two of them to pull apart blushing like mad. The separated faster then the red sea with cheeks matching the color

"Now, now you two get some sleep, we should arrive in San Francisco sometime tomorrow morning." Seto whispered to the two spiky haired lovebirds. With that he snuggled down into his own seat and closed his eyes.

Yami and yugi looked at each other and chuckled before snuggling down into their own seats and curling up against one another.

Yugi almost immediately fell right back to sleep. Yami however found the task a bit more difficult. Ever since the little incident back the hotel in Florida, Yami had been annoyed by the fact that yet another problem had surfaced and Yugi was in the middle of it. Who was that Chris guy and how did he know Yugi? Brushing the thought from his mind for the moment, Yami glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend and placed one last kiss on his forehead before resting his head on top of Yugi's and allowing sleep to take over him.

"Yami, Yami come on wake up we're here."

Yami groaned lightly an opened one eye. When he saw what his wakeup call was her nearly hit the ceiling, "Ahh! Jou! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" he asked clutching his chest mid-area.

"No, but now if you ever piss me off I'll know how to take care of you." Jonouchi said rubbing his hands together evilly.

Yami groaned again, "Oh great, me and my big mouth." He looked over to see Yugi still sound asleep and sighed deeply, "Oh, he's out like a light isn't he."

"Yeah, we've tried everything and none of us can't wake him up." Seto admitted.

"Here." Yami said as he reached down and lightly grasped the back of Yugi's neck, "Hey pal, we're in San Francisco." He whispered.

Yugi's eyes slowly opened and he smiled weakly, "Hmm? We are here already?"

"Yes, love. Now come on up we go." Yami gently urged but realized that Yugi wasn't making any effort to move, "Yugi?"

"Yami, I don't have any strength for some reason." Yugi admitted as he tried to lift himself up failed miserably.

Oh, well, do you need me to carry you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm such a burden." Yugi looked away.

Yami just shook his head, "Now, now." He turned round and kneeled down so Yugi could get onto his back. With Jonouchi's help the younger boy was placed on Yami's back, "Ok, lets get to the hotel, and get some more shut eye."

"Well, there's a limo waiting just outside the airport. Let's get our bags and be on our way." Seto said.

The group of boys walked off of the plane and headed out of the airport. After giving direction on where to go, Seto looked over to see Yugi had fallen back asleep again, "Man he must be completely exhausted."

"Well, he does have that well, I don't know exactly what it is." Yami explained.

"Any suggestions?" Mokuba asked yawning himself.

"Well, all I can think of right now is to just let him sleep. He's been exhausted for quite a while and ever since we sle-" Yami stopped himself at the last second.

"Wait, Yami are you saying you and Yugi have-" Seto asked.

"What it's not like you and Jou haven't." Yami protested.

"Uh, well actually." Jonouchi began.

Yami stopped short, "You're joking! I mean you two have been together for nearly 5 years haven't you?"

"True, but we love each other enough to respect each other's wishes." Seto responded.

"So, just out of curiosity, how was it?" Jonouchi asked.

Yami's cheeks grew dark red as he looked out the window, "Amazing." He admitted, "I wouldn't trade that moment for anything in the world either."

"Well, at the moment you'll have to carry sleeping beauty upstairs, and this time, keep it clean." Seto said teasing his shorter friend.

"Ha , ha very funny." Yami said shyly. At that moment he was more concerned with his sleeping boyfriend. There was something wrong and he was going to figure out what it was.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm going on about 3 hours of sleep and I've been sick so please bear with me! If you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 35!


	35. Sweet Sensations in San Francisco

A/N: Nothing to say so enjoy chapter and thanks for all the previous reviews!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A NEAR LEMON, BUT NO LEMON WILL APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER, TO UNDERSTAND PLEASE READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh so don't sue.

Chapter 35: Sweet Sensations in San Francisco

"Yugi, hey piccolo, wake up."

At the sound of the word piccolo, Yugi's eyes slowly opened and he looked up to see Yami holding a tray with eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. As well as a glass of apple juice too, "Oh good morning Yami." He answered quietly.

"Good morning, can you sit up?" Yami asked remembering how Yugi had now strength the other night.

Yugi slowly sat up, "Yeah, I guess I can." He smiled, "To be honest I don't know what happened last night."

Yami set the tray down and sat down on the edge of the bed, " I think I do. You haven't been sleeping much have you?" he asked stealing a slice of toast.

Yugi opened his mouth to protest. But he didn't get a chance as Yami continued.

"Don't deny it. I know you have been staying up. You were completely exhausted, that's why you have been sleeping for the past two days." Yami finished.

Yugi nearly choked on his eggs, "Two days? You have got to be joking. I though I had only slept since we left the airport."

"No two days straight. I didn't even bother waking you because I know you would just fall right back to sleep." Yami explained as he let out a yawn.

"Well you should have gotten some sleep yourself." Yugi argued as he finished is egs and took another drink.

"He did."

Yugi turned to see Seto, Jonouchi, and Mokuba standing in the doorway, "Hey guys. I'm sorry I ruined the vacation." His amethyst eyes cased down to the covers.

Jonouchi walked over and threw his arms around his friend's neck, "Hey pal, don't talk like that. WE could rather have you rested now then have who knows what happen to you later." He snatched up a strip of bacon.

"He's right you know." Seto said as he led Mokuba over to them, "And plus, Yami hardly left your side."

"Did he sleep at all?" Yugi asked, as he bit into his sausage.

"Yes, I slept. I already told you that. You know you weren't the only one who was tired. Yami answered yawning again. He snatched up another piece of bacon and bit into it, "Now finish eating hope in the shower and get ready. WE are going to explore San Francisco!"

Yugi blushed, "Care to join me Yami?" he asked finishing his juice as well as the last strip of bacon.

Seto, Jonouchi and Mokuba all stood up, "I think that's our cue to exit stage left." Mokuba said and the three of them headed out of the room.

"Just come to the door when you two are ready to leave." Seto said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Yami turned to face his boyfriend, "Are you sure you want me to join you?" he was silenced by his boyfriend capturing his lips with his own.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he kicked back the covers and immediately sat up. Big mistake. Seconds later he went crashing down.

Yami in a flash was at his side and just barely managed to catch him before he could hit the ground, "Remember you haven't been on your feet in quite a while. Come on love, let's go." He said as he helped Yugi to his feet and led him to the bathroom, "Why don't you start the shower while I get some clothes for us." Yami suggested.

"Ok, just get me my jeans and my black dragon shirt." Yugi said as he entered the bathroom on slightly wobbly legs, "Don't take to long."

Yami smiled as he walked to the suitcases and pulled out Yugi's choice of attire as well as his own consisting of his jeans and his crimson turtleneck shirt. He took them into the bathroom and was whisked back by the steam. But not just any steam. This was essence with Yugi.

Yugi peeked his head out of the curtain and smiled, "Get that cute ass of yours in here, I'm lonely." He said pouting.

Yami only chuckled as he stripped down and pulled back the curtains causing Yugi to shiver, "A little cold?" he teased as he stepped in, but left the curtain open.

"Shut that damn curtain." Yugi said shaking. He positioned himself underneath the showerhead.

Yami only chuckled as he shut the curtain and smiled, "Don't go hogging all the water now." He said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Yugi's in a sweet and wet kiss.

Yugi returned the kiss and stepped back so now the water was hitting both of them. After he broke the kiss, Yugi began moving his hands up and down Yami's chest, "Let me ask you something." He requested.

Yami lipped his head back moaning, "Ask away." He said.

Yugi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pressed his head against his boyfriend's chest, "Why do you have to be so perfect?" he asked.

Yami looked down and smiled before wrapping his arms around the boy's petite form, "Oh, piccolo if there is anyone who is perfect it's you."

Yugi looked down, "Don't tease Yami. I'm nowhere near perfect." He grasped Yami's hand and kissed it gently.

Yami tilted Yugi's chin up so that they were eye level with each other before leaning in and sharing with him a sweet and loving kiss, "You have been and will always be perfect in my eyes." He kissed him this time with more passion. Yami accepted it when Yugi began to return the kiss just as fierce. Yami broke the kiss and looked down, "Excited are we?" he teased earning a blush from his petite boyfriend.

Yugi looked down as well and smirked, "Look whose talking." He said. Before Yami could answer Yugi began to move his hand downward. Yami rolled his head back and moaned as Yugi began to move his hand up and down the length of his hardened shaft.

"Hmm, Yugi, oh my goodness." He winced when Yugi stopped. Yami looked down and gasped out loud when Yugi took him into his mouth.

Yugi began the process of guiding his tongue up and down his boyfriend's shaft. Taking him in as far as he could and pulled back out just before the tip then back down again. After a few minutes he pulled way and slowly stood up whimpering, "Yami please."

Yami smiled as he captured his boyfriend's lips with his own, pulling him close. He then broke the kiss and kneeled down before taking Yugi into his mouth and returned the favor by moving his tongue up and down the length earning a moan straight from his boyfriend's lips. As he continued to tease he was rewarded with more moans. He smiled as he pulled off earning a look of disappointment from his boyfriend. He replaced his boyfriend's expression with a playful smirk when he picked up a rubber ducky.

"Ok why may I ask do you have that?" Yugi asked as he snatched the duck from his boyfriend's hand and squeaked it making him lightly chuckle.

Yami chuckled, "That's why." He leaned in and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's fore head, "You know how I love to hear you laugh." He then captured his boyfriends lips and plunged his tongue into the moist cavern, and was greeted with Yugi's tongue, dancing with his own earning a moan as well." He then took his hand and guided it up and down Yugi's fully hardened shaft.

Yugi returned the favor by guiding his own hand up and down Yami's shaft causing Yami to moan into the kiss.

"Oh my goodness Yugi, Oh my god!"

Yami pulled back from the kiss and looked straight into his boyfriend's amethyst eyes as he began to pump faster.

Once again Yugi returned the favor as he looked back into his boyfriend's crimson eyes and he too began to pump faster.

Yami screamed out Yugi's name and released causing Yugi to release as well. The two of them finished their shower, then dried off before getting dressed.

They each used the hair dryer to get their hair back to its spiky brilliance once again, "Hey Yami, your phone is ringing." Yugi said over the roar of the dryer.

Yami walked out and picked up his ringing cell-phone, "Yeah?" he answered recognizing the ring tone.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Seto asked impatiently, "Mokuba put that down and get your shoes on!"

"Well sorry, Yugi was playing with my rubber ducky." He was answered with a deafening laugh, "Think you could do that any louder? I think I can still hear in one of my ears."

"So that's what your calling it?" Seto said as he laughed even harder and placed his phone on speaker after telling Jonouchi the joke, causing the blonde to bust out laughing as well.

Yugi walked out of the bathroom, "What's going on Yami?" he asked as he snatched his boyfriend's phone and placing it on speaker in time to hear both Seto and Jonouchi laughing their asses off, "Do I even want to know what the hell they are laughing at?"  
Yami shook his head, "Don't worry these idiots just misunderstood me." He said as he placed his neck buckle as well as his millennium puzzle around his neck.

"Ha, ha very funny. Well just meet us down in the lobby in about ten minutes. Seto said after calmed down.

"Yeah no problem. Now do me a favor and get that head of yours out of the gutter." Yami said, We'll, see you in ten." With that he hung up, "Get your shoes on love, and grab some spending money. It's time to hit San Francisco!"

Yugi smiled as he grabbed his wallet, "Yeah let's go. He then grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him to the door, "Let's go!"

Yami only smiled aw he followed Yugi out the door, grabbing his key card just in time.

A/N: That's it for now. I have summoned this story to be up to 40 chapters even. If a sequel is requested I will do my best to fulfill that request. 3 reviews chapter 36!


	36. Payment is a Pain

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 36. Wow 36 already where is the time gone? Lol, well hope you all enjoy. It's one of my longest to I think lol. Also as you know from last chapter, our boys are now in San Francisco, however I've never been there so I'm only guessing a

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own. Otherwise Yami would never have left the group and still have a happy ending. But I do own the restaurant title Fidellies so don't sue!.

Chapter 36: Payment is a Pain

Mokuba, get your head back in here." Seto said when his younger brothers stood up and stuck his head out of the trolley.

Mokuba sat back pouting, "You're no fun." He said

The five of them were taking a self-guided tour around San Francisco starting with a scenic ride on a trolley. Thanks to Seto's itinerary they had the entire day planned out.

"So, Seto, once the ride's over what are we going to do next?" Yugi asked looking out the window, "I hope it's to get something to eat, cause I'm hungry."

Yami sat down next to his boyfriend holding the millennium puzzle in his hands, "I think we're all hungry." He said quietly.

No surprise considering how much walking they had been doing. When the five of them left the hotel they began shopping almost immediately grabbing as many souvenirs as they could.

"Hey we still need to get Ryou and Bakura something." Jonouchi said alarmed.

Back in New York they had picked up a statue of liberty lighter, an empire state building lighter, and Larcenciel's new cid for Bakura. Then they bought a glass figurine of the statue and a new CD from Uverworld for Ryou. In Florida they picked up a key chain and tons of seashells. Now all they had to do was find something for the two albinos' here in San Francisco.

"Well let's worry about that when we're done eating." Mokuba said placing a hand on his stomach, "Look over there." He said pointing to a small restaurant on the corner, "_Fidellies try a taste of Italy._"

"Actually Italian sounds really good right now." Yugi said clutching his grumbling, "Let's go there." He said ringing the bell.

The trolley came to a stop and the five of them gathered their bags and hopped off the trolley, "Ok after we're done eating let's head to the bridge and do some walking." Seto said leading the other four boys to the restaurant.

When the opened the door a small bell dinged announcing their arrival, "Ah welcome to Fidellies. It's the little restaurant where you can visit Italy in your own back yard, I am Marik, your maitre d," a young man dressed in a fancy tux, his silver hair cut just past his shoulders, approached them, "Might I show you fine gentlemen to a table?"

Seto nodded, "Uh, yes please."

"Very well, please follow me." The mans said leading them through the tables decorated with red and white checkered table cloths, a bucket of ice for the wine drinkers and of course the candles and breadstick baskets in the center, "Ah here we are, if you will take a moment to look over our selection, I will send one of our lovely servers to take your order and we hope you enjoy." He said handing them the menus and walking back over to the front desk.

"Wow, nice place. I wonder what the wait staff is going to be like." Mokuba said taking a sip of water and opened his menu

"I'm curious about the prices," Yugi said opening the menu and scanning the meals, "Nice choices they sound delicious."

"Why you so curious about the prices?" Yami asked scanning over the menu himself, "You're not paying."

"Whoever said that?" Yugi argue. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a wad of bills."

Sety's eyes went wide, "Put that back! You're not paying he ordered earning a look of frustration from the other boy, "Yugi please you shouldn't have to. This is your vacation. The only thing you should have to pay for is your souvenirs." He said.

"Well that may be true but this would be my way of saying thank you." Yugi protested, "Please let me handle the check."

"How bout this. If the check is under $30 Yugi can pay, if it's over we pay." Mokuba suggested looking over the prices himself.

"Good idea, Yugi are you ok with that?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked down sighing deeply, "Not like I have any other choice."

"Ok it's settled, now let's take a look at the food instead of the prices." Yami said getting irritated with the situation.

The others nodded and soon everyone well almost everyone had chosen their dish. Seto looked up and gave Marik a nod that in turn nodded to one of the waitresses.

"Welcome to Fidelllies, my name is Ishizu. To start, what can I get you fine young gentlemen to drink?" A young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes asked as she approached the table, "I assume you're all under the drinking age of 21?" she asked eyeing Yugi and Mokuba .

"Yes, we're all only high school students." Seto spoke for all of them, "So I guess we will all share a pitcher of lemonade please."

"Of course and have you all decided on your meals or would you like a little more time to look?" Ishizu asked writing down the beginning of the order in her notepad.

"Uh just a few more minutes please, we should be ready by the time you bring the lemonade," Yami said noticing Mokuba still scanning the menu.

"Yes, of course. I will return in a few minutes with your drinks." Ishizu said turning heel and heading towards the kitchen.

"So Yugi are you ready to tell us who that guy back in Florida was?" Jonouchi asked.

Yugi choked on the water he just drank. After a minute he swalloed right, "I thought I already told you." He said quietly.

"Quite the contrary, you've been avoiding the subject." Seto pointed out, "Every time we try to bring it up you change the subject."

Yugi began twiddling his thumbs, "I'm not trying to avoid the subject. It's just it's something I'm not comfortable talking about until I'm ready." He took another drink this time swallowing slowly.

"Well you should have said something before. We would have stopped bugging you about it." Mokuba said setting the menu down, "I'm ready."

"Good timing here she comes." Yami pointed out just as Ishizu approached them holding a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and fire glasses.

"Here we are." She said setting the tray down and pouring a decent amount of lemonade into each glass, "No are you all ready to order?" she asked flipping open her notepad.

"Uh yes, I believe we are." Seto said and each of them ordered a dish, neither of them ordering the same thing.

"Ok well your meals will be out shortly. In the meantime, please enjoy our complimentary breadstick backset and our relaxing Italian atmosphere." With that Ishizu left the table again.

"Back to business, "Seto said turning back to Yugi, "I understand the subject upsets you, but think about it. The more information we have about Eric and Anzu the sooner we can get them behind bars.'

"I know it's just…I just want to enjoy my vacation. Is that too much to ask?" Yugi said whimpering, "I promise I will explain it all when we get back to the hotel tonight. But for now please just let me enjoy my time here." He took a bread stick and without thinking began stirring his lemonade with it.

"Uh Yugi I take it you like your breadsticks with a little tang?" Jonouchi said snickering.

Yugi looked down and pulled out the now soggy breadstick from the lemonade blushing, "I guess my mind is somewhere else."

"Well let's enjoy the rest of the day and see if we can figure out what to get Ryou and Bakura." Yami said feeling upset about being able to hide it, "Seto can you come with me for a minute."

Seto looked at his friend puzzled, but shrugged, "I guess so." He said standing up and following Yami outside, "Ok what's the deal?"

Yami turned around and smacked Seto right across the face, "You idiot!" he said breathing hard.

Seto clutched his now stinging cheek, "What the hell was that for?" he asked, "What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

"You honestly don't know?" Yami asked clearly irritated now, "You honestly haven't noticed how worn down Yugi has been. Even the vacation hasn't relaxed him. I think all this stress is starting to affect his health." Yami said calming down.  
"Yeah, you're right. But hopefully when the trial is over Yugi will finally be able to relax," Seto said, "Come on let's get back inside, I think the food is here."

Yami nodded and followed Seto back into the restaurant. Sure enough the food was on the table, "Looks like Jou couldn't wait."

Seto looked at his boyfriend whose face was covered in tomato sauce and a smiling mouthful of noodles, "Oh brother."

About time you got back what the heck were you doing?" Mokuba asked taking a small bit e of his chicken Parmesan.

"We had something private to discuss, now let's eat." Yami said taking a bite of his Fettuccine Alfredo, "Hmm, I'm in heaven." He looked over to see Yugi stirring his chicken and cheddar pasta, (a dish he had to request not found on the menu.) But they made it any way and decided to charge the same as the chicken Parmesan considering it was pretty much the same thing, "You ok piccolo? You looked like you just lost your appetite." He asked his boyfriend taking a bite of his pasta, "Hmm! This stuff is really good! I can't believe you're not eating it!" he readied himself to take another bite but was stopped by Yugi's hand, "Yugi?"

"Don't touch my pasta." Yugi said growling playfully, "My pasta not yours." He dug his fork into the noodles and took a large bight. Seconds later he looked up smiling with a face covered in cheese and tomato sauce, "My pasta," he added one more time for good measure.

The other three who were watching the display, completely forgot about their own food sitting on their tilting forks, "Oh crap!"

The others looked over to see Seto jump up from his seat, which was now covered in lemonade, "Way to go bro." Mokuba said trying to hold in his later. When he stopped laughing and looked up at his brother's expression he said, "Oh, Seto don't be so sour." When he realized what he ad said Mokuba busted out laughing again, this time even harder.

Soon all four of them were at Seto's expense that in turn stormed off to the men's room to clean up. He returned minutes later he returned to see his place look now. It almost looked like had had never spilled the lemonade, "You all have a good laugh then?" he asked sitting down and returning his attention to his beef ravioli.

"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to laugh like that." Mokuba said quietly taking a bite of his chicken, "But you have to admit, it cleared up the tension around the table.

"True, well let's finish up and walk of the Carbs we're inhaling with a little stroll across the Golden Gate Bridge." Seto said taking a sip of his lemonade, now placing it in front of him so he couldn't knock it over again.

"A little stroll? A little? Did that bridge shrink or something? That won't be a little stroll, Seto that's more like a mini marathon walk. I mean it's over a mile long." Jonouchi said finishing up his spaghetti and snatching the dessert menu from the center of the table.

"All I see you're all finishing up." Ishizu said approaching the table, "Might I interest you in one of our many fine desserts? I recommend the cherry chocolate mousse. It's to die for."

"Well I know I'd like a hot fudge sundae with extra hot fudge, please." Mokuba said swallowing his last bite of chicken.

"Seto want to share a banana split with me?" Jonouchi asked looking over the menu and nearly foaming at the mouth, "Please he said whimpering lightly

Seto only smiled, "Of course. But please put two cherries. Otherwise the outcome isn't going to be pretty."

Yugi turned to Yami blushing, "I wouldn't mind trying that chocolate mousse dish."

"I'll share with you then." Yami offered and looked up at Ishizu who was already jotting the order down on her notepad.

"Ok your desserts will be out shortly," Ishizu said heading back to the kitchen again.

"So back to the subject. What are we going to get Ryou and Bakura?" Jonouchi asked.

"I don't really think we need to get them anything else. I mean we got those two both new CDs lighters, key chains, and countless seashells, I'd say that's more than enough." Yugi pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right, that is more than enough." Mokuba said.

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked noticing Yugi rummaging in his fanny pack he bough back in Florida.

"I'm looking for my camera. I want to get a picture of us here." Yugi said finally removing his sleek silver digital camera,

"We can ask Ishizu if she'll take it for us.' Yami suggest looking over Yugi's shoulder who was flipping through the album.

All of the pictures turned out great. There was one of them in front of each of the hotels they stayed in. Several shots were from the Statue of Liberty and the top of Empire State Building. Great shots of Yugi ice skating at Rockafeller Center and a picture with a real Rockette from Radio City Music Hall. But the best shot was of them on Times' Square. And those were only the shots from New York.

There were also several shots of them with the Disney Characters and the light show from Epcot also taken, "As soon as we get back I'm starting scrapbook!" Yugi said smiling.

"Look here comes Ishizu now." Mokuba pointed his mouth starting to water.

"Do we needed ask for a mop?" Jonouchi asked eying the tray Ishizu was carrying, his own mouth starting to fill up.

"Look who's talking." Seto said smirking at his boyfriend, "So remember if the bill is under $30 Yugi pays but if it's over us four split it, ok."

"That was the deal. How about Mokuba looks at the bill first and shows it to us all at once." Yugi suggested taking his dessertspoon in his hand, "Uh Miss Ishizu, could you possibly do me a favor and take a picture of all of us."

Ishizu smiled, ""Of course I will. In fact this would be a perfect shot for a forget-me-not photo."

"Forget-me-not photo?" Yami asked curiously taking a bite of the mousse dessert, "What's that?

"You guys are from out of town aren't you?" Ishizu said taking the camera from Yugi, I'll explain, but first let's get this picture taken."

The five of them began to move around. Yami and Yugi stayed sitting down whereas Seto, Jonouchi and Mokuba stood behind the spiky-haired look-alikes with Mokuba in the middle. Jonouchi stood behind Yugi and Seto stood behind Yami, "How's this?" they asked in unison.

"That's perfect! Now say 'Fidellies,'" Ishizu said as she positioned the camera and snapped the picture once they were all smiling, "That was great. Now I have the bill here. Who is-"

Mokuba stepped forward, "I'll take it." He said. He opened the small black book and lightly gasped….

A/N: HA HA CLIFFY! LOL Well as promised a longer chapter! That took a lot out of me. Also don't go looking for that restaurant. As far as I know it doesn't actually exist. If you want me to continue 3 reviews chapter 37!


	37. Unwanted Exchanges

Akkadia: Hey all, long time no talk.

Kanna: Yeah she's been busy with work and we couldn't do any intros.

Yugi: Hey Kadi, I'm calling this your mount everest story.

Akkadia: (sweat drop) Mount everest story?

Yugi: Yeah, cause it's got so many cliff (hangers) (starts laughing like an idiot)

Kanna: He does have a point Kadi.

Akkadia (ruffles Yugi's hair) what do you mean _a _point.

Yami: You've made your point kadi, hey folks Akkadia no own Yugioh so don't sue. Anything else feel free I (sees Akkadia glaring at him) ok forget I said that.

Akkadia: on with the fic!

A/N: Ok I'm going to go kill my boss after I take all off the company's money, naw I'm just kidding lol. Hey guys long time no talk hey? Sorry it's taking so long for these chapters I was suffering writer's block for this story but I'm back on board and ready to surf (looks out the window to see the snow blowing) uh, then again…lol well here's chapter 37!

Chapter 37 Unwanted Exchanges

"Yugi for heaven sake slow down! Yugi called trying desperately to catch up with his boyfriend who somehow had been hit with amazing boost of energy. Now he was running down the streets of San Francisco like he had just won the lottery, even what had occurred only a few minutes ago was quite the opposite.

FLASHBACK

"Well Mokuba what does the bill say?" Seto asked reaching for his wallet, "Well no matter the price we still needed to give Ishizu a tip."

_Mokuba placed the bill on the table, "Looks like it's Yugi's treat tonight," he said finishing up his lemonade._

_The bill stated the amount of surprisingly only $27.32._

_"Whoa I was sure it would be a lot more. Yugi would you settle down? You're going to spill your lemonade," Yami said trying to hold his boyfriend down._

_"Sorry Yami!" Yugi said as he sat still and pulled out his wallet and removed a $20 and two $10's,"Miss Ishizu?" he looked over at Seto, "Don't worry about the tip, I've got that covered too."_

_Ishizu walked over and approached Yugi, "Yes?" she asked gathered up the dishes, "I hope you enjoyed your meals. I told you that chocolate mousse was to die for."_

_Yugi nodded smiling, "Yes thank you very much is was delicious." He handed Ishizu the bill, "Please keep the extra $10 and the change as a tip. The service and the food were great." _

_Ishizu smiled warmly, "Thank you very much I'll ad this to my Pyramid pile. When the other boys gave her a funny look she smiled, "It's what I call my saving amount. You see my brother Marik and I are both Egyptian and we want to see our home land so this restaurant is helping is save up money for a trip over there."_

_"Egypt huh? Hey Yugi after the trial is over want to go there?" Yami asked only to find Yugi halfway out the door, "Yugi!" he turned to the others, "Let's go!" he said daring after his boyfriend, "Thanks for the great services, and best of luck!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Where did he get all that energy?" Jonouchi asked trying desperately to catch up with the others after stopping to tie his shoes, "Did someone give him sugar or something?"

"Don't forget Yugi had chocolate and Yugi to chocolate is like the silver ball to a pinball machine." Seto pointed out, "Yugi slow down, you know I can't run that fast." He yelled panting holding his hand against his chest.

Yugi screeched to a stop and turned around, "Oops sorry Seto I forgot." He ran up to Yami, "Piggy back ride?" he asked whipping out the chibi eyes, "Pwease." He added.

Yami rolled his eyes and handed his and Yugi's bags to Jonouchi and hoisted Yugi onto his back, "I will carry you to the bridge but after that you're walking" he warned.

Yugi smiled, "Thank you Yami!" he said hugging him from behind.

"So Yugi you're planning on spilling the beans when we get back to the hotel room right?" Jonouchi asked.

Yami glared at his blonde friend, "Yugi's I a good mood right now, don't ruin it." He hissed. He turned to the others, "Let's go." He said as he started walking, ""No falling asleep up there ok." He warned chuckling.

"What a moment, where did Mokuba go?" Seto asked scanning the area and seeing no sign of his younger brother, "He was right behind us when we left the restaurant wasn't he?" his expression was starting to grow panicky.

Yami and Jonouchi stopped and looked around as well, "Try his cell phone." Yugi suggested looking around as well.

Seto nodded flipping out his phone and punching in his brother's number. As the phone rang he leaned up against the wall of the nearest building tapping his fingers against it, "Come on kiddo, pick up," he whispered to himself.

"_Hi! You've reached Mokuba can't come to the phone leave a messag and I'll get back to you as soon as I can thanks bye!"_

"I go his voice mail, but I'm going to try again," he pushed redial and waited. After a few rings someone picked up, "Mokubae?"

_"Seto I- ow you're hurting me!" _ Mokuba's voice trailed off.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled his voice shaking, "What are you-"

"_Ok listen up we know Yugi Motou is with you. Put him on the phone." _ A man with a dry raspy sounding voice blocking out Mokuba cries, "_Shut up you little brat!"_ he yelled to the background, "_Someone shut him up!"_

Seto looked at the phone confused, "Yugi this guy wants to talk to you." He handed the phone to Yugi.  
Yugi blinked once then twice, "Hello?" he then switched the speakerphone motioning everyone else to stay quiet, "What do you want?" he asked, as Yami set him on the ground.

_"Motou listen up. We know all about your parents company and what you will inherit when you turn 18 and since my idiot partner made a little mistake we are going to have ourselves a little trade. Yugi you are going to meet us on the corner of Stuponey Ave_.(I know that's not a real street but hey this is my story),_ alone. You bring any of your friends and you'll regret it."_

"And if I don't?" Yugi asked looking up at the others.

_"If you don't then you will be giving your little friend here a one-way tip into the San Francisco Bay." _The man threatened, "_And you better hope the little punk can swim."_

Yugi's eyes widened, "When do you want me to meet you." He asked looking over to see Seto being held back by Jonouchi.

"_In three hours look for a forest green van with a black tinted back window, and make sure you're alone." _The man state again, _"And since I'm such a nice guy I will give my word not to harm little Mokuba." _He went silent just in time for Yugi and the others to hear Mokuba cry out in pain, "_But I can't say the same for my friend." _ The man spoke again laughing like a complete idiot, "_Hey don't get to carried away dude!"_

_"Ow, let go!" Seto Jou , help me!" _ Mokuba cried out, screaming in pain again when a loud smack could be head over the phone, _"Leave me alone_!" he pleaded.

_"I think we have an understanding." _ The man finished before hanging up.

Yugi flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Seto, "I am so sorry about all of this Seto." He walked over and sat on a nearby bench,, "This is all my fault."

Yami walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend, "Don't say that piccolo, you didn't know this was going to happen." He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, "Don't worry love, we'll think of something."

"You know those punks forgot one thing. He said Yugi had to go alone as in we couldn't be there. But he never said anything about the police." Jonouchi pointed out, "And the police will be able to hear the whole story too."

Seto and the others looked at Jonouchi confused. That is until they saw the voice recorder in his hand, "You mean you recorded the entire conversation?" Seto asked his boyfriend before tackling him to the ground in a hug.

Once he had recovered from the sudden embrace Jonouchi smiled, "Yep I only hope I got it all." He looked at yugi, "So are we going to call the police or actually go down to the station?"

"Well let's head back to Fidellies and aske Ishiuz where the station is. If it's nearby we'll go and if not we'll call." Yami said helping Yugi hop, "Want me to carry you? You're looking a little pale." He said as his eyes clouded over with concern.

Yugi only groaned, "My tummy hurts." He said quietly as Yami with Jonouchi's help felt himself being lifted into is boyfriend's back.

"Well one this whole mishaps is taken care of let's head back to the hotel so Yugi can get some rest." Seto stated. He was surprisingly calm considering his little brother was being used as bait.

"Yeah, let's go." Jonouchi said leading the others back u the hill Towards Fidellies, "I hope that station is close by. I honestly can't see how people spend their days climbing these freaking hills."

"Oh stop your whining, Jou. I'm climbing this hill with an angel on my back and I'm not tired at al." Yami said hoisting Yugi up higher, "You dong ok up there Piccolo?" eh asked considering how quiet Yugi was suddenly turned.

Yugi only groaned, "Yami pout me down, carrying me emotionally is hard enough. I'm not going to make you carry this burden too." The sugar had worn off

"Yugi stop that, I offered to carry you and that's what I'm going to do." Yami argued hoisting Yugi up higher, "Come on we're wasting time." He urged as he started walking again, " I will put you down when we get to the restaurant."

When they finally reached the restaurant Yami set Yugi down and the four of them walked through the door, "'We- Oh it's you four." Marik stated slightly surprised, "May I help you with something?" he asked.

"We are sorry to bother you, but could you possibly tell us where the nearest police station is?" Seto asked."  
"Oh is something wrong?" Ishizu asked approaching them, "Oh Marik, Leslie told me to tell you she had to take her break early. Her son got into trouble at school."

"Ok, but next time she has to tell me before she takes off. Now, you want to know where the police station is?"

"Yes is there one nearby?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders supporting him, "We need to speak to the police right away."

"Oh Ishizu why don't' you take your break and show them the way to the station. Marik offered, "Don't worry Ashley, Nick, Hannah, and Jose can handle the floor. Beside this is the time of day when we're not as busy."

"Ok sure, I mean it's the least I can do after that generous tip you guys gave me." Ishizu said, "Just give me a minute to change my shoes." She said walking off and returning minutes late with a pair of running shoes on, "Don't you dare laugh." She warned glaring at her snickering brother, "Let's go."

The four of them nodded and followed Ishizu out the door and into the busy streets of San Francisco….

Akkadia: Is that a cliffy?

Everyone else: ZZZZZZZZZZ

Akkadia: OH thanks. Well 3 reviews chapter 38!


	38. Rescue

Akkadia: wow this story is almost done I can't believe it

Kanna: are you going to do a sequel?

Yami: if she does she's going to be crazy

Yugi: why's that Yami?

Yami: because she's got too much on her plate with all her crazy new ideas

Akkadia: Stop it Yami. It's up to the readers if they want me to a sequel or not, as for the disclaimer though that's up to me. Honestly people after how many chapters and how many stories you still don't understand I don't own them?

Yami: Yeah she's just borrowing us. Lol

Kanna: ha ha on with the fic!

A/N: Ok as mentioned above if you guys want a sequel you'll get one but it might be in another characters favor I'm not sure still thinking about it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Chapter 38: Rescue

"Wow that's quite a story. And all this is happening because of a guy named Eric and his niece Anzu?" Ishizu asked after hearing the entire story.

They were sitting on the trolley heading towards the station, "Uh Ishizu are you sure we couldn't have just walked?" Yugi asked. He wasn't complaining though. At that moment he felt like crap and he knew his boyfriend Yami wasn't fooled by his fake smile either.

"Yugi lay back down. You said yourself you're getting dizzy." Yami instructed and looked over at Joey, "You ok pal?"

Joey looked at his friend and sighed, "It's just…well, I feel bad about this all I mean Seto's taken this so lightly and I was so sure he'd be threatening to blow up this trolley." He said looking at his Boyfriend who was leaning his head in his hands staying utterly silent

"Well Seto does have a better grip on things then we do." Yugi said looking up at his friend, "I mean Yami how would you have acted if I was in this situation?"

"Knowing him he'd probably blow a fuse and threaten to kill anyone who dares to get in his way from rescuing you." Seto stated quietly, "Are we almost there? We're running out of time."

Ishizu looked up, "Yes, we're here, let's go." She jumped up and walked to the edge of the trolley and jumped off with the others following her, "Come quick there's another trolley coming the other way."

The all managed to make it to the sidewalk and walked into the station, "Ah Ishizu what brings you down here? Someone try to break in the restaurant again?" one of the officers asked when he saw the young black-haired woman

"Hey Chancely" Ishizu greeted, "It's not me but my friend here. Guys this is officer Chancely, he's helped my brother and me out of a lot of predicaments, which will remain unmentioned." She said glaring at the officer.

"Nice to meet you boys. Now what seems to be the trouble?" Chancely asked motioning them to take a seat.

"Well here's the thing. My brother was taken by a pair of assholes and we need help getting him back." Seto stated simply getting right to the point.

"Here we have proof, listen to this." Joey said taking his recorder out and playing the sequence…

"_Hello? What do you want?" _

"_Motou listen up. We know all about your parents company and what you will inherit when you turn 18 and since my idiot partner made a little mistake we are going to have ourselves a little trade. Yugi you are going to meet us on the corner of Stuponey Ave. alone. You bring any of your friends and you'll regret it."_

"_And if I don't?" _

"_If you don't then you will be giving your little friend here a one-way tip into the San Francisco Bay. And you better hope the little punk can swim."_

_When do you want me to meet you?" _

"_In three hours look for a forest green van with a black tinted back window, and make sure you're alone." "And since I'm such a nice guy I will give my word not to harm little Mokuba. But I can't say the same for my friend "Hey don't get to carried away dude!"_

"_Ow, let go!" Seto Jou , help me!" "Leave me alone!"_

"_I think we have an understanding."_

Chancely listened to the recording again and blinked, "Hmm, Stuponey ave? That's right near the bay. Wait a minute, Motou? You're Yugi Motou?"

Yugi nodded, "Wait are you Fredrick Chancely?"

Chancely nodded, "Yes! Yugi, oh my goodness it is you!"

Yami and the others looked at Yugi and Chancely confused, "Uh Yugi care to explain cause we're kind of lost here."

Yugi weakly smiled, "Well, Chancely here used to work for my parents. But when he found out his girlfriend was diagnosed with a virus he had to quite his job and moved to a warmer area. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, life is full of little surprises. I heard about your folks." Chancely said.

"Look can we please get back to the problem at hand? What are we going to do about my little brother?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked down, "I think I have an idea." The others gathered around and the desk and began discussing the mentioned plan.

"Yugi hell no, it's too dangerous!" Yami said.

Yugi looked at his boyfriend with a look of determination in his eyes, "Yami, I have no choice. I must face this once and for all. If I don't this will just keep going on forever!"

"But are you sure they won't see us? I mean-"

"Look, if I hadn't thought out all the doubts I never would have mentioned this plan in the first place. Trust me you guys this is going to work." Yugi said He turned to Chancely, "So do you think you can pull off your part of the plan?"

Chancely nodded, "Of course. Now that I know that my suspensions about Eric were right I will do what ever it takes to stop his plot. That inheritance and company rightfully belong to you."

"Ok then we're agreed." Yugi said, "Hey guys before we go I want to talk to Seto alone for a moment ok."

Chancely nodded, "Sure you can use my office."

Seto only shrugged as he followed Yugi into the office and closed the door, "Um Yugi what?"

"I think it's high time I apologize. I have taken up so much of your time, your life. And now your brother is in danger because of me. I'm making a promise to you right now. When we get back to Domino and we get through this trial, I promise that you will never have to worry about wasting your time on me again. Please don't tell Yami this but… I. Well as you heard my parent's company will become mine when I turn 18. I will have the right do use it anyway I see fit. So, I have a plan, but this plan will mean I'm moving." Yugi started to explain.

"Moving? You mean you're planning to leave Domino? Yugi you can't! What about Yami? I thought you loved him!" Seto protested.

"I do, with all my heart. But there's something I need to take care of first. I never said I'd never come back. But…" Yugi trailed off, "Please don't say anything to Yami, not just yet. I'll take care of it when the time is right. Now let's head back out there."

Seto only nodded and followed the spiky haired boy back into the main area to find the officer talking to other men in uniform"Well let's get this plan underway. How far is it from Stuponey Ave?"

"It's about 3 blocks from here. And I believe the recording said to meet them in 3 hours? What time did you receive the call?" Chancely asked.

Yugi looked at his watch, "A little over 2 hours ago now. We'd better hurry!"

The others nodded and set to work on putting Yugi's plan into action.

Meanwhile

"Just you wait. My brother's Seto Kaiba. He'll-"

"Oh shut up you little brat. Your big brother won't be coming. If that kid Yugi follows the regulations you won't have to worry about a thing though."

"Who are you guys anyway and what do you want with Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"You mean he still hasn't told you? Hey boss this kid says that Yugi hasn't spilled the beans yet!"

"I'm not surprised. The company has been on Hiatus ever since Motou went to live with his grandfather in Domino." He looked at his watch, "Hm, looks like he's due here any moment now.

"Hey let him go!" Yugi said standing on the edge of the sidewalk.

"So you made it. Now let's see." He walked up to Yugi, "If I so much as find a wire on you kid both of you are taking a trip over the edge."

Yugi stood perfectly still as the man checked over everything, "See I'm clean and I'm alone. Now do like you promised and let Mokuba go."

The man turned to his friend and nodded, "Ok kid. Let 'im go Jim."

Jim nodded in return and picked Mokuba up, "Ok, kid hope you know how to swim."

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw Jim holding a terrified looking Mokuba over the edge of the rocks, "What are you doing? You promised you'd let Mokuba go!"

"Yeah I promised to let him go. But if you would use whatever is left of that brain of yours you would realize I never said where I would let him go now did I?"

"Hey Jack, this little brat just bit me!" Jim said wincing, "All right that 's it, how you can swim!"

All seemed to go in slow motion. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw Mokuba fall into the bay, "Mokuba!" no hesitation entered his mind as he ran towards the bay and leapt into the water.

"Mokuba no!" Seto leaped out of his hiding place, "Come on let's get them!"

"Oh crap he wasn't alone! Jim run!" he looked over to see Jim already pinned to the ground. He himself tried to take off but was pinned to the ground himself by two officers, "This isn't over!"

"Mokuba where's Mokuba?" Seto asked running to the edge. He looked down and gasped as he saw Yugi resurface with Mokuba under his arm, "Yugi!" He ran towards the edge and worked his way down the side of the cliff, "Yugi hold on we're coming!"

Yami and Joey followed and being as carefully as the could managed oto get to the bottom of the cliff, "Yugi!"

Yugi pulled Mokuba out of the water and without hesitating began to administer mouth to mouth. After quite a few tries a smile fell on his face as Mokuba start coughing and spitting out water.

Seto ran to his little brother and pulled him into his arms, "Mokuba! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."

Not caring that everyone was looking Mokuba burst into tears, "Seto I was so scared!" he cried into his brother's shirt.

Seto let go of his brother long enough to take of his coat and wrap it around Mokuba, "I've got you now, I've got you." He turned to Yugi, "How can I ever thank you?"

Yugi only looked away, "You don't need to thank me. I had a feeling something like that was going to happen. But I didn't say anything because I knew none of you would let me go along with my plan. It was a 50/50 chance. A chance that they might cooperate and let Mokuba go without harming him and a chance that they might let him go…over the edge of the cliff. I didn't know what else to do so…" he trailed off as he fell to the ground.

Yami ran to Yugi's side, "Yugi are you ok?" he looked down to realize Yugi had fallen asleep, "Whoa he must be completely exhausted. Come on we'd better get back to the hotel." He hoisted Yugi on to his back and began to climb up the cliff, "Man this has been a long and trying day. I just hope things will look better."

Akkadia: (rereads the chapter) Yep I think I did a pretty good job on it.

Yami: What do you mean Yugi's leaving?

Kanna: what else it means there will be a sequel!

Yugi: (from the kitchen) Kadi do we have anymore flour?

Akkadia: Yugi I told you know more cookies!

Kanna: lol, well 3 reviews chapter 39! 


	39. Yugi Let's go

kkadia: Hi- I uh I- (falls alseep at her computer)

Kanna: hey guys don't mind hikari, she's exhausted from Acen 2008.

Yugi: Yeah she cosplayed as Edward Elric from Fullmetal alchemist

Yami: and since she did such a good job of making a fool of herself I'll do the disclaimer! Akkadia no own Yugioh never has and never will.

Kanna (rolls her eyes) On with the fic!

A/N: Ok sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm still getting over the fact I met my all time favorite VA Vic Mignogna! Ok, now that I got that out of my system. This will be the second to last chapter. I will post the last one as soon as I get it written. I just hope this one will be satisfactory! As for a sequel...Well that's to be announced. Also this is the last chapter anything Yaoiish happens so fangirls enjoy it while you can. No lemon though sorry I already gave you one!

Chapter 39: Yugi Let's Go.

Yami opened the door to the hotel room holding, 3 pizza boxes, "Someone take these from me before I drop them."

Joey walked over and took the boxes from Yami, "Why in the world did you get three pizzas?"

"Because we know you'll eat a whole pizza by yourself, whether you realize or it or not." Yugi emerged from the bathroom, "Whoa it's cold out here!"

"So Yugi you are going to explain everything this time right?" Seto asked.

Yugi's face seemed to grow white as he nodded, "All right here we go." he took a deep breath, "Well I told you guys my family ran a large company. But I never told you what type of company it was," he looked around, 'Hey Yami give me my bag."

Yami reached down and pulled Yugi's duffel bag from under the bed, "This one?"

Yugi nodded and unzipped one of the ouches. He pulled out a business card, "this id what I would be inheriting

'Motou Motels; one night with us is like a slice of heaven'

"Motou Motels?" Seto asked," I think Mokuba and I stayed there once, didnt' we?"

"Yeah, we did. I remember the service was great. The beds were so soft and the staff was so friendly" Mokuba answered.

"So what's happening with the Motels then?" Joey asked.

"Well until I turn 118 which will take places in less than a month, the rest of the staff us currently running the motels under a different name." Yugi explained, "That way Eric doesn't' find out." he took a bite from his pizza.

"So that's why he's been hunting you?" Yami asked.

"You mean Eric? Yugi asked, "Yeah, you see after my parents, Eric was considered second I command. At the time I was still a child so I didn't qualify. But the day before my parents died they informed their lawyer that I was now second in command. They were planning on firing Eric all along."

"So Eric called them before they fired him thinking he would gain the company?" Seto asked, "But what does that have to do with the guy who attacked you down in Florida?"

"Well remember that I guy I told you Eric was talking to? Well that man is actually the owner of that hotel we stayed in down in Florida. They were planning on joining the hotel and motel together. Chris is his son."

What does that have to do with Eric?" Seto asked.

"Well Eric is actually that man's cousin. They were going to make it a joint franchise and Anzu is their niece so they believed she would inherit a large a amount of cash." Yugi finished.

"So when you do turn 18 and inherit the hotel what are you going to do?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami and sighed, "Well I'll have to go back to New York and take care of business. After that well, I guess I will figure out that when the time comes."

"Hey Mokuba, Joey why don't we go check out the gift shop down here." Seto said when he saw the surprised look on Yami's face.

The other two nodded, "I just realized I forgot to pick out a gift of my siter I could use the help." Joey said.

"Well let you two finish the pizza." Mokuba said before following Seto and Joey out of the room, "Do you think it was ok to leave them alone like that?" he asked his brother.

"Trust me if there was ever a time those two need to need to be alone it's now." Seto spoke quietly.

Meanwhile

"Yami please don't look at me like that." Yugi said.

"You know. You know all along didn't you." Yami asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi looked at Yami with a blank expression on his face, "Yami I couldn't tell anyone. Why do you think I waited so long to tell you?"

"Are you keeping anything else from me?" Yami asked, "Any more secrets?"

"Do you think I liked keeping this from you?" Yugi protested, "I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't." he sat down on the floor, "keeping this from you was just as hard as losing my grandfather." his body shook lightly.

"Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi from behind and kissed his cheek, "Oh piccolo, I'm sorry." I didn't mean to upset you like this. It just hurts when you feel you can't trust me."

"Yugi sighed, "I do trust you, " But I have been keeping that a secret so long. I just felt wrong if i told someone without permission I guess."

"So how do you feel know?" Yami asked kissing yugi's neck and running his hands up and down Yugi's spine causing him to shiver.

"When you do that you," Yugi started but was silenced by Yami's lips on his own, "Yami!" he gasped, "Oh God!"

Yami smirked as he stopped kissing him and started tickling him. Before he knew it they had rolled right onto the pizza, "Heh, oops."

Yugi sat up and groaned, "Thanks a lot Yami. Now I have to shower again!" when he saw the lustful look on Yami's face he groaned, "Don't tell me you were planning on doing that all along."

Yami looked at Yugi innocently, "Why would you say that?"

Yugi just rolled his eyes, "yeah sure." he walked to his suitcase, "Well do you honestly think you need to ask for my permission?"

Yami chuckled, 'Why don't we take a bath instead? That tub is huge!" he said eying the bathtub, And even so we're both small enough to fit."

"Yeah come on. Yugi agreed snatching two extra large towels and a clean pair of pj's, "Ill get the bath started."

Yami nodded as eh pulled out his cell and dialed Seto's number, "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"Could you guys possibly give Yugi and me a few hours alone?"

"Your blushing aren't you?" Seto asked.

Yami placed his hand on his cheek and indeed felt the warmth dispersing from is, "No i am not blushing."

"Yeah sure,just don't go overboard." Seto teased.

"Ha ha very funny," Yami stated before haning up the phone," How's it going in there Yugi?"

"I hipe you like a lot of bubbles, "Yugi called from the bathroom, "Hurry up I'm getting lonely, he whimpered. When Yami did enter the room yugi peeked out from a mountain of bubbles, "Man you are slow."

Yami stripped and slowly climbed into the tub, "Yeow this is hot!" he winced as he eased his body into the tub, "And I"m not slow, you're just impatient."

"Yugi smiled, "No, I told you I was lonely." he moved over and placed his arms around Yami's neck, "Now I'm not." he whispered as he began to kiss Yami's neck causing his boyfriend to shiver.

At that point in time Yami felt completely helpless and he was enjoying every moment of it, "Yugi what are you doing?"

"I'm just returning the favor,' Yugi stated innocently as he moved his hand up and down Yami's chest, "And-" he started before capturing Yami's lips with his own in a heated kiss, This is my way of showing you how sorry I am for keeping all that-"

"Shh," Yami said placing his finger on Yugi's lips, "this is just you and me time ok." he then captured yugi's lips with his own.

Yugi responded by returning the kiss and moving his hand south. Once his hand found it's prize it took a hold of it, " I'm going to have some fun." he said as be began to stroke Yami.

"Yugi oh my!" Yami rolled his head back, 'Yugi!" moment later he felt nothing. Yami looked down to see Yugi smirking.

"My turn."

Yami onl shok his head as he began kissing Yugi's neck, "You're lucky you're so cute,' he whispered before taking Yugi and to his hand beginning the task of returning the favor.

"Yami!" Yugi whimpered as he tilted his head back. He scooted closer and captured Yami's lips with his own and grasped Yami in his hand, picking up where he left off.

Yami nearly gasped but continued his task. Soon the two of them pulled apart as the let go, "Oh, Yugi think you." he lightly kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"So you forgive me?" Yugi asked slowly getting out of the tub.

"Of course I do," Yami answered getting out and wrapping one of the towels around his waist, "You should know by know I can't stay mad at you. Come on piccolo let's go to bed. We go back to Domino tomorrow." he turned to see Yugi sitting on the edge of the tub, "Yugi?"

"I'm scared. The trial and having to face to Eric. I don't think I can do it," Yugi confessed.

Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi's petite form and kissed his bare shoulder, "Oh, Piccolo you have nothing to worry about. Look at what you did earlier today."

"Well today I wasn't even thinking. I don't think fear has ever been this strong before." Yugi sighed, "Come on let's go to bed."

Yami nodded as he led Yugi out to the bed. The two of them changed into boxers and before climbing under the covers made sure they had everything packed and ready to go, "Do not worry love. Tomorrow is indeed a brand new day." he looked over to see Yugi already asleep, " You really are too much

"Where did I put my blue jacket?" Joey asked frantically searching through his suitcase, "Yami have you seen my blue jacket?" he then looked over to see both Yugi and Mokuba rolling on the floor laughing their asses off, "What the hell are you two laughing at?"

Even Yami couldn't keep a straight face, "Joey look in the mirror."

Joey shrugged as he walked over to the mirror. But when he saw his reflection he felt his face grow hot, "You should have said something," he hissed at Yami.

"And miss a chance to make Yugi laugh?" Yami whispered, "We need to keep him in a good mood."

"Ok, Guys let's go. The plan leaves in an hour. "Seto said walking in holding the tickets, "Do we have everything?"  
"I think so."  
The five of them headed out of the hotel and pulled into the limo, "Airport please." Seto said as he looked down at Mokuba, "Tired kiddo?"  
Mokuba let out a loud yawn, "I had a nightmare."  
"Was it about yesterday?" Yugi asked looking extremely guilty.  
Mokuba only nodded before placing his head on his big brother's lap, "Wake me up when we get to the airport." He requested before dozing off.  
"The hearing is the day after tomorrow." Joey pointed out.

Don't remind me." Yugi groaned, "For the next two days I don't want to hear anything about those two."  
For the rest of the ride the limo was silent save the hum of engine mixed with Mokuba's light snores.  
"That must have been quite a nightmare. He only sleeps this deep when he's extremely tired.' Seto spoke quietly.  
"I'm sorry Seto this is all my fault." Yugi sighed.  
"Yugi stop that." Yami scolded, "None of this was your faulot."  
"He's right. None of us knew that was going to happen. So stop blaming yourself. Joey put in, "Hey Blue eyes, why don't you carry Mokuba in. I get the feeling it's going to be impossible to wake him now."  
Seto looked down at his little brother and sighed, "Hopefully when all this are said and done, we'll all be able to sleep soundly.

Kanna: is that a cliffy?

Akkadia; ZZZZZZZZ

Kanna: I'll tak that as an undecided.

Yugi: 3 reviews Chapter 40 (final chapter!)


	40. Good News and Good byes

Akkadia: Well here it is Chapter 40. Broken Memories is finally finished. Sequel? You be the judge.

Kanna: Dude you're doing a sequel they're going to demand it after the way this is going to end.

Yugi: she wont' even let us read the chapter yet…Not until the other readers so.

Yami: In other words we're not going to like it.

Akkadia: Like I said you be the judge.

A/N: Ok sorry for not posting sooner. Literally the only place I can place that I can update is at my best friends house. So if I do post a sequel and it takes a while for me to post it you'll know why. Well here we go. Please not since I don't know anything about court session, hearing or any of that I'm cutting straight to when they're waiting for an answer from the jury so bear with me.

Disclaimer: For the last time (for this story) I don't' own Yugioh!!

Chapter 40: Good News and Good Byes

"Would you quit that? It's getting very annoying."  
Joey suddenly stopped tapping his pen and laughed sheepishly, "Heh, heh, sorry guess I'm a little nervous."  
"You're nervous? Just imaging how Yugi is feeling." Mokuba said, his eyes following Yugi's every move.  
"Yugi if you keep pacing like that you're going to put a hole in the floor." Seto pointed out  
Yugi sipped and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry I guess I'm just scared." He admitted quietly.  
Yami returned the sigh, "Yugi come here." He said.  
Yugi pbeyed and climbed into his boyfriend's lap placing his head in the coork of Yami's neck, "Am I too heavy?"  
Yami chuckled as he pulled Yugi closer, "Of crouse not Piccolo. You're a perfect fit." He placed a light kiss on his boyfriends cheek, "You need to calm down. He scolded when Yugi began to get fidgety  
"I'm surprised he was able to stay still during the questioning, " Seto pointed , "If only I could say the same for Mokuba." He looked over to his younger brother blush.  
"Well I told you guys before, "Yugi started, " I'm not going to show any sign of fear when I'm around Eric and Tea. I won't give them the pleasure."  
"Tea was definetly glaring daggers at you during the trial." Mokuba pointed out After a few moments of silence, he turned to his brother, "Hey Seto did you bring your briefcase? Yugi's gift should be in it."  
Seto opened his briefcase and began rummaging through the papers, "Are you sure you put in here?"  
"Wait what's this about a gift." Yami asked setting Yugi down and walked over to the Kaiba brothers.  
"Oh didn't we tell you? Mokuba Jey and I all pitched in to get Yugi a gift. Well actually two gifts now that I think about it." Seto explained.  
"What is it?" Yugi asked curiosity starting to get the better of him."  
"Mokuba ar eyou sure you put it in- oh wait here it is." Seto pulled out a fairly sighed velvet bound book, "Aha, Mokuba you could have told me it was on the bottom."  
Mokuba shrugged, "I figured it would be the first place you would look. Plus I used all your paper work and makeshift bubble wriap and wrapping paper."  
Seto only rolled his etyes, 'Yugi here this is for you." He placed the book in the boy's hands, "Wel hop eyou like it.  
Yugi placed the book on the table and opened it, "Oh my." Eh first pace as a collage of the five of them from they trip, "When did you guys do this?"  
"We bought the book in San Francisco and we just finished the collage last night. Open it ot the middle" Joey instructed as he walked over and put his arm around Seto's waist., "I think you'll like what you find."  
Yuig only shrugged as he flipped the book and gasped, "Oh!" taped in the cener of the page were two open lockets with a picture of Yami in one and a picture of Yugi in the other, "Why did you guys do this ?" he asked as he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes.  
"Well we know how much the two of you care of each other and since you will be going back to New York soon we figured this might make the separation easier." Mokuba explained.  
"And we figured you could use the book for that scrapbook you were planning on making, "Joey added.  
Yami walked over and too the locket with Yugi's photo in it, "I can't believe you guys did all this without me knowing." He said as he put the locket around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.  
Yugi did the same and walked over to Seto, Joey and Mokuba each giving them a huge hug, "Thank you so much."  
The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Mr. Motou, they're ready for you."  
"Oh, ok, thank you." Yugi answered and walked into the rest room to make himself look presentable before leading the others back to the courtroom.  
"Please rise," the Bailiff announced.  
"Has the jury reached a decision?" the judged asked,  
"We have your honor. We find the defendant Anzu Mizaki guilty on all charges."  
Yugi turned to see Anzu slam her hands on the table, "I'm not guilty of a damn thing." She then ran towards Yugi and grabbed him by the neck, "this is all your fault." She screamed as she began to strangle him.  
"Restrain her!" the judge ordered, "Someone please get her under control."  
"Allow me," Yami said as he pulled Anzu away from Yugi, by her hair, "I warn you before. If you hurt Yugi in way, I'll, well I'm not going to repeat my words in front of Yugi or the judge." He threw her towards the bailiff and scooped Yugi into his arms, "Are you ok Yugi?"  
Yugi only nodded as he walked up to Anzu, "Hey Anzu I want something both you and your uncle to know." He waited for the bailiff to turn Anzu around before walking right up to her, "Just to let you know that I am the rightful heir to my parents' franchise. He turned in time to see Eric's jaw drop, "I even have proof." He said as he walked over to the table and picked up a large manilla envelope, "Read it and weep."  
Erick read over the paperwork, As he read each line his eyes grew wider, "This can't be." He turned to Yugi, "They never told me I was replaced."  
"Well maybe if you hadn't killed them before they had a chance they would have told you." Yugi argued.  
"Eric threw the documents to the ground and walked up to Yugi, "Your parents deserved to die." He snatched Yugi's locket and yanked it as hard as he could causing it to fall to the ground, "That's the second time I broke your heart," he hissed. He waited for Yugi to break down but was surprised to see him glaring hard.  
'You can't hurt me anymore Eric," Yugi stated, "Yes, you may have broken my heart once, but you can never break my memories."  
Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, "Face it Eric, not only have you lost the battle you've been completely destroyed in the war." He took Yugis' hand, come on Piccolo, let's go home." He gasped when he felt Yugi lean back against him sound asleep, "He's exhausted. He turned to Seto, "Can you help me get him on my back?"

Seto walked over and helped Yami get a sleeping Yugi on his back, He let yout a yawnand chuciled, "I guess wer'er all tired," he bent down and picked up Yugi's locket, "Let's all head home."  
You know I'm surprised that Miakashi-sensei has been so understanding bout all this," Yami said as he followed the others out to the limo.  
"Well everyone knows he and the rest of the faculty are scared of my brother," Mokuba pointed out chuckling before he too let you're a rather loud yawn, causing Joey to yawn as ell, "Heh, oops sorry."  
When they finally reached the mansion, all four of them looked like the walking dead, "Yami almost dropped Yugi when He was climbing out of the limo.  
"Yami you're practically asleep on your feet. Let me take Yugi, "Joey offered. When the blonde had Yugi on his back he turned to Yami, "You going to make it ok, pal?"  
Yami only nodded as he half-walked half-dragged himself towards the mansion, "So tired, need sleep." He murmured.  
None of them had enough energy to even climb the stairs so they all collapsed in the living room, several hours past and Yami was the first to wake up. He had curled up on the couch and Yugi somehow managed to curl up next to him. Being careful not to wake the others, Yami tiptoed upstairs and chanced into his swimming trunks before heading towards the pool. He jumped in and immediately began swimming laps. When he finished his 20th lap his heart was pounding something fierce. He dove again and turned o he was floating up towards the surface.  
"So this is where you ran off to."  
Yami turned to find Seto sitting on the edge of the pool his legs dangling in the water, "Oh did I wake you?" he asked trying to catch his breath.  
"No the others are still asleep I think. How long you been out here? You look completely exhausted." Seto asked, "I hope you aren't taking your frustration about Yugi going back to New York by pushing yourself too hard."  
Yami swam over to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up next to his friend, "I won't deny my frustration, but I don't want to lose Yugi."  
"You won't"  
Yami turned to see Yugi literally running towards him at top speed. Before he had a chance to react, Yami found himself falling backwards into the pool. After a minute he resurfaced coughing and sputtering.  
Seconds later Yugi resurfaced holding Yami's locket, 'you dropped this." He said.  
Yugi took the locket and placed it around his neck, "Yugi why did you tackle me like that?"  
"I didn't tackle you." Yugi protested, "I'm merely drawn to you."  
"Hey Yugi when is your birthday?" Mokuba asked.  
"It's actually the day after tomorrow. I am flying back to New York a week from then." Yugi answered as he began treading water.  
"Yugi did you know you're swimming with your clothes on?" Joey asked approaching the others still half-asleep.  
"No Joey, Inever let it cross my mind." Yugi said rolling his eyes. He turned to Mokuba, "Why did you want to know when my birthday was?"  
Seto groaned, "Oh no. I know that look and the answer is no."  
"But Seto you promised I could, remember?" Mokuba protested, "The others heard you."  
"Well if you may recall Mokuba he did slam his head on the table when he agreed with it." Joey pointed out.  
"No parties, Mokuba." Yugi said, "I don't want a party." He swam to the edge and hoisted himself out of the water, "I'm going to go change." He said as headed into the mansion leaving the others in state of confusion.  
Yami climbed out of the pool and ran into the mansion grabbing his towel on the way. He headed straight for yugi's room and was surprised to find the door partially open. Yami stepped into the room, "Yugi?" he closed the door behind him.  
Yugi stuck his head out of the bathroom, "Yami can you and me my bag?" he asked as his face grew dark red.  
An idea popped in Yami's heard causing him to smirk, "And way can't you get yourself? Y're closer to it than I am."  
Yugi groaned, "Get over her! He ordered. When Yami cam withing arms length he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a heated kiss  
Yami returned embrace and picked Yugi up damsel in distress style a placed him on the bed. He moved his hands up and down his boyfriends body causing him to moan, "Starting tomorrow and until you do leave, I don't care what you do.' Yami spoke in a lust filled tone, "But tonight you're mine." He captured Yugi's lips again feeling himself starting grow hard and moaned when Yugi put his hand on his waistband  
"Should I consider this an early birthday gift?" Yugi asked tugging Yami's wait band pulling Yami's swimming trunks causing Yami to gasp from the temperature change.  
"No this is my way of trying to make you stay." Yami responded, "Yugi?"  
"Ygi had stopped kissing him, "Yami if you're going to be like this then perhaps we should stop right now." Yugi answered, "Yami I have to go back, you know that. It's my responsibility and I don't know when I'll be back. It's for the best. Otherwise it's going to hurt too much."  
Yami could feelhis eyes welling up with tears, "Yugi." He grabbed his swmming trunks and pulled them on before running out of the room and into his slamming the door shut behind him, "It hurts already."  
Yaugi sat there stunned. After a moment he regained his compsure and got dressed. He then packed up all his stuff heading out of the door. He left a long letter on the side table under the lamp, "Good bye."

Akkadia: (ducks to avoid all the ammo being thrown at her)

Yami: Ooh you are so dead!

Yugi: Don't! If you kill the authoress she can't write the sequel.

Kanna; we warned you guys!

Akkadia: Hope you enjoyed Broken memories!


End file.
